Rigidez
by Easiest Way
Summary: Quando se é severo demais consigo mesmo, as pequenas e mais valiosas coisas da vida acabam desperdiçadas. Shura precisa entender isso, mas começa a perceber que sozinho não consegue avançar.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

O capítulo que segue não foi feito para acentuar esse afeto, infelizmente. Mas se você achar que foi, yey!

Talvez faça alguns esclarecimentos, se surgirem dúvidas.

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

_Engraçado como as pessoas mudam de opinião tão rápido. Parece que esquecem tudo o que fizeram antes, ficam por aí, com essas caras felizes, festejando sem culpa alguma._

Shura franziu o cenho, a taça de vinho na mão direita parando antes de chegar à boca. O cavaleiro admitiu para si que a censura não era de todo justa. Ele suspirou, tomou da taça uma vez mais, olhando a sua volta a pequena confraternização que se instalara no pátio inferior do santuário, antes da escadaria da casa de Áries.

Sentado no canto menos agitado do pátio, perto de uma cozinha improvisada pelos servos das Doze Casas, Shura tinha uma visão privilegiada da festa, do que ocorria nela e, principalmente, das pessoas que lá estavam. A maioria dos presentes era composta por servos, aprendizes de cavaleiros ou pessoas simples relacionadas ao Santuário, e não ultrapassavam a soma de sessenta pessoas. Shura se entreteve com eles por longos minutos. De certo modo, observar ao longe a vivacidade daquela gente o enchia de orgulho de ser um dos responsáveis pelo fato de ainda haver vida humana nos arredores do Santuário e no mundo. Alegrava-o ver os pequenos aprendizes correr pelo pátio, discutindo por motivos pueris. O capricorniano abrira um sorriso divertido ao notar que um dos pequenos furtava um cacho de uvas de uma cesta para levá-lo até um cachorro de rua lá ao longe.

Por outro lado, incomodava-o um número mais reduzido de cavaleiros, espalhados pelo pátio. Alguns dos cavaleiros de prata, que não haviam entrado em combate naquela vez, conversavam alegremente com os civis, talvez até exagerando no vinho (Shura providenciaria para que tais cavaleiros treinassem dobrado na manhã seguinte). O cavaleiro de Áries descera também, trocara algumas palavras com os presentes e, por um breve momento, antes de voltar para sua casa, fez menção de vir até Shura, mas limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça em sua direção. Aldebaran, por quem Shura nutria uma grande admiração – muito embora pouco o compreendesse – também viera prestigiar a pequena homenagem, apesar de parecer menos entusiasmado do que costumava ser. Milo descera as escadarias e viera cumprimentar o colega de capricórnio, seguido de um Camus de Aquário claramente contrariado em deixar sua casa.

Ver seus companheiros incomodava Shura. _Por que eles parecem tão despreocupados? Como podem ignorar tudo o que fizeram nesses últimos dias, ignorar tudo o que aconteceu? Por que não se comportam como deveriam? E na frente dos próprios servos... _E quando o jovem se flagrava indagando essas mesmas questões, balançava a cabeça, como que para repelir tais pensamentos, e bebia de sua taça. A verdade é que andava aborrecido e evitava com todas as forças pensar na recente movimentação do Santuário... Era justo que os cavaleiros tivessem a chance de relaxar em momentos como aqueles, mas deveriam pensar nas circunstâncias.

Novamente, olhou à volta, procurando mais dos seus companheiros. Shaka e Afrodite não viriam, claro. Ninguém mais viria, ele sabia disso.

_Não deveria ter vindo. Por que raios eu desci aqui?_, Shura suprimiu um suspiro resignado e se levantou para ir embora o mais discretamente possível. Pousou sua taça sobre a mesa próxima das garrafas de vinho, mas foi surpreendido por uma voz debochada atrás de si:

- Ué, já vai, justiceiro?

Imediatamente, as costas do cavaleiro de capricórnio se retesaram e ele se voltou para encarar o recém chegado. Não foi sem antes sentir o ar faltar por um instante, o coração apertado, que Shura retrucou:

- Máscara da Morte. Não achei que viesse – disse, propositalmente ignorando a provocação – Já estava de saída, se você me der licença...

Infelizmente, Shura não esperava ter seu caminho bloqueado pelo braço esquerdo do outro, agora apoiado sobre a mesa atrás do capricorniano. O espanto privou-o de qualquer reação rápida, e ele apenas fitou o canceriano.

- Tava esperando alguém? – Shura teve de inclinar o corpo para trás a fim de se afastar de Máscara da Morte, que se aproximara para pegar uma garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa – Está perdendo seu tempo: o leão idiota não vem.

_Desgraçado. _Shura sentiu o rosto esquentar de ira, esquecendo-se momentaneamente dos calafrios que sentia na presença do outro cavaleiro. Desde que o conhecera, Shura soube que seria uma pessoa difícil de se lidar. Máscara da Morte, um pouco mais novo, assombrara a todos no Santuário com suas habilidades psíquicas e comportamento ortodoxo. Shura soubera que ele treinara numa ilha na Itália e havia rumores sombrios envolvendo as técnicas de combate utilizadas pelo mestre de câncer. Muitos no santuário temiam aquele jovem cavaleiro, que não fazia questão alguma de estabelecer relações amistosas com os moradores de lá. Curiosamente, Máscara da Morte de Câncer alimentava um certo interesse pelo capricorniano desde que chegara em Atenas. E, recentemente, o hobby do canceriano era atormentá-lo, sempre que possível.

- Eu não estou esperando ninguém – disse, com a voz despida de qualquer vestígio de suas emoções – Se me der licença.

Shura empurrou o outro ao passar e apertou seu passo em direção à escadaria de Áries. Ele já estava farto dos comentários mordazes de Máscara da Morte sobre o incidente com Aioros, ocorrido a mais ou menos quarenta dias atrás. Shura não queria pensar no assunto, não quando o cavaleiro de câncer era quem o trazia à tona.

- Pensei que você talvez estivesse procurando o leão. Apesar de que desde que você, digamos... expurgou o irmão dele, o idiota quase não sai da casa – Shura distinguiu na voz de Máscara da Morte o tom de escárnio sádico que ouvia sempre que os dois trocavam palavras. Para seu azar, o canceriano não parecia se importar em segui-lo escadaria acima.

- Já acabou, ou ainda quer falar mais alguma coisa? – o capricorniano parara e voltara-se ao outro cavaleiro. Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, parecia-lhe estranhamente relaxado, carregando uma garrafa cheia de vinho na mão esquerda. Seus olhos, porém, brilharam cheios de malícia e raiva em seu rosto impassível.

- Por acaso, eu quero – o canceriano diminuiu a distância entre ambos de modo que não mais de dez centímetros separassem seu olhar do de um Shura atônito – Você está sendo um grande tolo. Fica se lamentando o tempo todo por ter seguido as ordens do Mestre e se livrado daquele traidor. Já disse: larga a mão dessas besteiras, Shura.

Dessa vez, o capricorniano não se conteve: aquilo era ridículo. _Ele vem, me provoca de graça, dizendo essas coisas._ No que levantou o braço esquerdo para empurrá-lo para longe de si, porém, foi surpreendido pela rápida reação do outro, que estapeou-lhe a mão.

- O que é isso! – Shura recuou um passo. _Como ele ousa, o arrogante...! _– Chega. Eu não preciso ouvir nada disso de você, Máscara da Morte. Vá embora.

- Estamos ficando irritados aqui, não estamos? – retrucou o canceriano, abrangendo com um gesto de sua mão o pátio que acabavam de deixar – Quer mesmo que os seus subordinados te vejam assim? Quer que eles vejam o quão patético está se tornando o cavaleiro de capricórnio? Esteja à vontade, eu até te ajudo nisso, se quiser.

A manipulação era uma das especialidades do cavaleiro de câncer, e Shura sabia que cairia em uma armadilha, mas ele estava para atingir o limite de sua paciência. Já se cansara daquele único cavaleiro, que nunca o deixaria em paz, sempre o faria encarar o seu pecado, que ele ainda não estava pronto para enfrentar. Não com o luto tão recente.

- Eu não vou entrar no seu joguinho – Shura sibilou entre dentes – Você não sabe nada. Nem sequer estava lá! Não me venha com lições de moral, você não tem nenhuma.

Pela primeira vez, Máscara da Morte riu com ar superior. Shura, que começava a se inquietar, seguiu caminhando mais depressa, enquanto ouvia de longe a voz do companheiro dourado:

- Moral? Quem é que ficou irritado demais para encarar a realidade agora, hein, Shura? Fugindo como um covarde?

Com grande pesar, Shura começou a entender no seu coração que tudo aquilo que o cavaleiro de câncer vinha lhe dizendo não era nenhuma mentira. Estivera agindo de maneira estranha desde o incidente, em que fora obrigado, por ordens do Grande Mestre, a assassinar seu melhor amigo no Santuáio, condenado por traição.

Shura parou ao atingir o átrio antes da Casa de Áries, o eco de seus passos morrendo no silêncio daquele lugar. Até então, conseguira controlar os seus sentimentos. Até então, conseguira trancar a tristeza e a culpa num canto de seu coração, alegando estar a serviço de Athena acima de qualquer coisa._ Por que o maldito não o deixava em paz, quando parecia que havia conseguido superar tudo...?_ Shura sorriu amargurado ao perceber algumas lágrimas molhando o próprio rosto, e sacudiu a cabeça. _O que aconteceu comigo? Sou mesmo tão patético assim?_

- Você é um idiota, sabia disso? Já está me irritando.

Lá estava Máscara da Morte novamente, a lhe dizer tudo o que desejava. Shura queria ser capaz de fazer o mesmo. Virando-se para o cavaleiro de câncer, certo de que perderia por completo qualquer resquício de respeito que o outro tivesse por ele, Shura retrucou, exaurido:

- O que você quer? Que eu admita que sou um hipócrita? Que eu me humilhe na sua frente, é o que você quer? – e apesar das lágrimas, Shura estava enraivecido – Só se eu estiver morto!

Por um momento, fez-se silêncio. A quase dez metros de distância, Shura se surpreendeu ao notar que, por um breve instante, o rosto de Máscara da Morte refletia puro choque.

- Está chorando – o canceriano afirmou quase que para si mesmo.

Confuso, o capricorniano o observou caminhar em sua direção. _Que diabos, agora...?_

- Está chorando por aquele homem? Pelo traidor?

Shura imaginou que se houvesse uma pilastra tombada no caminho do canceriano, ele a teria chutado longe, tamanha era a fúria que emanava de seu cosmo. _Ele quer brigar, uh? Que assim seja._ Shura sempre soube o quanto Máscara da Morte desprezava o cavaleiro de sagitário. É claro que, independentemente do que fizesse, a sua amizade com Aioros fora forte demais e isso definitivamente parecia enfurecer o italiano.

Surpreendendo-o novamente, porém, Máscara da Morte parou a um passo de si, os braços ao longo do corpo, nenhuma postura de combate adotada.

- Você está chorando porque acha que pode ter cometido um erro ao eliminar o traidor, segundo as ordens do Mestre – disse, o tom de voz e o rosto inescrutáveis – Você não consegue se perdoar por ter feito isso, mesmo tendo sido a coisa certa a fazer.

Shura não pode evitar as duas mãos do canceriano, que se entrelaçaram em torno de seu pescoço. _Vai me estrangular, então, maldito!_

- Eu não vou te perdoar nunca.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, capricórnio não mais se debateu para se libertar do jugo de Máscara da Morte. Seu olhar vagou pelo saguão à sua volta, detendo-se no chão. _Eu sei que não. _

- Está me ouvindo, Shura? Aioria não vai perdoá-lo... – o capricorniano sentiu o calor dos dedos do outro contra seu pescoço, e se perguntou por que não o enforcava de uma vez –... Mas eu jamais vou te perdoar se continuar chorando por causa daquele homem!

Máscara da Morte de câncer subitamente libertou o outro dos seus punhos.

Shura tossiu, sem entender por que fora solto, ou por que fora agarrado para início de conversa. Buscou o olhar o outro, mas não conseguiu encará-lo.

- Vai parar de chorar por ele, ou por qualquer outra pessoa – o canceriano disse, austero, por sobre o ombro, antes de sair daquele lugar, rumo à sua própria casa.

Shura ficou parado, a mão direita no pescoço, o olhar nas costas do cavaleiro que se distanciava. _Que diabos ele quis provar com tudo isso?_ De fato, o comportamento do canceriano não lhe parecia habitual.

Confuso, o cavaleiro se retirou algum tempo depois, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Máscara da Morte de câncer tomara momentos antes.

_Engraçado como as pessoas mudam de opinião tão rápido. Parece que esquecem tudo o que fizeram antes, ficam por aí, com essas caras felizes, festejando sem culpa alguma._

* * *

E então? Confuso?

A título de curiosidade, a relação deles vai ser retratada com menos negatividade mais para frente.

Obrigada por apreciarem. Vou me esforçar para conseguir resultados melhores nos próximos capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Bom, isso pode ser um pouco chocante para os fãs do cavaleiro de câncer, mas nesse capítulo, tive que fazer aquilo que muitos ficwriters tiveram que fazer: dar um nome menos aterrorizante para o menino Máscara da Morte. Antes de mais nada, devo dizer que escolhi o nome que escolhi por já tê-lo visto em outras fics. O sentimento que bate é de que eu não tenho autoridade alguma para dar um nome a um personagem tão marcante, claro. Mas todo mundo concorda que é necessário, certo? Se não for assim, ou viramos Saramago e escrevemos sem nomear os protagonistas, ou concordamos que o Máscara da Morte teve uma mãe de ideias meio mórbidas.

Procurei não fazer tanto alarde em torno do nome ao longo da fic e espero que sintam o mesmo. Por curiosidade, depois me digam os nomes que vocês pensam para ele, se já tiverem pensado no assunto.

Ah, sim, se ajudar dizer, o itálico neste capítulo se explica pelo fato de ser um flashback.

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

_Ele olhava para os lados, tentando memorizar todos os cantos daquele que seria seu novo lar a partir de então. Como que entediado,o pequeno soltou um suspiro profundo: nada havia de tão empolgante naquele monte de ruínas antigas, tampouco parecia haver gente que não parecesse pacata ou velha. Logo, sua última observação se provaria incorreta. O garoto de cabelos escuros observou-o longamente, até partir em seguida, junto a um garoto mais velho._

_- Por que ele trata as pessoas desse jeito? – Shura, apesar de jovem, não deixou passar a péssima atitude do recém-chegado. Ele o observara empurrar, sem cerimônias, um pobre servo que lhe oferecera ajuda com a bagagem. Mesmo estando distante, Shura percebeu que o garoto não parecia nem remotamente arrependido pela grosseria. _

_- É meio complicado – o outro garoto refletiu por alguns instantes, antes de acrescentar com um sorriso – Pode ser por vários motivos. Um deles, eu acredito, deve ser o histórico dele no mediterrâneo._

_- Como assim, histórico? Lá no país de onde ele veio?_

_- Isso, da Itália. Perto da sua casa – o jovem chamado Aiolos ergueu as sobrancelhas para Shura, que corou levemente – Eu soube que o treinamento que ele recebeu lá foi bastante... arriscado._

_Rapidamente afastando as memórias do seu próprio passado, Shura comentou, um tanto quanto ofendido;_

_- Todo treinamento é arriscado, Aiolos. Você não pode comparar esse tipo de subjetividade. Você, por exemplo, sofreu com o seu treinamento tanto quanto os outros, nem por isso é ranzinza com as pessoas..._

_Aiolos deixou escapar uma risada. É certo que já havia lhe contado sua versão da história "como me tornei um cavaleiro", que desde o início impressionara o pequeno Shura. O fato de que Aiolos o fizera em boa parte por conta do irmão caçula apenas o tornava mais nobre aos olhos do espanhol. Shura era um garoto deveras perspicaz para sua idade._

_- É, mas mesmo assim, não o julgue pela sua primeira impressão, Shura. Ele é um cavaleiro surpreendente, chegou aqui com mérito. Vocês podem até se tornar amigos, já pensou nisso? Ele pode te contar a história dele um dia..._

_- Há, isso é impossível – respondeu o outro, demonstrando um pouco da sua teimosia – Eu e ele nos tornarmos amigos, quero dizer. Ele parece ser aquele tipo de sujeito que eu mais desprezo. Na verdade, ele me deixa um pouco nervoso..._

_- Ha ha ha! Eu também! Mas não vamos falar mais disso. Vamos ver se você ainda tem disposição pra segurar os meus chutes! Vamos treinar!_

_Evidentemente, Shura percebera que o seu amigo lhe contara menos do que sabia, mas que importava? Ele não fora criado para agüentar comportamentos mesquinhos como o daquele garoto, mas tampouco se portaria de forma semelhante em sua presença. Shura era um garoto cordial e alegre. Assim seria, mesmo com as pessoas que não considerava dignas de tal gentileza._

_Correndo para manter o mesmo ritmo que o amigo, Shura sacudiu de leve a cabeça, canalizando os pensamentos para os golpes aprendidos nos últimos combates com Aiolos. Não conseguiu se lembrar de todas as lições do amigo, mas uma vez na arena, ele não tirou os olhos de seu oponente._

* * *

_Shura gostava das pequenas festas no Santuário. Elas vinham acontecendo com mais frequência nas últimas semanas, quando começaram a chegar mais e mais daqueles estrangeiros que um dia estariam ao seu lado, defendendo a paz, como cavaleiros dourados de Atena. Mestre Shion era uma pessoa extremamente bondosa, por isso, após a cerimônia de apresentação de cada novo cavaleiro, ele mandava preparar uma pequena confraternização no pátio da Última casa. Aiolos lhe disse uma vez que o Mestre também gostava de festas, já que elas alegravam os seus preciosos cavaleiros, e eram uma boa oportunidade para rever os velhos amigos._

_Shura chegara em Atenas havia pouco mais de dois meses. Deixara para trás lembranças melancólicas de um orfanato em Madri e partira para os Pirineus com o homem que lhe contaria tudo sobre o cosmo e o poder que sentia dentro de si. E, finalmente, após alguns anos de treinamento árduo, seu mestre autorizou que partisse rumo ao Santuário de Atena. Além de Aiolos, seu irmão caçula Aiolia, Milo e o próprio Saga, no entanto, não havia outros cavaleiros para recepcioná-lo,o que fez da sua primeira festa na Grécia um encontro mais privativo._

_Milo era um pouco mais novo que ele, mas parecia ter energia demais, mesmo nos padrões de cavaleiro. Aiolos, com quem logo simpatizou, contou que ele fora nomeado cavaleiro muito novo, e tinha dificuldade em manter o foco, por mais que tentassem. Saga era mais novo que Aiolos, mas tão responsável quanto ele – senão mais! O geminiano constantemente tinha de repreender Aiolos por pequenas bobagens, o que divertia Shura no início, e o exasperava com o tempo. Aiolia era o único que conseguia passar o dia inteiro com Milo sem desistir de viver no meio do caminho. O garoto, ligeiramente menos atentado que o outro, em geral só obedecia ao irmão e ao Mestre Shion, para o azar de Saga e do próprio Shura, como pôde constatar depois de um tempo._

_Shura se adaptou muito bem ao quotidiano grego no Santuário e logo sua personalidade tranqüila e habilidades no combate físico foram conquistando a confiança de todos ao seu redor. Já lhe designavam funções de maior responsabilidade, como supervisionar os treinos dos aprendizes de cavaleiro ou mesmo transmitir mensagens do próprio Mestre Shion. Às vezes, Saga e Aiolos até lhe contavam o que fora discutido em reuniões restritas ao alto escalão. Shura se sentia em casa naquele lugar como em nenhum outro, e mais do que nunca, estava orgulhoso de ser um dos doze grandes guardiões de Atena._

_Por esse motivo, fazia questão de receber os demais companheiros com gentileza. Ele sabia como era difícil para alguns a adaptação aos costumes, clima e hábitos gregos, principalmente dentro do Santuário. Mu, por exemplo, vivera recluso e estava acostumado à quietude, à meditação. Aiolia e Milo logo lhe provariam que o Santuário estava longe de ser o lugar ideal para uma pessoa como ele. Shura tivera trabalho em fazê-los entender que deveriam dar mais espaço ao novo inquilino. Felizmente, outro estrangeiro, Aldebaran, foi capaz de penetrar os hábitos solitários do outro, sempre confiante e gentil. A chegada de Afrodite, por sua vez, foi cercada de expectativas. Saga deixara escapar que ele era ao mesmo tempo a encarnação da beleza nessa era e também dono de um poder terrível. E foi exatamente essa a impressão do pequeno Shura quando o mencionado cavaleiro chegou._

_Em todas essas ocasiões, Shura procurava fazer os recém-chegados se sentirem à vontade, assim como ele se sentia no Santuário. E, para honrar seus princípios, não poderia ser diferente com o impetuoso italiano. Após a cerimônia formal de apresentação naquela noite, Shura decidira enfim trocar algumas palavras com o mencionado cavaleiro. Tinha de admitir, não parecia algo que qualquer um dos presentes faria de bom grado, exceto Shion, Saga e Aiolos – e talvez o pequeno Afrodite. Havia algo de maligno no olhar do italiano que lhe dava calafrios._

_Determinado, ainda que um tanto desconfortável com a idéia, correu os olhos pelo pátio, à procura da silhueta do outro. Já estava anoitecendo, mas as estrelas brilhavam intensamente no céu, e Shura logo discerniu a figura de um Aiolos a conversar ao longe com um garoto, que se sentara na escadaria, longe da agitação. Enquanto Shura caminhava até eles, Aiolos finalizara o que pareceu uma conversa breve e dirigiu-se ao pátio novamente, dois cálices de ouzo nas mãos._

_- Shura! – o semblante do amigo se abriu em um sorriso – Esse é o espírito! Vai lá e faz esse cavaleiro voltar à festa!_

_Shura assentiu com um movimento da cabeça e encarou as costas do outro. Teve a leve impressão de que o seu discurso habitual sobre o Santuário e todas as coisas boas que existem nele não ia funcionar com aquele garoto em particular._

_- Você não gosta de ouzo diluído? – experimentou Shura, curioso._

_Pela primeira vez, os dois se encararam. Shura, bastante constrangido, o observou bufar resignado antes de responder._

_- _Sei tu – o pequeno então voltou a fitar o horizonte estrelado – Non, _eu 'não gosto' de pessoas. 'Ouzo' é bom. _

_Shura registrou a resposta com surpresa. O garoto com certeza sabia ser rude._

_- Quem é você mesmo? – perguntou este, e Shura corou de leve._

_- Shura – ele pensou em estender a mão, mas mudou de idéia – Me desculpe, como posso te chamar...?_

_- Carlo. Da Sicília._

_Shura, encorajado, sentou-se ao lado de Carlo, observando-o. Os cabelos curtos muito claros, olhos castanhos estranhamente inexpressivos e o semblante simplesmente entediado. De repente, parte de seu nervosismo desapareceu – talvez fosse o fato de que, agora, aquele garoto lhe parecia mais real, como se por trás daquela máscara sombria houvesse uma outra pessoa._

_- Aquele cara é _tuo amico_?_

_- O Aiolos? – Carlo assentiu com firmeza – Sim. É uma ótima pessoa. Gosto de estar com ele._

_- Eu não gosto dele – comentou o italiano, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção – Acho que é um idiota._

_Shura hesitou. Carlo definitivamente não tinha papas na língua, e isso o desconcertava. Contudo, continuava disposto a ser um bom anfitrião._

_- Ele é idiota, às vezes. Mas não existe ninguém que seja de todo ruim, sabe? Todo mundo tem uma qualidade. Isso faz valer a pena conhecer a pessoa, não é?_

_O jovem se deu conta de que era observado novamente. Carlo o fitou, as sobrancelhas levantadas, então voltou a encarar o céu._

_- E então, qual é a _mia_ qualidade, _Shura_. – ele indagou, parecendo divertido._

_- Bem... Pelo que pude ver até agora – Shura fez uma pausa para refletir rapidamente – Você é bom em grego. Apesar de falar com sotaque._

_Desta vez, Carlo não fez questão de segurar o divertimento e deixou escapar uma gargalhada._

_- Grego? _Mio Dio_, eu odeio grego!_

_- O quê? Por quê! – Shura se surpreendeu de novo. Pelo visto, ouzo era a única coisa que conseguiria a simpatia de Carlo na Grécia por enquanto._

_- _Non_ gosto de falar grego – ele explicou, rindo debochado – Não dá pra se expressar bem nessa língua maldita. É como uma gaiola. Odeio grego, mas ninguém fala outra coisa aqui._

_Se alguém perguntasse, Shura diria que Carlo conseguia se expressar muito bem em grego._

_- Eu entendo italiano – ele disse, sem pensar – Quer dizer, consigo entender muita coisa em italiano._

_Desta vez, Carlo pareceu genuinamente interessado._

_- _Davvero? Capisce l'italiano?

_Por alguns minutos, os dois se distraíram conversando em idiomas diferentes, ainda assim, conseguindo compreender um ao outro. Shura ficou surpreso ao verificar que, de fato, Carlo parecia mais eloqüente e confortável em sua língua materna. Observou que a hostilidade de suas falas era amenizada, apesar de não ser totalmente suprimida. E conforme conversavam, Shura percebia que, por mais cativante que fosse aquele garoto, havia um quê de malícia recorrente em sua voz, que o perturbava um pouco. Na verdade, o perturbaria para sempre._

_- Você gosta daqui?_

_Carlo, que até então se mostrara inesperadamente a vontade em tagarelar com o companheiro, pareceu desconfiado com a pergunta, mas respondeu:_

_- Non. Eu não queria estar aqui._

_Shura levantou as sobrancelhas. Carlo poderia ter recusado o convite de recrutamento, não seria obrigado a se tornar cavaleiro, caso não desejasse. Mirando o novo colega, percebeu que não seria delicado insistir no assunto. No entanto, Carlo acrescentou depois de um tempo, os olhos impassíveis nos olhos escuros de Shura._

_- Mas eu non queria ficar naquela ilha. Aquele lugar deveria ser interditado._

_O assombro de Shura não poderia ser maior. Em poucos instantes, as luzes atrás dos dois garotos começaram a se apagar. Aioros logo apareceu, surpreendeu-os dizendo que era hora de voltarem para os alojamentos. De repente, Shura pôde perceber, os ombros de Carlo estavam tensos novamente, e não se via mais nenhum resquício de descontração em seu rosto. Como se tivesse passado o tempo todo sozinho, Carlo se levantou e, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra ou gesticular em despedida, pôs-se a descer as escadas. _

_- Eu fiz alguma coisa? – Shura ouviu o seu amigo perguntar, parecendo confuso com a atitude do outro._

_- Acho que não, Aioros – Shura virou-se para encará-lo. Parecia-lhe importante fazer com que Aioros perdoasse o mau comportamento de Carlo naquele momento – Esse é o jeito dele._

_Preocupado, o garoto ficou pensando naquela noite sobre como teriam sido os anos de treino daquele italiano. Todos os cavaleiros haviam passado por momentos difíceis em suas vidas, disso ele sabia. Mas considerando o que acabara de descobrir, Shura começava a repensar o que Aiolos lhe dissera sobre o treinamento dele na Itália. "Será que ele não gostava do mestre dele? Ou os exercícios lá eram muito puxados?", Shura se perguntou antes de ser engolfado pelo sono. _

_E esse foi o máximo de verdade que Shura conseguiu extrair de Carlo a respeito de sua breve infância em todos os anos que se seguiram até a batalha final._

* * *

E então? Nem doeu muito, doeu? Por causa do nome, eu quero dizer. Espero que não.

Ouzo é aquela bebidinha grega...

E para os propósitos dessa fic, o Shura sempre foi responsável, certinho e feliz, pelo menos até _o dia fatídico_. Depois disso, eu imagino um Shura responsável, certinho e melancólico, mas não propriamente deprimido.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu **não odeio **o Afrodite. Eu **gosto muito **dele. Eu gosto de **todos** os dourados. Só que essa fic é especificamente Deathmask/Shura, então não tem espaço pra mais um. Quem sabe mais para frente na fic, mas a ideia é focalizar só os dois.

Às vezes eu reparo alguns erros factuais ao longo da história. Estou consertando-os aos poucos e vou avisando sempre que encontrar alguma coisa!

______

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

_

* * *

_

Shura corria para o quarto templo do zodíaco. Estava preocupado, novamente, com o jovem italiano, mas também estava inconformado com ele. Nunca vira uma pessoa arranjar tantos problemas em apenas uma semana no Santuário. E Shura tinha de admitir, nunca os problemas foram tão terríveis quanto vinham sendo nos últimos dias.

_No dia anterior, Carlo deveria ter treinado com um dos aprendizes sob supervisão de Shura. Ele não sabia dizer como isso aconteceu, mas de um momento para o outro, o que era um combate simples de aquecimento se tornou uma sessão de tortura brutal. Foi necessário que Shura e Saga contivessem Carlo antes que o seu infeliz oponente sofresse algum dano irreversível. A boa notícia era que o garoto ficaria internado por apenas um mês depois do assalto. A má notícia era que o garoto não teria que permanecer afastado por tanto tempo se não fosse por um certo encrenqueiro._

_Shura fora chamado à presença do Mestre, que pela primeira vez ralhou com ele sobre as obrigações de um supervisor e sobre o quão responsável ele era pelo que acontecera na arena de combate. Era uma sensação ruim, aquela de ser censurado pelo Mestre. Shura detestava decepcionar as pessoas de que gostava, mas este caso o deixara particularmente aborrecido. Ele poderia jurar que, um segundo antes de Carlo avançar sobre seu pobre adversário, ambos pareciam tão motivados a se atracar quanto Shura a derrubar uma velha oliveira no chute._

_Cinco minutos e algumas costelas depois da briga, enquanto escoltava o garoto ferido para fora do Santuário, descobriu que tudo ocorrera porque Carlo reagira mal a uma provocação infeliz que o outro combatente fizera. Algo envolvendo o fato de Carlo ser estrangeiro, o que era uma postura muito comum entre os aspirantes gregos, ainda que deveras lamentável. O próprio Shura passara por maus bocados com os valentões de plantão, mas isso durou pouco tempo: logo conseguiria cativar as pessoas a sua volta com sua gentileza infinita. O que não parecia nem de longe uma opção para o cavaleiro siciliano, infelizmente. _

_E havia o problema da má vontade e do desrespeito para com o os treinadores durante as práticas diárias. Carlo era sempre um dos primeiros cavaleiros a acordar, o que Shura acreditava ser um hábito adquirido na época de aspirante a defensor de Atena. No entanto, era sempre o último a comparecer à arena no horário, e vinha conquistando a fama de cavaleiro mais impopular do Santuário em tempo recorde. Para Shura, isso representava um grande problema, uma vez que, aparentemente, ele era a única pessoa que Carlo parecia ouvir sem se queixar._

_Por essa razão, naquele dia haviam-no mandado encontrar o cavaleiro de câncer em sua casa, assim que terminasse o primeiro período de treino dos aprendizes. Shura custava a acreditar: Saga lhe contara que, desta vez, Carlo discutira com ninguém menos que Aiolos, e aparentemente o pequeno acabou sendo levado à presença do Grande Mestre novamente. Nada mais sabia o espanhol a respeito do incidente, a não ser o fato de que qualquer chance que a reputação de Carlo tinha de ser restaurada havia escorrido pelo ralo. A maioria dos cavaleiros e servos o considerava perigoso e evitavam qualquer tipo de contato. A minoria que não o temia acabava entrando em conflito com ele eventualmente. Em geral, não era Carlo quem saía da briga machucado._

_Shura sacudiu a cabeça: precisava se manter pragmático. Só precisava encontrar o arruaceiro, ouvir os seus motivos e explicar-lhe que, caso continuasse com aquele comportamento, poderia sofrer sérias represálias. Talvez também tivesse que suportar alguns acessos de fúria no processo, mas quanto a isso, Shura nada podia fazer senão suportar pacientemente. _

_- Carlo? – chamou, assim que atingiu o átrio da casa de câncer. Ele respirou profundamente várias vezes para recuperar o fôlego antes de chamar novamente – Carlo? Onde você está?_

_Não obtendo resposta, Shura arriscou alguns passos em direção à entrada do templo. Não se ouvia nenhum som. Não se podia sentir cosmo algum naquele lugar. Shura se perguntou se o garoto realmente estava na casa de câncer._

_Os seus passos ecoavam no silêncio do interior do templo, conforme ele avançava lentamente. Pensando que talvez fosse mais produtivo procurá-lo no jardim adjacente ao templo antes de desistir da busca, o jovem dirigiu-se à passagem a sua esquerda, em silêncio. Para sua surpresa, foi exatamente lá que encontrou a pessoa que estava procurando. Mas ela não estava desacompanhada. Para seu choque, Afrodite estava com ele._

_- ... Carlo?_

_Se Shura soubesse o quão constrangedor seria o momento seguinte, teria permanecido quieto, dado meia volta e fugido imediatamente. Não prevendo uma situação daquelas, porém, permaneceu parado, uma mão numa coluna próxima, a outra ao longo do corpo._

_Carlo sentara no chão, o corpo totalmente relaxado, segurando na mão esquerda um belo botão de rosa carmesim. Deitado muito próximo do italiano estava ninguém menos que Afrodite, cujo rosto era tocado suavemente pelo botão de rosa do colega. Ambos pareciam um tanto surpresos com a presença do espanhol naquele jardim, mas ainda era possível distinguir resquícios de sorrisos em seus semblantes._

_Subitamente, Shura sentiu como se seu coração tivesse pulado algumas batidas. O garoto se concentrou na estranha sensação que era ter a respiração falhar por um instante, antes de perceber que abrira a boca, sem conseguir falar. "Então é assim que ele fica depois de tomar uma bronca do Mestre?", Shura se perguntou abobado "Parece tão à vontade...". Foi quando ouviu a voz cristalina de Afrodite soar, levemente desapontada:_

_- A gente se fala outra hora – disse assim que se levantou, batendo as mãos nas vestes como que para espaná-las. Carlo simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de constrangimento. Shura, por sua vez, corou vigorosamente, sentindo-se um intruso na cena._

_- Ciao – Afrodite disse entre risos ao passar pelo espanhol, arrancando um sorriso de Carlo, ainda sentado, a rosa na mão._

_E além do som dos passos, por algum tempo Shura só conseguiu ouvir a própria respiração. _

_..._

**Não**_. Ele viera transmitir uma mensagem do alto escalão. Era preciso que saísse daquele torpor. Recompondo-se, o garoto retomou a fala, a fim de cumprir com sua obrigação o mais rápido possível. Ia ser direto, diria que a atitude dele para com Aiolos fora mais do que esperava que fizesse!_

_- Por que vocês estavam aqui? – foi o que disse no final das contas. Não era exatamente _isso_ que ele deveria ter dito, mas era um jeito de começar a conversa. Certo?_

_Carlo ergueu os braços, despreocupado._

_- É a minha casa – disse, levantando-se – O que você quer?_

_Carlo não perguntara em um tom rude, claro, era apenas o seu jeito de falar. Ou pelo menos era nisso que Shura preferia acreditar._

_- Oh, nada de mais – disse, tentando amenizar a atmosfera incômoda que se instalara entre eles – Só pensei em ver como você estava._

_- Entendi. Aquele Aiolos te mandou vir, claro – Carlo se aproximara de Shura, as mãos na cintura e o olhar entediado – Pode dizer pra ele que eu vou bem, principalmente longe dele, obrigado._

_Shura não pôde se conter daquela vez: era hora de acabar com aquela implicância infantil do italiano com o seu melhor amigo no Santuário._

_- Aiolos _não_ me mandou vir – tecnicamente, fora o Mestre Shion que o solicitara, mas Shura também __**queria**__ vir para ajudar o colega – E mais uma coisa, chega dessa sua mania de falar assim do Aiolos! Ele nunca te fez nada! Pára com isso..._

_Aquilo poderia ter funcionado com qualquer outro cavaleiro, mas decididamente só servira para atiçar aquele em especial. Por um segundo, Shura encarou um par de olhos acobreados extremamente intimidadores, mas em seguida, lá estavam eles, impassíveis como de costume. _

_- Você gosta mesmo desse cara – debochou Carlo – Vive _grudado_ nele. Não consegue ficar um _minuto_ sem falar dele..._

_- ... Ele é um cavaleiro muito competente! Assim como você, Carlo -_

_- Pára de me comparar com o seu amigo idiota! – reclamou o italiano, perdendo a compostura._

_Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Shura. Não estava entendendo de onde vinha aquele ataque gratuito, e isso tinha de parar._

_- Por Zeus! – e até Carlo poderia reparar o quão exasperado estava o espanhol pelo tom elevado de sua voz – O que você quer que eu faça quando você diz essas coisas? Eu vim aqui pra ver como você está, não vim aqui pra brigar por uma coisa tão estúpida como essa!_

_Os dois fizeram silêncio. Carlo ruborizara de leve, parecendo meio confuso, como se esperasse ouvir outra coisa. Mas claro, sendo quem era, conseguiu recompor o mau-humor rapidamente._

_- Eu não _gosto_ dele! Não agüento ficar _perto_ de um imbecil daqueles! Era isso que você queria saber? – Carlo vociferou, batendo dramaticamente na pilastra ao lado de Shura, o punho fechado – Está satisfeito agora?_

_Shura respirou fundo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Aquilo estava exigindo todo o seu autocontrole. "Sorte a sua", pensou o garoto, "que eu sou um dos caras mais legais desse Santuário. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria te atirado pelos ares sem pensar duas vezes!"_

_- Já é um bom começo – respondeu, enfim. Ao reabrir os olhos, percebeu a pequena surpresa de Carlo ao ouvir sua voz suave, em contraste com os seus próprios argumentos enraivecidos – Agora sei que uma boa idéia é remanejar os horários dos treinos para que vocês dois não se vejam na arena. Tudo bem até aqui, certo?_

_Carlo bufou e deu as costas para o capricorniano, sem responder. Shura tomou aquilo como um "sim"._

_- Tudo bem. Então me deixe entender o resto – o garoto continuou mais confiante, apesar do olhar raivoso que o outro lhe lançou – Você 'não gosta' de treinar perto de muita gente – "porque você 'não gosta de pessoas'", lembrou Sura – Estou certo em supor que você acha aqueles cavaleiros um bando de 'idiotas irritantes'? Por isso odeia treinar e sempre chega atrasado?_

"_Acertei, não é?", Shura comemorou internamente, vendo a expressão do rosto do companheiro mudar de desconfiança para assombro._

_- _E allora?_- resmungou, desconfortável – Vai trocar os horários de todo mundo só pra eu poder treinar sozinho?_

_Shura pensou na pergunta por um momento, e então respondeu confiante, os olhos escuros fixos nos olhos do outro._

_- Não. Eu troco só o meu horário. O responsável por você nos outros dias não seria mais Aiolos: eu seria._

_Shura imaginou que ouviria mais reclamações, mas elas não vieram. Timidamente, completou o raciocínio:_

_- Se você concordar, claro._

_Surpreendentemente, Carlo deixara baixar sua guarda. Por um instante, mirou o colega como a um filhote que insistentemente continua a seguir mesmo aqueles que não lhe dão atenção. Shura sabia que a persistência e a paciência eram duas de suas grandes qualidades, e as exercitava constantemente sempre que estava perto daquele cavaleiro. Ademais, a linguagem corporal do italiano já lhe deixara bastante claro que conseguira vencer aquela batalha: até então não o havia visto tão condescendente. Era de se admirar o fato de que, mesmo parecendo intransigente, Carlo conseguia compreender bem o ponto de vista alheio quando queria, e os considerava sem pestanejar. "Uma qualidade", pensou Shura, "que talvez ele devesse expor melhor às pessoas"._

_- Você é irritante – constatou Carlo, conformado – E meio idiota. Tem um jeito mais simples de resolver esse problema, sabia? _

_Shura inclinou a cabeça. Não, ele não sabia. Ou pelo menos não parara para pensar nisso. Trocar os horários do próprio turno fora a única alternativa razoável que lhe ocorrera naquele momento._

_- Eu só preciso sair daqui – Carlo disse, exasperado com a obtusidade do colega._

_- Mas você não quer sair daqui de verdade – Shura se precipitou a dizer – Certo?_

_Carlo não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ergueu os braços e disse, num tom monótono e frio:_

_-Se o Shion não me quisesse mais, já teria me mandado cair fora. Pelo visto, ele ainda quer que eu fique por aqui._

_- _Eu_ quero que você fique – Shura atalhou, se dando conta de que o dissera em voz alta – Não estou dizendo isso porque o Mestre Shion me mandou dizer... Não estou sendo obrigado a falar nada disso, sabe._

_Shura achava apenas justo esclarecer esse detalhe. A julgar pela expressão divertida no rosto do companheiro, fora uma atitude acertada._

_- Eu seria morto se meu mestre soubesse que eu tenho uma babá no Santuário – comentou, displicente – Aprecio o seu sacrifício, Shura. Mas lembre-se de que eu não te prometi nada._

_Shura entendeu que aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria do italiano, pelo menos por hora. Limitou-se a dar de ombros e seguir o cavaleiro de volta ao templo. Agora que haviam se entendido, estava tudo bem._

______

_E parecia que toda a tensão que sentira ao entrar naquela casa nunca existira._

* * *

E aí?

Pessoal fã do Frod, desculpe-me se a cena dele pareceu meio estranha. Não é pra ele ser vilão nenhum nessa fic.

Estou no humor, vou postar mais capítulos, então, se puderem, digam o que estão achando até agora! Acredito que as coisas vão melhorar com o tempo!


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Pessoal, acrescentei um toque meu na história do tio Kurumada: além de ser competente, um cavaleiro só é ordenado como tal quando **se sentir **merecedor do título. Isso é algo pessoal que cada cavaleiro tem de descobrir por si mesmo. É só um modo que encontrei de tentar fazer parecer menos aleatórias as idades com que cada um dos dourados se firmaram em seus postos oficiais. Espero que não comprometa a história como vocês a conhecem. Tentei não mexer muito nisso, though. Vejam aí!

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

_Muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, Shura deixou o colega e partiu escadaria acima. Teria de comunicar Aiolos e Ares, o assistente do Mestre, sobre as mudanças que implicaria a troca de turnos. Era provável que Saga ainda não houvesse retornado da missão a que fora indicado, o que significava ter de cobri-lo naquele mesmo dia, e talvez nas próximas três tardes também, se Aiolos não pudesse ajudá-lo. Shura suprimiu um suspiro. Aquilo ia lhe dar muito trabalho por um tempo, mas não se arrependia da decisão que tomara. Tinha certeza de que ajudaria Carlo a se reintegrar à convivência social daquela forma, nem que fosse apenas um pouquinho._

_A mera Ideia de que um incidente grave pudesse ocorrer novamente sob sua supervisão já o deixava ansioso. Não permitiria, em hipótese alguma, que qualquer coisa parecida acontecesse novamente. Para isso, teria de manter um olho no italiano sempre. Ou até que ele começasse a mudar o comportamento. _

_Ante esse pensamento, Shura deixou escapar aquele suspiro reprimido. Retomou vagarosamente sua caminhada rumo à casa do Grande Mestre._

_- Um longo caminho pela frente até isso acontecer – concluiu, com pesar._

_- Do que é que você está reclamando tão cedo, Shura? – o espanhol ouviu a voz vinda atrás de si e virou-se para encarar seu dono._

_- É você, Aldebaran – Shura abriu um pequeno sorriso – Também tem que subir?_

_O outro deu de ombros, retribuindo o sorriso._

_- Um pouco de exercício não faz mal a ninguém. Vi que você saiu da casa de câncer. Carlo ainda está irritado com a vida?_

_Shura esperou que o colega o alcançasse para retomar a subida ao lado dele._

_- Não fala assim. Ele está bem menos irritado do que de costume, na verdade._

_- É mesmo? Veja só! – Aldebaran riu com gosto – Acho que ninguém consegue falar com ele e sair ileso pra contar a história se não for você, Shura. Qual é a sua tática?_

_De fato, Aldebaran estava frustrado por não conseguir ganhar a simpatia de todos os seus companheiros. Era do tipo muito amigável e Shura sentia que ele realmente estava disposto a ser amigo de Carlo um dia._

_- Não é bem assim... – disse, o sorriso se tornando apenas um esboço em seu semblante – Eu não sou o único que consegue: o Afrodite se dá muito bem com ele. _

"_Eu estou triste...?", Shura se apanhou pensando. Sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente antes de continuar, em tom mais animado._

_- Mas as coisas vão melhorar pra ele. Hoje à tarde vamos mudar o esquema de treinamento dele. Pouco a pouco, nós vamos notar a diferença, você vai ver._

_Shura não sabia dizer por que, mas sentia que isso era mais do que possível – era questão de tempo. É claro que nem todo mundo iria simpatizar com o italiano de qualquer maneira. Certos traços de sua personalidade não mudariam, e talvez eles fossem mais do que muitos poderiam agüentar. "Por outro lado", pensou Shura, olhando de esguelha para o cavaleiro ao seu lado, "foi só falar pro Aldebaran que ele já ficou animado pra te conhecer melhor, Carlo"._

_- Bom, então eu faço questão de aparecer mais tarde lá na arena. Quero ver para crer! – desafiou Aldebaran, soltando mais uma de suas famosas gargalhadas..._

_Shura conhecia muito pouco sobre Aldebaran, apesar de apreciar sua companhia todas as vezes que o encontrava no santuário. Todos diziam que havia apenas dois cavaleiros dourados inigualáveis em força física: um deles era Shura, que não era propriamente mais forte que os demais companheiros, apenas mais habilidoso no combate corpo a corpo. O outro cavaleiro, e esse sim dono de uma imensa força física, era Aldebaran._

_E apesar da fama, Aldebaran não era o tipo de grandão intimidador. Normalmente, todas as pessoas com quem ele falava acabaçam gostando muito dele, e vários servos já o consideravam seu cavaleiro favorito. Ter sofrido tanto ao longo dos seus poucos anos de vida e ainda assim ser capaz de ser tão gentil com todos era algo que Shura sempre admirou em seus companheiros, inclusive em Aiolos. _

_- Então você está indo visitar alguém lá em cima? – perguntou, curioso._

_Aldebaran parecia um tanto embaraçado._

_- Mais ou menos. Estou indo ver o Grande Mestre._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou o espanhol, que nos últimos dias só havia se dirigido ao Grande Mestre para tratar de más notícias._

_- Ah, dessa vez não, ainda bem – Aldebaran comentou displicentemente – hoje eu queria falar de algo mais pessoal._

_"Uau", pensou Shura espantado, "Não me diga que ele...?"_

_- Eu já estou pronto para partir numa missão como o verdadeiro cavaleiro de touro do Santuário – completou, encarando o amigo com seriedade._

_Shura estacou instantaneamente. Aquilo era formidável! Aldebaran acabara de lhe dizer que já poderia se tornar o mais novo cavaleiro de touro das últimas gerações e solicitar o título de guardião de Atena oficialmente! O garoto estava sem palavras, tamanho o seu arrebatamento._

_- Aldebaran, eu nem sei o que dizer..._

_O mencionado cavaleiro riu muito alto e Shura teve um sobressalto._

_- É engraçado, na verdade. Eu decidi essa manhã. Estava apenas treinando quando finalmente me dei conta de que queria começar já. Imagino que a única coisa que falta para eu já sair daqui ajudando as pessoas é a autorização do Mestre pra vestir a armadura._

_Os dois continuaram conversando sobre os motivos que Aldebaran encontrara para continuar elevando seu cosmo infinitamente até que atingiram a casa de sagitário. Lá eles se separaram, e Shura percorreu a entrada da casa com o olhar, em busca de Aiolos. "Um dia, eu também vou encontrar a minha razão de ser cavaleiro", Shura pensou, decidido, "E quando isso acontecer, eu serei um dos mais honrados cavaleiros de Atena, Aiolos"._

_Shura não sabia o que esperar daquela tarde, mas pensava que ao menos Carlo _viria_. Já era hora de iniciar os treinos vespertinos e todos os aprendizes e cavaleiros escalados para aquela sessão já estavam presentes e se aquecendo, com uma ressalva. Carlo ainda não aparecera. Shura estava ficando mais frustrado a cada segundo que se passava: não poderia esperar mais. Era hora de dar início às atividades. Carlo de fato jogara fora a sua última chance._

_- Por que é que você parece tão angustiado? – Shura reconheceu a voz maliciosa do italiano às suas costas. _

_O garoto se recuperou do susto a tempo de não deixar transparecer que fora pego desprevenido. Como é que Carlo conseguia aparecer tão de repente, sem que ele pudesse perceber? Ignorando o riso debochado do outro, disse:_

_- Finalmente! Vamos começar logo com isso._

_Muito mais aliviado, Shura iniciou as atividades. Tudo corria muito bem, o que era algo admirável, considerando-se os acontecimentos recentes. Se tudo aquilo terminasse tranquilamente, estaria muito satisfeito. Decorridos longas duas horas, ele parou o que estava fazendo e ergueu a voz._

_- Hora do combate físico. Vocês têm até o final da sessão pra praticar com um companheiro a agilidade, a precisão e a força dos golpes – anunciou o garoto, enxugando o suor da testa com as costas da luva – _Nada_ de bater até a morte. Não é pra exagerar, ouviram?_

_Os jovens começaram a se separar em duplas e logo iniciaram seus combates individuais. Carlo, entretanto, veio em direção ao seu supervisor._

_- Você sempre faz essa recomendação ou só começou a fazer depois que eu cheguei aqui? – perguntou ele, sorrindo maroto e se colocando em posição de luta._

_- Eu sempre fiz – Shura disse, imitando a atitude do oponente, com um sorriso no rosto – Você pode não acreditar, mas tem vários cavaleiros aqui que parecem querer as cabeças uns dos outros quando entram na arena._

_Essa foi a deixa para ambos avançarem, tentando atingir o adversário. Num piscar de olhos, eles se enfrentavam numa longa luta técnica, mas intensa, em que o menor erro poderia significar alguns ossos partidos, na melhor das hipóteses._

_"Carlo é muito rápido", Shura analisou, "Consegue se esquivar dos meus golpes com facilidade! É como se conseguisse ler minha mente e prever os meus ataques". O que era um feito memorável, uma vez que eram poucos os que conseguiam manter o ritmo de luta agressivo do espanhol. _

_O braço direito de Shura mirava o estômago do italiano, mas foi bloqueado pelo antebraço deste a tempo. Surpreso, Shura protegeu a cabeça, pronto para receber o impacto do chute de Carlo, que chegou com atraso. "Ele demora mais para contra-atacar. É aí que está sua falha, Carlo! E eu vou expô-la _agora_!"_

_Por um milésimo de segundo, a visão de Shura se anuviou e ele não pôde se mover. No instante seguinte, seu corpo flutuava no ar, arremessado com força contra o chão. Shura mal conseguia ouvir as pessoas que se reuniram à volta deles exclamarem de surpresa: um zumbido incômodo ecoava em seus ouvidos._

_Ele se apoiou sobre um cotovelo, sentindo a cabeça rodar. Atordoado, o garoto percebeu que era puxado pela gola de seu uniforme, mas não encontrou forças para se desvencilhar. Piscou algumas vezes e finalmente conseguiu discernir os olhos acobreados de Carlo, que sorria atroz._

_- Você trapaceou – disse entre-dentes, recobrando um pouco do domínio sobre seu corpo e levando uma das mãos ao braço que o segurava – Usou suas habilidades psíquicas num combate físico! _

_Carlo aproximou o rosto do dele, ainda sustentando aquele sorriso cruel._

_- Eu não trapaceei – disse, a voz suave – Só usei minha especialidade pra vencer a sua. Não é justo que você possa abusar do seu estilo de luta num combate e o seu adversário não possa, não é mesmo?_

_Shura desviou o olhar, estarrecido. O argumento do colega era válido, mas por Atena!, numa luta real, quem sabe: aquilo era só um treino! Ouviu a voz de Shaka, perguntando se ele estava bem, e então reparou que todos os presentes agora os observavam, apreensivos. Aparentemente já haviam extrapolado o fim da sessão de treinamento, tão compenetrados que estavam naquela luta._

_Um pouco envergonhado pelo lapso que lhe permitira ser nocauteado, o espanhol fez menção de levantar, mas foi impedido por Carlo, que tocou o canto de sua boca com a mão direita. Shura notou que seus dedos haviam-se manchado de sangue. O italiano observou-o por alguns segundos e então disse, em sua voz arrastada:_

_- Não sei se já te disseram, mas você fica muito atraente com o rosto coberto de sangue._

_Os olhos de Shura se arregalaram e ele corou. Num ímpeto, ele se desvencilhou enfim da mão que o prendia e se levantou. Batendo nas vestes para tirar a sujeira, comentou, dando risada: _

_- Que coisa pra se dizer, Carlo! – e limpou o sangue dos lábios com um gesto rápido, procurando manter o bom-humor – Sangue é sangue... Não é legal vê-lo fora das suas veias de qualquer jeito._

_Rapidamente, deu as costas para Carlo e anunciou aos outros jovens que o treino acabara e que todos já estavam dispensados. Sem delongas, a arena se esvaziou, enquanto os cavaleiros e aprendizes iam embora um a um. Shura só se voltou para onde Carlo estava depois de se certificar que todos já haviam deixado o local. Para seu alívio, não viu nem sinal do cavaleiro que o enfrentara. Assim como tinha chegado, Carlo foi embora sem que o outro percebesse._

_- Você tem cada idéia... – Shura murmurou para si, sacudindo a cabeça, embaraçado. _

_Ele também deixou a arena eventualmente, menos tranquilo do que quando entrara mais cedo.  


* * *

_

Espero que tenham gostado!

Deathmask finalmente mostrando a que veio! Não é muita coisa, mas é o começo, é o começo...

Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Pessoal, acrescentei um toque meu na história do tio Kurumada: além de ser competente, um cavaleiro só é ordenado como tal quando **se sentir **merecedor do título. Isso é algo pessoal que cada cavaleiro tem de descobrir por si mesmo. É só um modo que encontrei de tentar fazer parecer menos aleatórias as idades com que cada um dos dourados se firmaram em seus postos oficiais. Espero que não comprometa a história como vocês a conhecem. Tentei não mexer muito nisso, though. Vejam aí!

Esse capítulo contém linguagem vulgar (leia-se: alguns palavrões). Estejam avisados.

Parece que ficou meio longo, mas gostei bastante dele_._

__

_Enjoy your flight!_

_

* * *

_

_Já haviam se passado três dias desde a estréia de Carlo na nova rotina de treinos. Desde o incidente da luta, o italiano vinha se comportando cada vez mais normalmente, ainda que por vezes fosse flagrado fitando Shura, o olhar intenso. O garoto não se incomodava, contanto que não fossem levantadas conversas estranhas, como aquela da última vez. Ocupava-se em observar a nova desenvoltura do colega na interação com os demais companheiros._

_Saga retornara havia dois dias da missão a que fora enviado. Shura, Aiolos e o próprio Mestre estavam particularmente preocupados com a aparência abatida que tinha o cavaleiro de gêmeos quando o mesmo relatou-lhes os detalhes de sua jornada. Por algumas vezes, Shura pensou que Saga estava sendo incoerente com o relato cronológico dos fatos, mas ninguém se manifestou a respeito. Shura supunha que todos atribuíssem tal confusão ao desgaste conferido pela tarefa. Aiolos o tranqüilizaria mais tarde, dizendo que iria até gêmeos para verificar se estava tudo bem._

_Depois de uma noite de descanso, Saga estava de volta às atividades, um pouco mais sisudo do que de costume, mas transpirando eficiência e responsabilidade como sempre. Dessa maneira, Shura não precisava mais cobrir os seus turnos no período da tarde, por isso ficou satisfeito ao saber que Carlo não vinha causando problemas ultimamente. É claro, era uma boa surpresa. O espanhol se sentia orgulhoso por conseguir "reformar" o amigo, que parecia muito mais querido do que quando chegara à Grécia pela primeira vez._

_Evidentemente, não era possível dizer que Carlo estava se tornando o cavaleiro mais popular do Santuário: dizer isso era no mínimo fugir da realidade. No entanto, se Carlo não estava fazendo amigos com facilidade, ao menos era razoável notar que estava perdendo inimigos com mais rapidez. A essência da personalidade do italiano não mudara em nada, e isso significava que seu jeito rude e direto de falar ainda estava lá. A diferença era a tolerância com pessoas: Carlo, se não se tornara mais paciente com os pobres mortais, ao menos parecia mais tolerante às suas existências. E isso era uma grande evolução, a julgar pelo seu antecedente._

_Desde então, Shura tivera poucas oportunidades de conversar a sós com ele. O Grande Mestre repassara algumas funções de Aiolos e Saga para o espanhol, que se encontrava um pouco mais atarefado do que antes. Shura se sentia honrado por assumir mais funções de responsabilidade, mas isso significava que a partir de então teria menos tempo para dedicar aos seus assuntos pessoais. Aparentemente, Carlo também parecia desfrutar de pouquíssimo tempo para sim próprio._

_Por conta dessa distância, Shura começou a sentir uma tristeza inesperada. Era certo que o incomodavam alguns aspectos da personalidade do amigo, mas estava se acostumando ao jeito de ser daquele cavaleiro, tão diferente de todas as pessoas que conhecera até então. Não queria que tivessem de parar de se falar agora que... bem, que podiam conversar. Sem se ameaçar ou pular um no pescoço do outro, quer dizer._

_- Que diabos eu estou pensando? – Shura murmurou para si, meneando a cabeça dentro do capuz discretamente._

_Os servos da casa de capricórnio tinham-no alertado de que precisavam descer até as lojas da cidade para reabastecer o estoque de alimentos, entre outros produtos de que necessitavam para trabalhar. No último instante, porém, Shura decidiu que iria no lugar deles: fazia algum tempo desde que saíra sozinho do Santuário, e uma mudança de ares viria a calhar. O garoto nem sequer se importava em ter de usar aquela capa pesada, que, conforme a regra do Santuário, deveria cobrir o corpo de todos os cavaleiros uma vez fora das imediações do Santuário._

_Perambular pela cidadela era como um passatempo para ele. Em pouco tempo, percorreu vários estabelecimentos e finalizou a lista que lhe fora dada pelos servos. Mataria o resto da tarde andando pelas ruas à esmo, como gostava de fazer sempre que descia para o centro da cidade._

_Shura conhecia várias pessoas lá. Apesar da pouca idade, era capaz de entreter os adultos com a sua inteligência e educação em longas conversas, o que lhe custara algumas provocações do seu amigo Aiolos. "Olha quem chegou", ele dizia rindo quando via o espanhol voltando da cidade, "Aquele velhinho disfarçado de menino está vindo lá de baixo!". Shura não ligava: eram todas pessoas interessantes, únicas, e, na sua humilde opinião, valia muito a pena conhecê-las._

_Ele conhecia pessoas boas, pessoas teimosas, até mesmo algumas pessoas um pouco intragáveis, mas lidava muito bem com todas elas. Recentemente, entretanto, a única pessoa que não lhe saía da cabeça era um certo italiano, cuja personalidade era para ele tão misteriosa quanto desafiadora. "É um tipo diferente de sujeito sincero", ele analisou, "Simples e sincero". Então Shura mordeu o lábio inferior, balançando a cabeça._

_- Vamos parar de pensar nisso agora, certo? – murmurou entre-dentes para si, corando – Tá parecendo obcecado, então vamos parar com isso..._

_Às vezes Shura dava conselhos a si mesmo em voz alta: parecia que assim era mais fácil de segui-los. Na maioria das vezes, funcionava._

_O garoto tomou uma rua pouco movimentada e caminhou mais depressa por ela. Se quisesse chegar ao alto da casa de Áries a tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol, deveria tomar um atalho, mesmo que isso significasse cortar o bairro menos tranqüilo da região sozinho. O que não era problema, diga-se de passagem, para um praticamente ordenado cavaleiro de Atena. Se surgisse qualquer dificuldade, ele poderia resolvê-la rápida e tranquilamente, mas ele esperava não ter que se dar ao trabalho. _

_De súbito, sentiu o sangue gelar. Quase tropeçou, o coração acelerando rapidamente: estava sentindo um cosmo hostil se acender não muito longe dali. E o cosmo parecia pertencer a ninguém menos que Carlo!_

_"O que é que está acontecendo aqui?", Shura se perguntava, correndo rua acima, o capuz caindo para trás. Por mais clara que estivesse a tarde, a rua que tomara era cercada de altos sobrados que a escureciam, dando a impressão de que a noite já chegara. Logo, surgiu no horizonte a entrada de um pequeno túnel, de onde parecia emanar aquele cosmo tão agressivo. Cautelosamente, a fim de não perder o elemento surpresa para um possível ataque, Shura se aproximou, escondendo o corpo atrás de uma parede próxima._

_Lá estava Carlo, naquele beco mal iluminado, a capa atirada ao seu lado, encarando três homens aparentemente furiosos com ele. Atrás do italiano, uma pessoa soluçava freneticamente._

_- Seu filho da puta! Vai pagar caro por isso, ouviu? – Shura ouviu um dos homens berrar, uma faca na mão._

_- Você vai morrer, pivete imundo! – exclamou outro homem, avançando para Carlo – Essa cidade já é suja sem a ajuda de forasteiros como você! _

_Shura não acreditava no que via. Também não acreditava que Carlo pudesse ser ferido por um bando de arruaceiros tão facilmente. Mesmo assim, não agüentou assistir àquela cena e se preparou para correr em sua ajuda. Mas não conseguiu se mover. Uma força invisível e muito familiar o prendia em seu esconderijo._

_"Carlo, seu maldito!", Shura pensou alucinado, começando a queimar o cosmo, "Me solta agora!"_

_Como que em resposta à sua ordem, ouviu a risada de Carlo ecoar assustadoramente pelo túnel e, num piscar de olhos, os três homens foram atirados ao chão, gemendo de dor. Horrorizado, Shura apenas podia observar enquanto Carlo caminhava até uma das figuras que se contorcia de dor e se ajoelhava ao seu lado, rindo um riso quase demente._

_- Eu não entendi do que você me chamou – disse o italiano, puxando o pescoço de sua vítima por seu colar de couro – Cê não quer repetir? _

_Shura ouviu o homem grunhir, aterrorizado, os pés se batendo na tentativa de se arrastar para longe do agressor. Carlo riu um pouco mais, e de repente, seus olhos se estreitaram, sombrios._

_- Eu deveria matar escória como você. Seu merda – Shura arregalou os olhos, sentindo um imenso bloco de gelo no lugar do seu coração. "Não faça isso, Carlo, não faça isso, não faça isso", suplicava ao amigo silenciosamente._

_Carlo deixou escapar um suspiro entediado, e Shura recobrou o controle sobre seu próprio corpo. Imediatamente, o espanhol correu até o amigo, que voltou a falar aos homens no chão._

_- Se eu encontrar vocês nessa cidade outra vez – ele sibilou, uma nota de prazer em sua voz – podem ter certeza de que eu vou levar as suas cabeças repugnantes junto comigo._

_Shura olhava estarrecido para Carlo e para os homens no chão, que se arrastavam o mais rápido que podiam para fora do túnel. Carlo se virou para ele, um grande sorriso no rosto, como quem acabara de encontrar um velho amigo numa festa depois de muitos anos._

_- Shura! – chamou, a voz maliciosa soando verdadeiramente animada – Shura, Shura... Que bom te encontrar aqui. Tá voltando pro Santuário?_

_Shura teve ímpetos de agarrar o amigo pelos ombros e sacudi-lo para fazer desaparecer aquele sorriso. Ao invés disso, no entanto, apenas levantou os braços, gesticulando agitado. Seu coração ainda batia muito acelerado._

_- O que diabos aconteceu aqui, Carlo! E por que eu fiquei imobilizado lá fora! – finalmente, o espanhol voltou o olhar para a figura que chorava atrás dele. Era uma garota, parecia um pouco mais velha que eles e tinha as roupas um pouco rasgadas. Ela se encolheu contra a parede do túnel, observando os dois – Vai ficar tudo bem – disse ele, tirando a própria capa e oferecendo-a à garota gentilmente._

_Carlo estalou a língua a meio caminho de recuperar a própria capa do chão, alheio ao aparente sofrimento da garota._

_- Topei com aquele vermes e essa pirralha no beco. Eles tavam querendo assaltá-la, eu entrei no meio e eles começaram a me xingar, eu suponho – resumiu Carlo, levantando-se com a capa na mão – Acho que dá tempo de alcançar aqueles infelizes ainda..._

_Shura olhou incrédulo para o amigo, que fitara rapidamente as silhuetas dos três atacantes no horizonte. Em seguida, Carlo voltou para junto dele e da garota, como se tivesse apenas acabado de espantar cachorros da sua cesta de piquenique._

_- Como você se chama? – perguntou Shura, voltando sua atenção à garota. Resolveria aquele problema e então poderia discutir o que acabara de acontecer com Carlo – Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Você mora aqui perto?_

_A pobre menina balbuciou com a voz fraca em resposta, os olhos úmidos e vermelhos:_

_- Mime. E-eu moro naquela casa ali – ela apontou à esquerda ao fim do túnel, com a mão trêmula._

_- Tudo bem – Shura disse com firmeza, ajudando a garota a se levantar. Atrás dele, Carlo girou os olhos – Vamos até lá, então. Depois eu sugiro que você vá até a delegacia. Tem alguém que possa ir com você, sua mãe, talvez seu pai?_

_A menina acenou lentamente com a cabeça e então, para o espanto dos dois garotos, abraçou Shura com força, recomeçando a chorar._

_- Pelo amor de _Dio_ – Carlo reclamou para a ela – Já chega de choradeira, não?_

_Se os braços de Shura não estivessem ocupados com a garota, teria dado um tapa na cabeça do amigo. Antes que ele pudesse repreendê-lo, porém, a menina fez um movimento brusco em seus braços, ficando em silêncio._

_- Tem razão – ela murmurou para si. Em seguida, ergueu uma mão, buscando o braço de Carlo – V-você me salvou... Obrigada, muito obrigada!_

_Antes mesmo que seus dedos tocassem a pele de Carlo, no entanto, ele estapeou sua mão, parecendo chocado. _

_- Ei! Nada de tocar em mim! – Carlo a censurou, a voz um tanto quanto estridente._

_Mime e Shura fitaram-no com os olhos arregalados: a primeira, confusa e sem graça, o segundo, em algum lugar entre se desculpar infinitamente com a garota e espancar seu amigo até a morte._

_- Carlo! – Shura disse em tom de represália._

_- Não é melhor você andar logo e despachar a menina? – cortou o italiano se afastando e se sentando na calçada – Vê se vai rápido, que eu quero voltar logo._

_Shura não podia acreditar nas atitudes do amigo. Entretanto, para evitar mais constrangimentos, deu meia volta com a garota ainda abraçada a ele e caminhou até a casa mais próxima._

_- Ele é incorrigível – disse, mordendo o lábio – Eu sinto muito por isso. Tenho certeza de que ele não quis te ofender._

_A garota meneou com a cabeça, corada. Em menos de dez minutos, Shura conversou com a mãe da menina, explicando o ocorrido e procurando tranqüilizá-las. As duas se abraçavam, abaladas, mas ainda assim agradeceram ao garoto gentil, que educadamente recusou-lhes o convite para um chá. Era tarde, e ele precisava voltar logo para 'casa'. E também ter uma conversa séria com uma certa pessoa._

_Encontrou Carlo ainda sentado, mexendo distraidamente os pedregulhos da rua com o calcanhar. Ao se aproximar, ele levantou o olhar, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Os dois se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos._

_- Vamos indo, eu tô morrendo de fome – Carlo disse, se levantando._

_- Espera aí – Shura chamou o amigo, que fora na frente – Não vai me contar o que foi tudo isso?_

_Carlo se voltou para o espanhol, desgostoso._

_- Sério? Vai querer me interrogar agora?_

_Shura analisou o corpo de Carlo, caminhando em sua direção._

_- Não tá machucado, certo? – ele viu o amigo girar os olhos e praguejar em italiano. Shura ruborizou: até ele podia admitir que fora a pergunta mais tola daquela noite – Carlo, eu não estou brincando. Se alguém lá do Santuário souber do que você fez hoje, você vai estar em maus lençóis._

_- _Você_ é do Santuário – Carlo disse, a voz arrastada de sempre – _Você _pode me colocar em maus lençóis se quiser._

_"Folgado", Shura pensou, levemente irritado com a tranquilidade que ele emanava, "Você sabe que eu não quero fazer isso, não é?"._

_- Você quase matou aqueles caras! – ele continuou, num tom mais brando – Eu podia ter te ajudado a levá-los até a polícia, mas você _tinha_ que resolver tudo do seu jeito. Você não deveria ter me impedido..._

_Dessa vez, Carlo retrucou com vontade._

_- Você é cego? Não viu o que aqueles babacas fizeram com a pirralha? – disse, uma mão na cintura, a outra indicando a casa da mencionada garota – Eles tavam tentando arrancar a roupa dela quando eu cheguei. É _óbvio_ que eu ia dar um jeito neles sozinho. E não sei se você reparou, mas eu não matei ninguém hoje. Pode guardar as facas._

_De repente, Shura começou a entender toda aquela história e, embora tentasse evitar, não pode conter um enorme sorriso. Carlo tinha agido _heroicamente_, a sua maneira, para salvar uma garota! Então ele estava certo desde o começo: de fato, por trás daquela máscara de frieza e indiferença, _havia_ uma pessoa com sentimentos nobres também! Era demais até mesmo para Shura deixar passar sem provocá-lo._

_- Ah... Então você tá me dizendo que queria salvar Mime sozinho – ele caçoou, ainda que com certo cuidado – Eu não deveria ter me intrometido no final, me desculpe._

_Carlo o encarou como quem não entendesse do que Shura estava falando._

_- Eu dei uma surra neles sozinho pra salvar _a sua _pele, seu idiota! – foi a resposta que Shura recebeu de um Carlo incrédulo – A menina foi um mero efeito colateral._

_O espanhol começou a sentir seu humor se esvair, dando lugar a uma leve sensação de desconforto. _

_- Como assim? Que você quis dizer com isso? – ele indagou cauteloso, começando a se sentir ofendido. Shura preferia acreditar que Carlo não estava insinuando que ele não era capaz de repreender, por conta, três civis por agredir uma garota indefesa._

_Carlo bufou visivelmente cansado de explicar o que lhe parecia evidente._

_- Aqueles caras eram tarados, entendeu? – ele disse em italiano, como se assim esclarecesse todas as dúvidas – Se você tivesse aparecido antes, era bem capaz de eles terem te agarrado no lugar da pirralha. É porque você é muito delicado até com gente que não merece._

_A mente de Shura travou temporariamente. Num minuto, estava se sentindo confortável o suficiente para zombar do amigo, e no minuto seguinte, tinha de ouvir que era _presa fácil _para tarados. Seu cérebro não conseguiu processar aquela montanha russa de emoções. Ele começou a ficar vermelho, constrangido e definitivamente ofendido ao mesmo tempo._

_- Eu _nunca_ te dei razões pra dizer que eu sou "delicado" – Shura argumentou agressivo. De verdade? Aquilo era pior do que Carlo subestimar a sua força pura e simplesmente. De _onde é que_ ele tirara aquela idéia?_

_- Pff... Tá certo – fez Carlo, cheio de desdém – Eu já falei que tô com fome? Anda logo. Vamos voltar._

_Shura estava absolutamente chocado. Esbarrou com força no ombro de Carlo ao passar, deixando-o para trás, os passos firmes. Fazia tempo que não o tiravam do sério daquela maneira._

_- Tá com pressa agora? – Carlo gritou, lá de trás, parecendo maldosamente animado._

_- Vai se ferrar, Carlo! – Shura gritou de volta, irritado._

_Carlo levantou as sobrancelhas. Aparentemente, quando tiravam Shura do sério, ele demorava um pouquinho para se acalmar._

* * *

Eu gosto do Carlo agressivo/sem noção + o Shura angustiado com ele! x3

Shura não gosta de parecer muito bonzinho, mas não consegue evitar: ele é um bom moço e o Deathmask já sabe.

Tá devagar a coisa entre eles né? Por enquanto o Carlo só cutuca... e o Shura estressa.

Juro que vai melhorar! ó_ò


	6. Chapter 6

__

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

__

Sabem, eu sou meio de lua. Às vezes acho que o Frod tinha que se meter mais, outras horas, menos... Vou me decidindo e escrevendo. E espero que fique bom pra vocês!

Enjoy your flight!

* * *

Ao que tudo indicava, depois do período conturbado que sucedeu a chegada do novo estrangeiro Carlo, o Santuário voltou a vivenciar momentos de tranqüilidade. Pouco a pouco, os demais cavaleiros que faltavam chegaram, completando o total de onze jovens cavaleiros. O pequeno Camus, vindo da Sibéria, aterrissou na Grécia cerca de duas semanas após Carlo. Tal como Mu, este garoto logo demonstrou ser uma pessoa de poucas palavras, ainda que suportasse melhor o assédio dos incansáveis Milo e Aiolia. Em seguida, viria Shaka, o tão aguardado cavaleiro, que segundo diziam, era a reencarnação de Buda na Terra.

Passado um ano, a vida naquele lugar mudara pouco. Um pouco mais maduros, todos os cavaleiros de ouro já haviam conquistado o direito de vestir suas respectivas armaduras douradas e já desempenhavam tarefas sob ordem direta do mestre mundo afora. Certamente, não era das tarefas mais fáceis. Alguns deles enfrentaram sérias dificuldades, como Aldebaran e Afrodite, que tiveram de conter uma revolta violenta em Angola, insuflada por um antigo cavaleiro de prata caído. Camus passara alguns dias sem conseguir falar com ninguém, exceto Milo, na primeira vez que lhe fora ordenado executar um rebelde. Eventualmente, chegaria o dia em que todos eles matariam pela primeira vez.

Shura, no entanto, ainda não tivera de passar por isso. É certo que já fora enviado a diversas missões, sozinho ou junto a outros companheiros. Passara por momentos difíceis, salvara da morte seus companheiros e não deixara de impressionar com sua força, agilidade e fidelidade em todas estas vezes. Apenas no tocante à morte não era veterano, e isso o incomodava. De que forma poderia ajudar a consolar seus companheiros quando isso ocorria? Não era como se Shura estivesse sedento por uma missão de execução – muito pelo contrário. O jovem só queria estar preparado para confortar os que eram designados a este tipo de tarefa.

Era por isso que se dirigia à casa de câncer naquela manhã. Durante os exercícios matinais com os aprendizes de cavaleiro, Shura recebera a notícia que tanto aguardara.

- Ficou sabendo, Shura? – Aiolia comentou, ao passar perto do outro, a mochila pendurada num dos ombros – Parece que Carlo acabou de voltar do Vietnã.

- Ele já voltou! – Shura não pôde esconder sua surpresa, desfazendo a posição de combate – Ele chegou agora? Você viu como ele está?

- Ainda não vi. Ele chegou já faz umas duas horas, o Aiolos me disse – continuou Aiolia, parando na frente do amigo. O garoto com quem Shura treinava fez um muxoxo de insatisfação ao perceber que seu parceiro de luta o estava ignorando.

- Dag, me desculpe – Shura finalmente pareceu se dar conta da presença do menino – Você pode ir treinar com o Shaka ali. Preciso sair.

Assim que o garoto foi embora, ambos Aiolia e Shura se dirigiram para a saída da arena.

- Tá preocupado, Shura? – indagou Aiolia, divertido, alcançando a bolsa que o outro esquecia, tamanha era sua pressa em chegar à quarta casa – Relaxa um pouco.

- Não sei, Aiolia – Shura assentiu com a cabeça, em agradecimento e logo apertou o passo em direção ao primeiro lance de escadas rumo à casa de Áries – Eu fui contra a ida dele desde o começo. Aiolos e Saga também. Por que o Mestre teve que mandá-lo sozinho? Eu poderia ter ido junto, sem problemas...

- Claro que não! – Aiolia exclamou, incrédulo – Seu estilo de luta não ia ajudar lá: o do Carlo era mais adequado para a situação no Vietnã.

O espanhol encarou o amigo chocado.

- Você está me dizendo que concorda com esse absurdo? – Shura perguntou, um pouco exasperado – Que ele deveria ter mesmo ido sozinho para aquela guerra!

- Oi, oi! Calma aí! – Aiolia ficou surpreso com a reação incisiva de Shura – Foi quando eu achei que o Saga fosse junto. Era pro Saga ter ido com ele.

Os dois ficaram silenciosos por um tempo. Ninguém sabia explicar o motivo das cada vez mais constantes recaídas de Saga, que o impediam de realizar suas atividades rotineiras. O cavaleiro aparecia pálido e pouco concentrado, e logo sumia para algum lugar deserto onde, Shura supunha, tentava descansar. Aiolos lhe contara que certa vez tivera de socorrer o amigo, desacordado no chão da própria casa.

De qualquer maneira, o fato era que Carlo fora enviado sozinho para encobrir alguns eventos da guerra do Vietnã em nome do Santuário, e isso preocupava Shura. Mais do que sua estabilidade, conquistada com sacrifícios, Shura temia pelos estado de espírito do colega. Não era como se Carlo fosse o cavaleiro mais dado à sensibilidade do Santuário, mas decididamente não era o mais sincero com as próprias emoções. Shura sabia o quanto isso podia prejudicar a vida de um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Não importa agora. Precisamos ter certeza de que ele está bem – Shura falou, em tom mais ameno – O bem estar de nós todos reflete a integridade do Santuário. Ninguém quer um Santuário decadente por causa do emocional de um cavaleiro, certo?

Aiolia deu de ombros.

- Pode ser. Mas acho que você está exagerando. O Carlo não é tão sensível do jeito que você diz.

Ambos seguiram juntos até a casa de touro, onde Aiolia parou para conversar com o seu guardião enquanto Shura seguia adiante. O sol estava a pino quando finalmente chegou ao portal da casa de câncer.

Como acontecia na maioria das vezes em que a visitava, Shura não conseguia detectar qualquer sinal do cosmo do colega. Certamente, Carlo era mestre em disfarçar sua presença. Naquela ocasião, no entanto, Shura distinguiu um cosmo muito discreto, excitado, vindo de dentro da casa.

Aliviado em se refugiar do calor do sol, Shura adentrou os aposentos frescos daquela casa, procurando qualquer sinal de seu guardião. Foi quando ouviu muito baixo o som de vozes sussurrando à sua esquerda.

- Carlo? Sou eu. Você está aí?

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de Carlo surgir das sombras, ainda vestindo a armadura de câncer que Shura constatou, assombrado, brilhava num tom vermelho assustador. Apesar disso, o cavaleiro de câncer parecia nada mais do que apenas surpreso. Na verdade, e o recém-chegado reparou curioso, seu rosto estava um tanto corado, os lábios igualmente avermelhados.

- Ah... Aí está você. Tá tudo bem...? Acabei de saber que você tinha chegado – o garoto comentou, preocupado com a aparência inquieta do outro – Se estiver precisando de alguma coisa, eu -

- Às vezes as pessoas só precisam de um pouco de privacidade, Shura.

O garoto arregalou os olhos. Estivera tão compenetrado em verificar o estado de Carlo que mal se dera conta da presença de outro cavaleiro na casa, além deles. Afrodite, belo como sempre, o observava com um intenso desdém.

- Afrodite – Shura cumprimentou, um tanto quanto cauteloso – Eu não esperava encontrar você aqui.

- Sempre aparece sem avisar. É muita falta de educação, sabia? – comentou o pisciano, altivo. Então seus olhos passaram de Shura para Carlo, sem esperar uma resposta – Eu já estou indo.

O cavaleiro se retirou silenciosamente, os passos leves ecoando no silêncio da casa. De repente Shura se sentiu bastante constrangido. Parecia que aquele cavaleiro tinha o dom de desconcertar Shura nas piores horas - leia-se: na frente de Carlo.

- Me desculpe por vir sem avisar – disse um pouco sem jeito, o olhar baixo. Ele não viu que Carlo o fitava, os olhos semicerrados. – Eu soube que você chegou de manhã do Vietnã e quis passar aqui para ver se podia te ajudar em alguma coisa...

- Oh – fez Carlo sem desviar o olhar, com um gesto vago atrás de si – Afrodite trouxe uma parte da bagagem, então só vou tirar essa armadura agora.

Definitivamente, era mais um daqueles momentos em que Shura sentia o coração pular algumas batidas. Ou mesmo sentia que não tinha coração, mas um gélido vazio que chegava a entorpecê-lo momentaneamente em seu lugar.

- Eu posso ouvir você enquanto limpo essa bagunça – Carlo disse em sua voz arrastada, tirando Shura de seu torpor temporário – Pode vir.

Carlo lhe dera as costas, a caminho do jardim, fazendo sua capa ensangüentada esvoaçar atrás de si. Shura deveria segui-lo. Deveria se sentir aliviado pela aparente calma do amigo, que acabara de voltar de um inferno na Terra. Deveria perguntar se estava tudo bem e Carlo responderia que sim, estava abalado, mas agora estava tudo bem. Então Shura saberia que não precisava se preocupar e poderia ir embora tranqüilo depois de uma conversa breve, simples assim.

Mas alguma coisa naqueles últimos minutos despertou no espanhol certa ansiedade. Ele esqueceu de que viera para indagá-lo sobre sua estadia no Vietnã. A única coisa que importava era o fato de que Carlo parecia estar indo embora, coberto de sangue, sem precisar da sua ajuda. O fato de que Afrodite chegara antes dele, e o quanto isso parecia lhe desgostar. Havia algo de insuportável na idéia de que Carlo pudesse descartá-lo a qualquer momento, e Shura não sabia identificar a origem dessa sensação. Só o que queria era impedir que Carlo fosse embora. Então, mesmo sem saber por que o fazia, estendeu a mão esquerda e apanhou a capa que tremulava a sua frente.

- Ei. Dá pra soltar? – Carlo perguntou, antes de se voltar para Shura e ver o olhar confuso e assustado do mesmo – O que foi?

Shura encontrou os olhos acobreados de Carlo, sem saber o que dizer. Ainda segurava a capa na mão enquanto Carlo se aproximava.

- O que você quer? – Shura o ouviu perguntar, a voz baixa bem próxima de si.

Shura se tranqüilizou – claro que o colega não estava indo a lugar nenhum. Estava bem ali, na sua frente e não ia a lugar nenhum.

- Eu... – ele começou, soltando o tecido avermelhado em sua mão – Eu queria perguntar. Sobre a Venezuela... Quer dizer, o Vietnã! Como foi no Vietnã.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, Shura sentindo o rosto esquentar e Carlo com o semblante impassível.

- Nada de mais – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz baixo e levemente desinteressado, o olhar fixo no do outro – Se você quiser detalhes da guerra, são um monte de coisas chatas. Nem vale a pena falar.

Shura se espantou.

- Ah, mas... Você não ficou, sabe... nem um pouco assustado? Quer dizer, que bom, se não ficou... não é que eu esperasse... – Shura se calou. Não estava fazendo sentido algum, sabe-se lá por que. Resolveu mudar de assunto – Todo esse sangue... Você se machucou?

A julgar pela sobrancelha levantada de Carlo, a pergunta era meio estranha. O cavaleiro respondeu, após uma pausa:

- Um pouco, claro. É incrível como essa armadura pode resistir – Carlo inspecionou a própria mão, o dourado da armadura quase desaparecendo no sangue que a impregnava – Mas não aconteceu nada grave. Pelo menos, não comigo. Mas aquele lugar era um cemitério a céu aberto. Nunca tinha visto um campo de batalha tão sangrento, e eu já vi várias coisas... - Carlo completou, o olhar ausente.

Shura começou a se sentir aliviado: mesmo Carlo, que em geral transmitia tanta indiferença, era capaz de se incomodar com situações como aquela. "Agora sim", pensou ele, "agora eu posso tentar ajudá-lo".

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero – Carlo disse repentinamente.

Shura retesou as costas.

- Ah, sim. – disse, se sentindo bem melhor – Se for qualquer coisa que esteja ao meu alcance.

_Finalmente, Shura estava se sentindo mais à vontade com a conversa. Carlo o fitou, respirando pesadamente antes de responder._

_- Eu quero que me deixe te beijar._

* * *

Shura: WTF? 

Mwahahaha. E aí, Shura, pêra, uva, maçã ou salada mista? ¬_¬ fufufufu...

Juro, o primeiro beijo é no próximo capítulo.

Como está até agora? Muita enrolação, né?


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Espero **de verdade** que vocês não tenham colocado uma expectativa muito grande nesse capítulo. Acho melhor não avisar mais no final dos capítulos que tem beijo, que te isso e aquilo, senão... eu vou acabar me sentindo pressionada e talvez isso comprometa o resultado do próximo capítulo. Né? =_=

MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Sei que pareço idiota, afinal, tem 3 reviews xD, dane-se. Eu fiquei MUITO MUITO MUITO feliz/encorajada/grata pelos comentários que me fizeram. Estou pensando nelas enquanto escrevo, tenham certeza disso!

Bem... u.u' De qualquer forma, está aí mais um chaps. Repito: **Afrodite não é vilão nessa fic.**

Pode até aparecer mais para frente no meio do rolo dos outros dois... mas nada de vilanice bicha - não gosto disso.

______

____

Enjoy your flight!

* * *

______

_Shura levantou uma sobrancelha._

_- O quê, agora?_

_A vez de Carlo levantar uma sobrancelha._

_- Agora. Pensou que fosse quando?_

_"Estranho", ponderou Shura, confuso. Sentiu que seu rosto definitivamente esquentara e sacudiu a cabeça. Se não prestasse atenção no que o amigo dizia, com certeza iria acabar acreditando nas brincadeiras dele._

_- O que, mas – Shura riu nervosamente, tentando disfarçar seu desconcerto – Sem motivo nenhum, e você pede..._

_- Vai me relaxar – disse Carlo buscando os olhos escuros – Geralmente me ajuda._

_- "Geralmente" – Shura não sabia nem por onde começar a digerir aquilo tudo – Como assim, "geralmente"? Você já –_

_Carlo se aproximou, a mão direita procurando o ombro do companheiro. Ele tinha no rosto uma expressão desejosa que Shura jamais vira._

Uow.

_Se pudesse falar, a mente do espanhol teria dito exatamente isso. _

_- Claro que já. Sempre faço com o Afrodite – disse Carlo, os olhos semicerrados e um pouco ansiosos decorando cada detalhe da expressão espantada de Shura – Você nunca...?_

_- Você e o Afrodite? – Shura perguntou, recuando uns dois passos. Não sabia dizer por que se sentia tão angustiado de repente – Então por que você está dizendo isso pra mim! Acho que está falando com a pessoa errada..._

_Carlo avançara novamente em sua direção e o encurralara num dos pilares próximos._

_- Nós beijamos por brincadeira – disse, fazendo pouco com um gesto breve – É o que você faz também, não é? Com aquele Aiolos..._

_- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Shura, rindo – Claro que não!_

_Shura não conseguiu olhar nos olhos do colega, assim como não conseguia mais disfarçar a respiração curta, que denunciava sua própria ansiedade. A distância ridícula entre os rostos dos dois não estava ajudando – Shura sabia que Carlo podia sentir seu hálito oscilante, tal era a proximidade entre eles._

_- É mesmo? – perguntou o seu colega, com a voz reprimida – E não sente vontade?_

_- Carlo! O Aiolos é meu amigo – Shura argumentou, na tentativa de colocar um pouco de lógica naquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça – Você está sendo absurdo!_

_- Claro que não – retrucou o italiano, a voz ríspida – Você disse que queria ajudar, não é? Então, vai deixar ou não vai?_

_"Que situação!", exasperou-se Shura. "Preciso manter o controle aqui!" O garoto fechou os olhos, procurando organizar os pensamentos rapidamente. Seu rosto estava completamente ruborizado._

_- Tudo bem. Tudo bem... Você pode... – aquiesceu o espanhol, tentando controlar a respiração, mas fracassando completamente – Se te acalma..._

_Shura se perguntou se era realmente a escolha mais inteligente ao deparar com o par de olhos brilhantes de desejo que tanto o embaraçava. Não lhe ocorrera que talvez fosse apenas uma piada e que no último instante, Carlo diria algo como "Seu babaca! Achou mesmo que eu fosse beijar _você_?", ou alguma coisa na mesma linha de raciocínio. Ao invés disso, porém, Carlo levou a mão direita à face de Shura, fazendo com que ele inesperadamente conseguisse recuperar o fôlego, inspirando e exalando o ar com certa lentidão, como se inundado por uma tranqüilidade e aconchego repentinos._

_A despeito do nervosismo, a sensação daquela mão quente e possessiva no seu rosto era muito mais reconfortante do que sequer imaginara. Era uma sensação estranha e bem-vinda, e Shura quis prolongá-la inclinando a cabeça, de forma a aumentar o contato. De olhos fechados, Shura deixou escapar um suspiro silencioso. _

_Como que reagindo ao seu prazer, uma outra mão surgiu e pousou na sua nuca, enroscando-se nos seus cabelos não muito delicadamente._

_- _Sciocco_... – Carlo murmurou numa voz estranhamente contida, antes de guiar a boca do amigo a sua. _

_Carlo roçou seus lábios nos de Shura lentamente, como que para saborear cada milímetro dos lábios do outro. Shura sentiu as pálpebras tremerem e emitiu um som pequeno, antes de Carlo beijá-lo._

_Longe de estar acostumado a isso, Shura perdeu o fôlego em meio ao beijo que se prolongou e se intensificou num piscar de olhos. Logo, prestes a perder o equilíbrio, apoiou as próprias mãos nos braços do italiano, que lhe afagava o rosto e os cabelos. _

_Eles não souberam precisar quanto tempo durara aquele primeiro beijo. Em algum momento, Shura teve de rompê-lo para respirar, no que foi atentamente observado pelo seu companheiro, que ofegava arrebatado._

_Com os pensamentos acelerados, Shura mal podia se reconhecer: jamais se permitira sentir tamanha excitação. E pensar que ele viera para ajudar o amigo! Ao invés disso, lá estava ele, aparentemente se aproveitando da confusão de Carlo. Consciente de todo o seu corpo, ele deixou cair os braços e perguntou, vexado, como que para tentar retomar a conversa do ponto em que haviam parado:_

_- Eh... se sentindo melhor?_

_Carlo pensou por um instante e então respondeu, procurando os olhos escuros de Shura mais uma vez, esboçando ansiedade._

_- Mais uma vez? _

_Shura assentiu com a cabeça antes de perceber que o fizera._

_Carlo avançou sobre o amigo com menos cautela do que antes, desta vez decididamente prensando-o contra o pilar. Shura sequer teve tempo de se sobressaltar e logo suas mãos estavam ocupadas demais nas costas do italiano, tentando mantê-lo sob controle. É claro que não teve sucesso._

_Aqueles foram os primeiros de uma série de incontáveis outros beijos que eles trocaram a partir de então. Sempre que surgia uma oportunidade ou sempre que um deles – geralmente Carlo – sentia que era preciso, os dois se beijavam, às vezes demorando-se, às vezes até abusando da sorte, dependendo de onde estavam._

_Pouco a pouco, Shura foi se acostumando ao ritmo acelerado do amigo, passando ele mesmo a exigir maior ou menor intensidade dos lábios do italiano. Desnecessário dizer que Carlo sabia bem como satisfazer a vontade crescente do jovem espanhol, e era capaz de surpreendê-lo com sua ousadia em todas essas ocasiões. _

_O rosto constantemente afogueado, Shura não escapou à perspicaz observação de seu melhor amigo no Santuário, que logo o abordaria, curioso para descobrir quem estava mexendo com a cabeça do espanhol daquele jeito. Shura não o responderia, corando sem encarar Aiolos nos olhos, mudando de assunto rapidamente. Ele não sabia o que seu amigo poderia pensar se soubesse que vinha se encontrando com Carlo às escondidas. Na verdade, Shura não queria que Aiolos soubesse disso. O garoto preferia não mostrar aquele lado seu ao seu amigo mais querido._

_Shura notou – com estranha alegria – que Afrodite não mais visitava a casa de câncer com a antiga freqüência naquela época. Não percebeu, no entanto, que se fechara um pouco para Aiolos. Mas assim como não permitia que ele desvendasse seus sentimentos, permaneceria igualmente ignorante aos de Aiolos até o fim. E mesmo assim, não tomaria conhecimento deles. Carlo, no entanto, talvez tivesse compreendido Aiolos melhor do que gostaria. Analisando em retrospecto, Shura até procuraria entender nas entrelinhas o que não fora dito pelo seu adorado Aiolos, mas jamais – pensava ele melancólico – poderia ter certeza de qualquer coisa._

* * *

__

- Você apareceu finalmente! Eu achei que deveria retribuir o favor daquela vez.

_Por um longo minuto fez-se silêncio na casa de capricórnio. Shura parara junto a sua entrada enquanto Carlo mirava-lhe a aparência sombria. Aquele fora um dos poucos momentos em que os olhos de Máscara da Morte refletiram verdadeiro terror._

_Shura estava parado diante dele, a armadura dourada de capricórnio brilhando magnânima em seu corpo inerte. Apenas suas mãos e faces, cobertas de sangue, e a expressão de seus olhos negros denunciavam que o garoto finalizara a missão._

_- ... Shura._

_O garoto pensou ter escutado o seu nome. Com um leve espanto, deu-se conta de que Carlo ainda estava lá, em sua casa, caminhando em sua direção. Olhou para ele, mas não pôde dizer qualquer coisa._

_Havia um rosto refletido no elmo do italiano que se aproximava. Manchado de vermelho vivo. Os olhos do espanhol começaram a arder, e ele piscou várias vezes antes de sussurrar:_

_- Eu acabei._

_Rapidamente, Carlo levou uma das mãos ao rosto do amigo. Shura sentiu o calor familiar através de sua pele e quis tocá-lo. Não queria que aquele calor tão reconfortante o deixasse jamais. Não quando ele sentia tanta necessidade dele. Em seu íntimo, porém, começara a entender que nada, nem mesmo aquele simples toque, poderia durar para sempre. Shura fora o principal responsável pela morte de uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele, e não havia modo de trazer o riso ou a companhia de Aiolos de volta. Shura jamais se sentira tão sujo. _

_- O que é isso? – Shura sentiu o hálito quente em seu rosto, os olhos fechados. Sentira que o amigo lhe esfregava a face, um tanto desajeitado – Está chorando._

_Mais lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e escorreram silenciosamente. Shura não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficaram naquela mesma posição, mas não parecia suficiente. Surpreendendo a si mesmo e ao colega, aproximou-se de Carlo, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, os dedos manchando o peito da armadura do amigo. Logo, começou a sentir a respiração voltando ao normal, e uma mão hesitante em seus cabelos._

_- Você fez o que era certo – Carlo disse, lentamente, os lábios sobre a fronte ensangüentada do espanhol – Você fez o que tinha que ser feito._

_- Eu não estou conseguindo – Shura murmurou, levantando os olhos inquietos e brilhantes para o amigo – Eu matei um inocente... ele não era traidor..._

_Os olhos de Carlo nunca lhe pareceram tão frios. Shura não pôde sustentar aquele olhar. Baixou a cabeça, ainda encolhido contra o corpo do amigo que o abraçava com uma firmeza gélida._

_- Shura – o espanhol ouviu a voz do amigo soar inflexível perto de seu ouvido – Você não deve chorar por ele. Tá me ouvindo? Não deve chorar por isso._

_Ele sentiu uma mão levantando seu rosto e os lábios ávidos de Carlo sendo pressionados contra os seus. E por mais que o beijo daquele cavaleiro o tivesse salvado em momentos difíceis em outras ocasiões, Shura já não podia extrair conforto algum naquela situação. Ele tinha a impressão de que, a cada beijo que trocava com o italiano, a decepção de Aiolos aumentava, onde quer que estivesse. E Shura não podia suportar nem mesmo pensar no seu melhor amigo naquele momento._

_Carlo não entenderia por que Aiolos era tão importante para ele. Não havia espaço para discutir Aiolos com ele, Shura sabia disso desde sempre. O espanhol não conseguiria continuar com aquilo: eventualmente rompeu o beijo e se desvencilhou dos braços do italiano o mais gentilmente que pôde. Dirigiu-se, então, ao próprio jardim a passos rápidos, deixando para trás um Carlo um tanto confuso. _

_E Shura fechou as portas do jardim atrás de si, sem dizer uma palavra._

_

* * *

_

CARLO: Oi, oi! Now wait just a minute!

SHURA: What's the matter?

CARLO: How come we only kissed twice in this chapter!

SHURA: C'mon. We were way too young to do more than that back then anyway. You know. Around ten…

CARLO: So what? Tell her to work harder - and faster. So that we can get to the good stuff sooner…

SHURA: Are you referring to that lazy writer? And what do you mean by 'good stuff'? I'm not doing THAT with you, you know.

CARLO: Well, lucky me, that's up to the lazy writer to decide, not you. I'm sure she listens to me better than she'd listen to your reasons for not-to-do-it.

Carlo's gotta a point there. Sorry, Shushu.

Muito chato? Vocês esperavam mais?

Pode ter parecido estranho o primeiro beijo ser seguido tão de repente pelo 'último', mas esse capítulo é apenas uma memória, não a história em si. Sim, ainda temos que voltar para a narração em /i (não itálico xD). Sim, para o azar do Shura, pretendo deixar as coisas mais picantes, agora que eles vão estar mais crescidinhos (16 anos?). Não, não vai ser logo no próximo capítulo, mas acontecerá (Shura: Ohnoes D:)!

Vou continuar me esforçando aqui! Até o próximo capítulo!

AFRODITE: P.S. - this's the only and last time in life Carlo a.k.a. Deathmask'll be seen looking down upon MY kisses. You just wait, you bastard...


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Continuo EXTREMAMENTE grata pelos retornos que os leitores têm me dado! Fico muito animada com eles! Espero estar correspondendo às expectativas a cada capítulo!

Adianto que este, em particular, parece mais reflexivo do que os anteriores.

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos – logo percebeu que ainda não amanhecera.

Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que falara com Máscara da Morte na casa de Áries. Havia anos desde a última vez que o chamara pelo seu verdadeiro nome, e no entanto, acabara de sonhar com aquela época tão doce, tão cheia de vida. Aqueles sonhos, ele os vinha tendo já há alguns dias.

Shura estava largado em cima da cama como se fosse mais um dos seus travesseiros amassados. Só. Largado. Tinha feito muito daquilo ultimamente, ficar deitado na cama sem fazer nada por horas madrugada adentro, insone. Desde... que aquilo acontecera, tinha começado a fazer coisas que não eram bem do seu feitio. Tinha se afastado de todos os cavaleiros, entre outras coisas bastante lamentáveis que, infelizmente, ele não pôde evitar.

- Carlo – Shura murmurou para o travesseiro, antes de esconder o rosto nele e praguejar em espanhol. Dizer o nome do amigo em voz alta agora lhe soava tão estranho quanto constrangedor. Shura associava aquele nome aos tempos pacíficos no Santuário, e pronunciá-lo agora, numa época sombria em que já não falava mais com o italiano ou com qualquer outro cavaleiro se pudesse evitar, trazia à tona essas lembranças que pareciam pertencer a outra pessoa. Ele se sentiu muito, muito velho de repente. Deveria estar parecendo o Mestre ancião, dos Cinco Picos antigos.

Estivera em Rozan alguns meses atrás cumprindo ordens do Santuário. Estava apenas de passagem: haviam-no mandado investigar uma série de eventos 'paranormais' que eclodiram em um pequeno vilarejo na Indonésia, e antes disso tudo, tivera de passar por Jamiel, onde se encontrou com o cavaleiro de Áries, que há tempos não via. Eram incontáveis os lugares por onde passara nos últimos anos, mas Shura não se sentia nem um pouco cansado. Muito pelo contrário, todas aquelas viagens que fazia em nome do Grande Mestre lhe traziam um alívio profundo.

Desde a morte de Aiolos, muitas coisas haviam mudado no Santuário. O Grande Mestre frequentemente dizia aos cavaleiros de ouro que o mal voltara a macular o planeta e que todos deveriam se preparar para uma batalha iminente. Não se celebravam mais tantas festas como antes, mas também não parecia haver muita gente interessada em participar delas, de qualquer forma. Os guardiões mais poderosos de Atena agora a serviam sem vestígios de sorrisos ou alegria: parecia que, junto com Aiolos, a vivacidade que antes caracterizava o Santuário também fora exterminada.

Milo e Aiolia deixaram de perturbar os companheiros aos altos brados, como costumavam fazer. Na verdade, se Shura não os conhecesse, poderia jurar que eram pessoas completamente diferentes daquelas que ajudara a recepcionar anos antes, quando era apenas mais um supervisor do Santuário. Os dois jovens gregos agora sequer trocavam cumprimentos quando se encontravam. Pairava entre eles uma atmosfera de rancor muito grande. Desde a partida de Camus para a Sibéria, Milo se tornara ainda mais intransigente, principalmente com Aiolia. O leão, por sua vez, amargara semanas sombrias na qualidade de irmão do traidor de Atena. Não podia conceber a idéia de que seu honrado irmão fosse capaz de um ato tão perverso contra a deusa. Por se recusar a reconhecer a decisão do Grande Mestre, Aiolia foi punido com a suspensão do seu direito de portar a armadura sagrada de leão por tempo indeterminado.

Shaka, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, não pareceu se abalar com a súbita mudança de ares nas doze casas zodiacais. Era um dos poucos cavaleiros de ouro, além de Dohko, Camus e Mu, que haviam se responsabilizado pelo treinamento de futuros discípulos, e essa atividade demandava toda a sua atenção. Mu, por sua vez, pedira permissão para se afastar do Santuário em vista do seu ofício em Jamiel como o único reparador de armaduras sagradas em exercício no mundo. Aldebaran comentara certa vez que o ariano se mostrara desgostoso com a severa punição infligida a Aiolia pelo Mestre, e que resolvera voltar para sua terra natal temporariamente por achar que não compreendia mais as prioridades do Santuário.

Afrodite não era visto com muita freqüência desde então, mas às vezes era flagrado percorrendo as escadarias dos templos sozinho, e não falava com ninguém. Seu semblante exprimia um misto de apatia e resignação perante a situação em que passaram a viver. Saga desaparecera misteriosamente e havia semanas desde a última vez que fora visto. Alguns diziam que seu equilíbrio emocional fora seriamente abalado com a traição de Aiolos e que o cavaleiro fugira, gradualmente se deixando dominar pela loucura. Não era como se não esperassem alguma atitude anormal do geminiano: ele vinha se mostrando fraco em várias ocasiões e, apesar de serem desconhecidas as razões de suas recaídas, muitos acreditavam que era mesmo apenas questão de tempo até que o cavaleiro perdesse a compostura.

O fato é que o Santuário perdera vários de seus preciosos guardiões. Aquele lugar se esvaziara, seus habitantes remanescentes pouco interagiam e não faziam mais do que obedecer às ordens do Grande Mestre que, na opinião de Shura, a cada dia parecia mais e mais irascível. Foi por essas razões que Shura se sentiu aliviado em participar de tantas missões e cumprir tantas tarefas quanto fosse humanamente possível para um cavaleiro de Atena. Teria feito qualquer coisa para sair do Santuário e deixar para trás a nuvem de angústia que teimava em atormentar seus inquilinos.

_- Você deveria relaxar um pouco – Dohko lhe dissera, na ocasião em que se encontraram em Rozan. O velho guardião estava sentado de costas para Shura, e não pode ver a expressão de desdém no rosto do espanhol ao ouvir seu conselho – Um cavaleiro exausto é um cavaleiro vulnerável, e você não parece muito descansado._

_- Muito pelo contrário, mestre – Shura baixara o olhar até a bolsa, de onde retirava um envelope cintilante com o selo do Santuário – Mas se não se incomoda, prefiro falar sobre assuntos mais urgentes. O Grande Mestre solicita que o senhor preste seus serviços ao Santuário, reportando o que souber sobre os 'Titãs'. Ele também pede que o senhor relate o andamento da sua presente missão._

_Shura entregou o envelope ao Mestre Ancião, que fitou o pequeno pedaço de papel intensamente por alguns segundos. Shura gostaria muito de saber que missão era aquela que Saga uma vez comentara consigo, mas achava que seria pouco educado de sua parte perguntar ao Mestre Ancião. Estava claro que ele não iria contar nada a respeito de sua tarefa para ninguém._

_- Por que você veio me entregar isso? – perguntou o velho, guardando o envelope nas vestes, parecendo divertido – Um mensageiro do Santuário poderia ter feito o mesmo serviço, sem que você precisasse se desgastar vindo até aqui._

_Shura pigarreou, olhando para os lados, antes de responder:_

_- Como estou de passagem, achei que podia fazer esse favor aos servos do Santuário – o espanhol não gostava do tom defensivo da própria voz, mas continuou mesmo assim – Não importa, na verdade. Não foi um desvio tão grande no meu itinerário._

_Se havia algo que o intimidava era receber um daqueles olhares demorados e penetrantes do Mestre Ancião. Ele podia ser velho, mas seus olhos brilhavam como os de um jovem que sabe exatamente o que se passa na cabeça das outras pessoas._

_- Isso vai custar pelo menos mais uma semana na sua jornada até seu retorno ao Santuário – o Mestre disse, voltando a encarar a cachoeira a sua frente – É muito tempo pra ficar longe de casa._

_"O senhor está longe de casa há muito mais tempo", Shura pensou, sacudindo a cabeça logo em seguida. Aquilo realmente não era da conta dele, certo?_

_- Posso não compreender muito bem suas razões para fugir do Santuário – o velho surpreendeu Shura, ao falar novamente com sua voz retumbante e sábia – Mas você deveria voltar para onde as pessoas precisam de você. Para onde está Atena._

_A boca de Shura se abrira – por que o Mestre pensava que ele estava fugindo do Santuário? – mas o espanhol percebeu que não sabia o que dizer. Ele se limitou a fazer uma reverência silenciosa enquanto murmurava palavras de despedida antes de desaparecer, deixando o velho sozinho com suas próprias conclusões._

Shura se levantara. Aquele monte de lembranças aleatórias não poderia fazer bem a ninguém que estivesse com o sono atrasado, e o garoto não tinha uma boa noite de sono havia dias. Lentamente, ele se dirigiu ao banheiro, atirando as roupas em cima da cama: arrumaria seu quarto mais tarde. Passou pelo espelho sem se dar ao trabalho de girá-lo para a posição original, da qual o tirara desde que chegara há três dias. Nem podia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez em que fitara o próprio reflexo pela manhã.

Ele ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo. A temperatura das primeiras gotas sobre si fez sua pele se arrepiar, e Shura contraiu os ombros levemente. Ainda assim, não conseguiu impedir que os pensamentos continuassem a fluir velozes pela cabeça. Lembrara-se da sua visita a Jamiel, quando fora entregar ao cavaleiro de Áries um memento semelhante ao que entregaria ao Mestre Ancião dias mais tarde.

_- Vejo que você continua sendo o guardião mais fiel do Santuário – Mu dissera dando-lhe as costas para apanhar um estojo de ferramentas, apenas uma nota de ironia em sua voz._

_- Ah – fez Shura, baixando o olhar. Era sempre difícil para ele encarar os demais companheiros depois de tudo o que acontecera, ainda mais quando insinuavam sua lealdade ao Grande Mestre. Ele preferia encarar aquilo como um elogio, já que a alternativa era ter de revirar as próprias emoções novamente – Talvez. Prefiro não pensar nessas coisas..._

_Mu se voltou para o seu convidado, parecendo definitivamente irritado. O que era surpreendente, pois Mu era o tipo de pessoa que se imagina ser incapaz de expressar esse tipo de sentimento negativo._

_- Acho que é o que você tem feito ultimamente. Não tem pensado 'nessas coisas' – disse ele, os olhos verdes faiscando na direção de Shura – Pelo menos parece estar te fazendo algum bem. Está cheio de missões importantes pra cumprir._

_Shura ficou momentamente sem palavras. Nunca levantara a voz para este cavaleiro, aliás, eles nunca haviam sequer discutido antes. Ser a pessoa que tinha de ouvir aquelas palavras duras do ariano era bastante desconfortável._

_- Quer dizer – Mu completou, rindo-se, sem conseguir parar agora que tinha a chance de dar voz aos seus pensamentos – Desde que você executou Aiolos – Shura fez um movimento involuntário com a cabeça – Desculpe, eu não sei o quanto isso o perturbou, eu não conhecia o Aiolos muito bem. Mas desde que aquilo aconteceu, as coisas pioraram no Santuário. Muitas coisas injustas aconteceram. O que é esse Santuário onde se pune os cavaleiros antes de saber por que são culpados? _

_Shura recuou um passo, meneando a cabeça sem olhar nos olhos de Mu. _

_- Você viu o que eles fizeram com Aiolia – Mu acrescentou, num tom muito mais brando – Aquilo foi injusto, Shura. Ele não merecia. Você sabe que ele não merecia. Mas nunca disse nada._

_Shura achou que ainda estavam falando de Aiolos e se sentiu momentaneamente perdido. Mu tocara no assunto tão de repente, que Shura tivera a impressão de que acabara de ter o coração brutalmente arrancado do corpo. Ele teve de fechar as mãos em punhos para tentar impedir que continuassem a tremer._

_- Eu tentei – Shura disse entre dentes, forçando-se a permanecer lógico e confiante, mas encontrando sérias dificuldades em fazê-lo – Eu tentei, mas Aiolia não queria me ouvir. Não queria me ver. Eu não pude fazer nada por ele._

_Mu o encarou por uns instantes e suspirou._

_- Você deveria voltar para o Santuário, Shura – ele sugeriu, colocando-se atrás de um balcão repleto de pedaços de armaduras velhas – Se não fizer por você, faça pelo Aiolia. Chega de missões pelo mundo. Ele precisa que você se desculpe com ele. _

_- Você volta para o Santuário tanto quanto eu – Shura disse, ainda sem encarar o amigo. O que não era mentira, já que ambos haviam pisado no Santuário apenas uma vez naquele ano – Como pode saber como ele está?_

_- Só porque você perdeu o contato com os outros cavaleiros não quer dizer que eu tenha feito o mesmo – veio a resposta como um punhal atravessando o peito de Shura – Além disso, eu tenho muito mais razões do que você para ficar por tanto tempo fora da minha própria casa._

_Mu começou a martelar um dos pedaços inertes de armadura, faíscas prateadas saltando do contato entre o pedaço de metal e a estaca dourada. Já dissera tudo o que gostaria de ter dito há muito tempo, mas não parecia muito satisfeito com o jeito que o fizera. Quando levantou os olhos, seu visitante já não estava mais lá._

Shura soltou um suspiro cheio de pesar, apoiando as mãos espalmadas na superfície lisa da parede do Box a sua frente. Ouvira tanto as palavras "volte para o Santuário, Shura" nos últimos meses, que resolveu que já era hora de fazer tais comentários cessarem. Só que não estava sendo fácil, pelos motivos que Shura menos podia esperar.

É certo que algumas coisas aconteceram exatamente como ele previra em sua volta. Ele já imaginara que o Grande Mestre o receberia como a um filho pródigo, por mais que a idéia o perturbasse. Imaginara que seus servos, leais e generosos, se alegrariam com sua volta, a ponto de encabeçar a organização de uma pequena festa com os demais servos como forma de celebrar. Imaginara que seria invadido por um sentimento de comiseração quando Aiolia passasse ao seu lado, sem demonstrar ter reconhecido sua presença. Também sabia que voltaria a se afundar em um misto de mágoa e tristeza apenas por estar no mesmo lugar em que vivera junto ao seu melhor amigo.

Havia outras coisas que ele não esperava, no entanto.

Pensava que teria uma recepção hostil por parte dos seus antigos companheiros – a exemplo do seu breve encontro com Mu em Jamiel – mas a maioria parecia razoavelmente satisfeita em vê-lo novamente, claro, com a óbvia exceção de Aiolia. Era como se tivessem tentado apagar da mente tudo o que havia acontecido, e isso deixava Shura profundamente frustrado. Aparentemente, o fato de ele ter se livrado do 'traidor' passou a ser visto quase como um ato heróico pelos servos das doze casas, e seus companheiros cavaleiros não mencionavam o assunto.

O que menos esperava, no entanto, era sentir o coração acelerar ao imaginar que, uma vez no Santuário, poderia encontrar com um certo italiano sempre que quisesse. E que deixaria de se sentir aflito quando estivesse fora da Grécia, toda vez que pensasse naquele cavaleiro. Acima de tudo, surpreendia-o notar o seu próprio alívio ante a possibilidade de encontrar Carlo com mais freqüência do que gostaria de admitir para si mesmo a partir de então. Talvez fosse por que o italiano sempre lhe transmitira a sensação de segurança, de que nada mudaria se estivesse perto dele.

Os olhos fechados, Shura mordeu o lábio inferior, como se lembrasse de algo. A primeira vez que voltara para o Santuário após uma longa jornada ausente dele, já pudera notar algumas transformações sutis no comportamento do cavaleiro de câncer. Naquela época, o luto de Shura o impedira de questionar tais mudanças – e ele se arrependeria mais tarde de não tê-lo feito. Com o passar dos anos, nas breves ocasiões em que voltava para casa e segundo o que lhe contavam os servos quando o fazia, Carlo havia se tornado ainda mais soturno, mais cruel e violento.

Dizia-se que a quarta casa zodiacal emanava uma aura permanente de morte desde que seu defensor voltara de suas primeiras missões após a morte de Aiolos. Os servos de câncer, em sua maioria assustadiços e esquivos, às vezes comentavam que servir seu mestre estava se tornando cada vez mais assustador. De acordo com eles, Carlo adquirira o hábito de trazer para casa recordações de suas vitórias nas missões a que o enviava o Santuário. Em geral, essas recordações consistiam em partes dos corpos de seus adversários em lutas, normalmente, suas cabeças.

Como se repentinamente pungido por uma dor aguda, Shura levou uma mão à testa, afastando os cabelos molhados vigorosamente. Por que, por que, por quê? O que estava acontecendo com Carlo? Por que lhe assustava a idéia de que não fosse mais capaz de compreender o amigo, como o fazia antigamente? O que havia mudado nesses anos em que estivera distante do Santuário?

Shura fechou a torneira, as gotas d'água escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Ele deixou escapar uma risada silenciosa e um pouco melancólica – parecia que toda vez que pensava em Carlo, era para se perguntar quais eram os motivos que o levava a se portar da maneira que se portava. "Mas cabeças?", ele estranhava, sentindo um arrepio percorrer as costas. Decidiu que averiguaria essas informações mais tarde.

Depois de se trocar, o cavaleiro passou vinte minutos revisando um relatório sobre a situação na Indonésia, que deveria entregar naquele dia. Ele checou o horário e percebeu, frustrado, que as atividades no Santuário se iniciariam apenas dali duas horas. Ainda era muito cedo, mesmo para os cavaleiros de ouro (pelo menos aqueles com hábitos diurnos, como ele próprio). Shura alongou o corpo depois de assinar o documento que acabara de ler e voltou para seu quarto, onde apanhou seu uniforme de treino – há tempos que não o vestia – e começou a se arrumar para sair da casa.

Mataria o tempo treinando. Aquilo sempre lhe distraía quando achava que tinha coisas demais na cabeça. Reconhecia, enfim, as recomendações de Dohko e de Mu para que regressasse. Envergonhado, finalmente podia admitir para si mesmo que estivera com medo de retornar. Passara anos temendo o dia em que teria de confrontar a morte de Aiolos, a culpa diante de Aiolia e a saudade que sentia de seu irmão, mas era preciso voltar a ser quem era. Era preciso voltar a ser aquele cavaleiro confiante que deixara de ser por tanto tempo.

Não era como se de repente pudesse esquecer tudo. Não era como se agora ele conseguisse se perdoar, tampouco. Mas Shura começou a compreender que estava passando da hora de colocar a vida nos eixos novamente. De uma forma ou de outra, teria de aceitar a morte do seu melhor amigo. Ele ainda não sabia como começar a fazê-lo, mas teria que descobrir um jeito.

_"Não deve mais chorar por isso, Shura".  
_

Ele estremeceu por um instante ao se lembrar daquele conselho, mas logo voltou a centralizar as idéias. Deixou o seu templo, rumo à antiga arena de combates.

* * *

Já era hora, hein, Shura?  
Mu não é tãão agressivo assim. Ele só está inconformado com a punição que deram pro Aiolia. Quando as coisas se acertarem, ele e o Shura vão ficar bem de novo.

Próximo capítulo talvez saia amanhã.

Até lá!


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Pessoal, as reviews definitivamente fazem milagres com os autores bobos como eu.

Eu estava de saída, depois de publicar o capítulo anterior, quando de repente, chegou uma review novinha! Fiquei meio bobona de novo! Então como tinha este capítulo no pen-drive, resolvi postar de uma vez.

Vou preparar agradecimentos especiais no último capítulo para vocês que estão acompanhando a fic. Só não faço agora, porque preciso me organizar melhor e responder todas as reviews antes! Acreditem, eu responderei, mesmo que demore um pouquinho.

Quero agradecer especialmente àqueles que têm low tolerance ou apenas low interest em yaoi e que mesmo assim têm oferecido reviews tão positivas. A opinião de vocês é muito importante!

Bom, vamos lá.

Se acharem que está muito maçante, por favor, pensem que pelo menos a fic está um passo mais próxima da parte mais apimentada.

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

Uma sequência de chutes rápidos e cortantes. Defesa lateral, seqüência de posturas defensivas e uma série de socos em pontos vitais. Em seguida, torções para desarmar e imobilizar o oponente.

Não havia nada mais relaxante para o cavaleiro de capricórnio do que relembrar velhos movimentos de luta. É certo que as inúmeras batalhas em que fora envolvido o obrigavam a colocar em prática muito do que sempre treinara, mas sua condição de cavaleiro dourado de Atena tornava seus oponentes mais perigosos do que os adversários triviais. Isso significava ter de apelar para métodos menos tradicionais de combate para vencer, ou seja, utilizar o cosmo privilegiado de um guerreiro de elite para conceber golpes de natureza divina. Era natural, portanto, que o cavaleiro batalhasse utilizando técnicas particulares ao invés da simples e nem-sempre-tão-eficaz-mas-mesmo-assim-eficiente força bruta. Tendo recebido um treino refinado em combates físicos desde pequeno, no entanto, Shura sentia falta de exercitar o corpo da forma tradicional.

Sua força e poder aumentaram consideravelmente nos últimos anos. Todas aquelas viagens e todos os oponentes que enfrentara em suas missões haviam-no fortalecido. Não era a toa que era um dos doze mais poderosos cavaleiros de Atena. Apesar de sua aparência gentil e reservada, Shura estava longe de ser um guerreiro qualquer – o que a maioria dos inimigos do espanhol parecia não entender até serem derrotados pela sua técnica aguçada.

Não havia passado mais do que quarenta minutos desde que chegara à arena, e logo Shura percebeu que não estava mais sozinho. Havia mais um cosmo – um cosmo muito discreto, mas ainda assim perceptível – dividindo o espaço daquele vasto campo com o espanhol, mas ele não conseguia identificar de onde vinha aquela energia. Num átimo de compreensão e susto, Shura se virou para trás, mas os braços cruzados na frente do rosto não puderam absorver de todo o impacto do chute que veio em sua direção. O garoto teve tempo de dar dois passos para trás para reaver o equilíbrio, antes de se ver obrigado a conter com as próprias mãos os punhos que o atacavam.

Lá estava seu agressor, exibindo um sorriso enviesado que era sua marca registrada. Shura deu uma investida para trás, desvencilhando-se dos punhos do outro, parando em base de combate a cerca de dois metros dele. Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, a respiração um pouco curta, observando-se mutuamente.

Máscara da Morte, um tanto bronzeado, aparentemente largara a própria camisa no chão, deixando o uniforme incompleto. Seus cabelos muito claros estavam mais curtos do que Shura se lembrava, mas ajeitados para trás davam ao cavaleiro um ar despreocupado e sensual. Seus olhos acobreados fitavam Shura ferinos dos pés à cabeça. O espanhol estremeceu sob o olhar do seu oponente, ruborizando e pousando os olhos na mochila ao lado de Máscara da Morte.

- Resolveu aparecer por aqui, hein – o cavaleiro de câncer quebrou o silêncio se abaixando para pegar a camisa. Shura não conseguiu responder: perdera a concentração acompanhando com os olhos o movimento do abdômen bem definido do amigo – Tá precisando treinar mais, sabia? Cê continua meio vulnerável por causa dessa falta de percepção sua.

Máscara da Morte jogara a camisa por sobre o ombro e se dirigira para a escada sombreada, o semblante voltando a refletir todo seu tédio. Shura se perguntava como seu amigo adquirira aquela forma física, que parecia tão melhor que a sua própria, e ficou calado por mais um tempo, antes de perceber que deveria falar alguma coisa.

- Ah, mas você está em forma, como sempre – Shura respondeu, saindo do seu breve transe e caminhando em direção à sombra. Imediatamente acrescentou – Digo: continua disfarçando seu cosmo muito bem...

Máscara da Morte riu alto e sentou num dos degraus para ajustar as tiras das sandálias em suas pernas, dado que haviam se soltado com o ataque surpresa. Passados os primeiros momentos mais constrangedores do reencontro, um sentimento de euforia tomou o espanhol, que teve de se esforçar para não sorrir demais e não parecer exageradamente empolgado em rever o amigo. Sentou-se a uma distância decente de Máscara da Morte enxugando o suor do pescoço com uma pequena toalha branca.

- Também continua acordando cedo, pelo visto – Shura acrescentou, sem saber se estava aborrecendo o companheiro.

Mais para se ocupar com outra coisa do que por necessidade, Shura agarrou seu cantil, que jazia próximo de sua mochila, e o abriu para tomar um pouco d'água. Talvez devesse tê-lo feito com menor afobação, pois boa parte do conteúdo do frasco que entornara em demasia foi derramada e agora escorria por seu pescoço, molhando sua camisa e seu peito.

- Que droga! – ele balbuciou, segurando o cantil com uma das mãos e limpando a boca com as costas da mão direita. Ele quis se enfiar num buraco muito fundo e nunca mais sair de lá. Por que é que ele fazia as coisas mais estúpidas justo quando estava na frente de Máscara da Morte? Com certeza parecia um idiota. Muito corado, pôde juntar coragem apenas para olhar de esguelha para o amigo – com um pouco de sorte, ele teria perdido aquela cena patética.

De relance, reparou que Máscara da Morte o observava mordendo o lábio inferior. Shura não teve tempo nem para disfarçar.

- Que é que você tá tentando fazer? – o canceriano criticou, parecendo incomodado. Ele tomou o cantil de Shura com violência e bebeu dele longos goles de água. Assim que terminou, olhou para Shura novamente, as palavras _"seu idiota"_ subentendidas nos seus olhos acobreados.

_"Não reparou? Eu tava tentando me afogar com um cantil", _Shura pensou desgostoso, sentindo que, se pudesse, teria se dado um chute. Quase valia a pena tentar, se isso não o fizesse parecer mais ridículo perante o amigo. Resolveu mudar de assunto, enquanto puxava a toalha e a levava ao pescoço para secá-lo às pressas, mas ficou francamente aliviado quando Máscara da Morte lhe cortou a oportunidade.

- Dessa vez vai embora quando? Amanhã? – o italiano perguntou sem rodeios, deixando o frasco vazio de lado. Na verdade, parecia completamente desinteressado em qualquer resposta – Pra onde agora, Jamaica? Pro fundo do mar?

- Não – Shura se desacostumara à aspereza do amigo e procurou esconder a decepção gerada por seu jeito de falar – Não, dessa vez eu vim pra ficar. Acho que já tive minha cota de 'férias' do Santuário.

Shura lançou um olhar oblíquo ao companheiro para ver sua reação. De fato, pôde reconhecer alguns traços de surpresa nas feições impassíveis de Máscara da Morte. Foi um momento breve, porém: logo, o canceriano arqueou as sobrancelhas, a voz mais maldosa do que nunca.

- Não acredito! Então finalmente saiu daquele luto de garotinha? – seus olhos cintilaram, algozes dos olhos negros, que piscaram confusos – Bom, nem você ia agüentar se esconder pelos cantos por mais tempo que isso.

- O quê? – Shura fez, sentindo-se ofendido. Por que tinha que ficar explicando tudo para todo mundo o tempo todo? – Não é bem assim. Estive agindo sob ordens do Santuário. Eu quis um tempo fora, havia serviços a serem cumpridos... Era lógico que eu fosse o cavaleiro certo pra essas missões.

Dessa vez, Shura buscou os olhos do colega para ver se fora compreendido, mas Máscara da Morte simplesmente deu de ombros, arrumando as joelheiras devagar. O espanhol estava ficando mais frustrado a cada segundo que se passava. Então eles se encontravam depois de vários meses e Máscara da Morte não podia nem ao menos olhar nos seus olhos enquanto eles tinham uma conversa simples daquelas? Shura estava muito decepcionado, para não dizer desiludido com a atitude do amigo. Ele mesmo parecia ter colocado mais expectativas do que deveria naquele encontro.

- Mas e o que me diz de você? – ele tentou resgatar o assunto, uma nota de urgência na voz – O que tem feito? Eu presumo que venha treinando com mais freqüência agora, ou pelo menos com mais vontade.

Shura não estava falando dos músculos dele, claro. Estava apenas puxando assunto casualmente e, por coincidência, o corpo de Máscara da Morte parecia mesmo mais robusto e mais forte do que antes. O canceriano, por sua vez, levantou-se com um sorriso no rosto, vestindo a proteção sobre o torso nu, e encarou o amigo.

- Digamos que eu tenho me exercitado bastante. Talvez não o tipo de exercício que você tenha feito ultimamente, mas bom do mesmo jeito – o italiano disse com malícia – Me deixa no humor pras missões.

- Eu soube que você tem sido enviado para muitos lugares – Shura comentou, sentindo que perdera algum detalhe da conversa – São trabalhos pacíficos? Missões de pacificação ou de investigação...

Shura parou de falar repentinamente, sentindo aquela sensação familiar de ter um bloco de gelo no lugar do próprio coração invadi-lo. O sorriso no rosto do seu companheiro se desfizera e dera lugar a um esgar sombrio e ao olhar mais macabro que já vira Máscara da Morte lhe lançar.

- Missões de execução, então – Shura concluiu, em tom baixo.

- Ora – disse ele cheio de prazer, fazendo um calafrio percorrer o corpo de Shura – Mas essas são as melhores. Executar traidores de Atena, um a um, e fazê-los implorar pela vida antes de arrancar as suas cabeças? Eu devo confessar, estou ficando viciado nisso.

Shura balançou a cabeça, um misto de descrença e aversão estampado em seus olhos negros. Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, parecia se deliciar com a reação do espanhol.

- Daquela vez – Shura sussurrou, quase que para si próprio, lembrando-se de quando seu amigo fora enviado à Guerra do Vietnã – Daquela vez você me pareceu... pelo menos um pouco abalado. E agora você diz...

- Aquilo aconteceu há tanto tempo – Máscara da Morte atalhou, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção – As coisas mudam com os anos.

Havia uma sugestão no ar, como se Máscara da Morte quisesse insinuar qualquer coisa com essas palavras.

- Você pode muito bem ter cometido algum erro – Shura continuou, a voz baixa – Mas mesmo assim você não tem medo de continuar matando desse jeito.

Novamente, Máscara da Morte encolheu os ombros, despreocupado.

- Eu conheço o Yomotsu – disse, estreitando os olhos – Eu sei exatamente o que esperar do inferno. No dia do julgamento final, eu vou aceitar qualquer destino que me sirva, na frente de todos aqueles que eu matei. Mas pode ter certeza de que não serei eu quem merecerá o sofrimento eterno.

Seus olhos brilhavam, refletindo toda a sua segurança nas próprias palavras. Shura mordeu os lábios brevemente. _"Então ele confia tanto assim nas decisões do Grande Mestre?"_, ele pensou antes de revelar:

- Não consigo aceitar nada disso.

Máscara da Morte ficou ligeiramente irritado, e retrucou, a voz intensa:

- O problema é que rapazes 'bonzinhos' como você nunca vão entender o prazer que é eliminar esses vermes com as próprias mãos. É porque não entendem a razão maior de tudo isso.

Se Máscara da Morte estava prestes a lhe explicar qual era essa razão maior, Shura não queria saber – não queria mais ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de seu companheiro. Aquilo tudo era simplesmente avesso a tudo que Shura sempre acreditara e, embora soubesse que cada cavaleiro tinha a liberdade de escolher no que ter fé, ele encontrava sérias dificuldades em aceitar as motivações de Máscara da Morte. O canceriano já o sabia, e a única coisa que Shura podia fazer, uma vez que não lhe ocorria cortar os laços com aquele cavaleiro, era se permitir ignorar tudo aquilo que lhe desagradava nas atitudes de seu amigo.

- Eu não consigo me lembrar de você ser assim antes – Shura disse numa voz tão baixa que não tinha certeza se Máscara da Morte o teria ouvido.

- Eu imagino que não – o italiano retrucou com desdém, afastando-se de Shura, as luvas em mãos – Deve ser porque naquela época eu não comia ninguém. Você não pode acreditar na diferença que isso faz pra mim.

Máscara da Morte se pôs a calçar as luvas, ajustando as faixas nos braços, e demorou a registrar o espanto no rosto muito ruborizado de Shura. Por alguns segundos, devolveu o olhar desconsertado do espanhol, parecendo genuinamente inconformado.

- Não faça essa cara de inocente. Até parece que eu tô falando alguma novidade...

Shura cruzou os braços olhando para os lados. _Definitivamente_ estava desacostumado com o jeito do amigo e a sua mania de revelar coisas que em geral as pessoas guardavam para si mesmas. Sem querer parecer curioso demais, incomodado demais, desconfortável ou inexperiente demais, ele manejou dizer:

- De forma alguma – ele experimentou encarar os olhos de Máscara da Morte, mas descobriu que era difícil fazê-lo por muito tempo, então fitou um ponto acima do seu ombro. Ele não podia acreditar que estava prestes a dizer aquilo – Se envolver com mulheres pra manter o juízo é mais normal do que você pensa.

- Você diz isso por experiência própria? – o canceriano perguntou maldoso, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade na voz. Shura apenas o encarou sem responder, ainda que corasse até as orelhas.

Máscara da Morte deu de ombros novamente, parecendo mais descontraído.

- De vez em quando, uma mulher pra quebrar a rotina vai bem – disse, sem se importar com o excesso de informação – Mas os caras agüentam coisas mais pesadas, se é que você me entende.

Shura quase não ouviu a risada do seu amigo e ficou em silêncio por vários minutos. Também não ouviu quando Máscara da Morte lhe disse que estava de saída para começar seu aquecimento. Para variar, sua cabeça estava a mil depois daquele encontro com o canceriano.

Eram simplesmente coisas demais para se absorver. Shura já sabia, por mais que lhe perturbasse a mente e o coração, que seu amigo havia mudado. Que ele havia se tornado bastante maligno, disso ele sabia, pois já tinha ouvido conversas entre os servos dos templos a respeito disso. Ele também imaginava que Máscara da Morte não fosse o tipo de homem que agüentava ficar muito tempo sem ter alguém na sua cama – bastava lembrar-se das necessidades que o levavam a ter aqueles encontros secretos com Shura.

Ele só não tinha idéia de que o italiano se transformara àquele ponto. Estava tão acostumado a matar que se dizia 'viciado' nisso. E agora, aparentemente, ultrapassara qualquer barreira de pudor que ainda restasse e dormia com quantas pessoas lhe conviesse... Shura franziu o cenho, um pouco incomodado. Ele se perguntou se entre essas pessoas estaria Afrodite e então engoliu seco, a sensação familiar de que seu coração pulara duas ou três batidas acometendo-o novamente. _"Se for verdade, não é da minha conta, certo?", _ele pensou amargurado, _"Eu não tenho como saber o que aconteceu com ele desde que eu fui embora, porque eu não estava aqui. Não é da minha conta_".

E mesmo que repetisse essa frase para si mesmo várias vezes ao longo do dia, não pôde fazer com que seu coração se acalmasse. Na verdade, à noite, quando estivesse na abandonada casa de Sagitário, prestando homenagem ao seu guardião, teria certeza de que os novos hábitos de Máscara da Morte o aborreciam mais do que deveriam.

Assim que depositou o pequeno ramalhete no chão empoeirado da nona casa zodiacal, Shura identificou a aproximação de um cosmo. Parecia um cosmo ansioso, e se Shura não reconhecesse aquela energia, não teria acreditado que pertencia ao cavaleiro impetuoso que era Máscara da Morte. Ele subia as escadas apressado, mas ao se aproximar da casa de Sagitário, hesitou. Shura tentou esconder a própria presença, esforçando-se para se manter calmo e concentrado, mas teve pouco sucesso – soube disso quando o cosmo de Máscara da Morte se pôs em alerta, como se soubesse que era o espanhol quem estava lá.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois se moveu – Shura, encostado em uma das pilastras do interior da casa, Máscara da Morte, a meio passo de subir mais um degrau da escadaria do nono templo. O coração do jovem capricorniano bateu com mais força quando percebeu que o cosmo do seu amigo voltara a se deslocar a passos rápidos escadaria acima. _"Certamente, ele está indo vê-lo_", era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça do espanhol.

De fato, em torno de vinte minutos mais tarde, Shura teve a certeza de que Máscara da Morte chegara ao seu destino final. Sem querer saber de mais nada, Shura sacudiu a cabeça com força, ajoelhando-se diante do ramalhete que jazia no chão. Pela primeira vez desde que voltara ao Santuário, teve consciência de que estava completamente sozinho, num lugar em que não poderia ouvir as palavras gentis de Aiolos ou os seus conselhos reconfortantes. O garoto se sentiu perdido e alcançou uma das flores com os dedos gelados, como se buscasse algum consolo.

- Eu não quero isso – ele balbuciou, levando a flor aos lábios, os olhos apertados – Eu não sei o que fazer, Aiolos. O que eu faço agora?

O garoto, é claro, não obteve qualquer resposta. Estava sozinho no templo de sagitário naquela noite estrelada.

* * *

DM: For Christ' sake, woman! Quit writing boring stuff! I wanna jump him already!

SHURA: Hey, hey. Nobody said you could do as like. You're not having your way with me, you know that much.

DM: Bullshit, you're freaking head over heels with me. You can't deny the obvious. MAN, I'm dying here! Let's make out SOON!

=_= Eu sei. Vocês acham que se eu for mais devagar que isso, vou andar para trás.

Prometo (tentar com muito empenho) recompensar a paciência de todos vocês que esperam ver algo mais caliente.

Aliás, só para saber: vocês querem mesmo um lemon, lemon? Ou uma coisa mais disfarçadinha?

Juro, estou ao sabor do vento. A proposta da fic sempre foi ser slash, mas não quero fazer algo tão chocante que os deixe muito de cara, tampouco quero deixá-los na seca por causa da minha enrolação (sério, quase 10 capítulos e tudo o que eles fizeram foi dar uns beijinhos?).

E devo confessar, sou um pouco n00b com lemon. Mas estou estudando (que vergonha =\\\\=). Se quiserem dar dicas, por mais constrangedor que seja para mim, eu aceito.

Infelizmente, não tenho outro capítulo para tirar da manga por hoje.

Estarei de volta assim que tiver internet!

Obrigada por acompanharem Rigidez! Amo muito tudo isso!

Até mais!


	10. Chapter 10

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Aí vai mais um capítulo. Minhas impressões sobre ele seguem no fim da página!

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

- Que horas são agora?

_- Passaram só cinco minutos. Relaxa._

_Shura acenou com a cabeça, pedindo desculpas. Os dois estavam sentados na entrada da casa de câncer, debaixo de um céu ainda escuro. Carlo girava o velho relógio de bolso pela corrente, ocasionalmente apanhando-o a meio caminho de completar uma volta para conferir seus ponteiros. Shura estava ao seu lado, mirando o céu pensativo. Ainda podiam ver algumas estrelas brilhando ao longe._

_Carlo parecia essencialmente entediado em sua armadura de ouro reluzente, nova em folha. Nem parecia que dali a algumas horas estaria em meio a uma batalha sangrenta, lutando, em nome de Atena, contra os impostores que haviam insuflado pequenas revoluções naquele país pacato do sudeste asiático._

_Shura olhou para seu amigo de lado, mordiscando a mão que usava para apoiar a cabeça. Ele fora encarregado de assistir a partida do cavaleiro de câncer em sua primeira missão de extermínio. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a decisão do Grande Mestre de mandar Carlo sozinho para aquela batalha sangrenta. Por que não podiam esperar só mais alguns dias, até que Aiolos voltasse das negociações nos Estados Unidos? Então ele poderia ir junto com Carlo para o Vietnã. E, se Saga estivesse melhor até lá, ele poderia ir _no lugar_ de Carlo. Afinal, era mais experiente._

_- Você ainda tá pensando besteira? – Shura sentiu uma leve pressão num ponto da sua testa e percebeu que seu amigo lhe apontava o indicador – Já não falei que não precisa?_

_Shura fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma mecha dos seus cabelos negros levantar com o peteleco aplicado por Carlo. O espanhol afastou a mão do italiano, arrumando os cabelos com a outra. Na verdade, não importava quantas vezes Carlo bagunçasse sua franja, ela sempre voltaria para seu lugar._

_- Estou um pouco preocupado. Acho que Saga não vai chegar a tempo, no final das contas._

_Carlo voltou a fitar o horizonte. A lua já não era mais nem remotamente visível àquela hora._

_- Não vai e nem precisa chegar. Eu não sou um cavaleiro de ouro? Tenho tanta capacidade de dar conta do recado quanto o Saga. Você não me subestime, 'ovelha' – Carlo provocou, ganhando um soco de mentira de Shura._

_- Não sei como você consegue, mas essa sua segurança me inspira – Shura disse com um sorriso que Carlo logo retribuiu._

_- Eu sou muito bom mesmo – ele completou, com falsa modéstia._

_- Eu vou ser o próximo, sabe? – os olhos de Shura brilharam – Agora consigo entender minhas razões para me tornar um cavaleiro de verdade._

_- Que lento você é – Carlo fez cara de reprovação, ainda que sorrisse da pretensa irritação do capricorniano diante de mais essa afronta. Mais sério, ele acrescentou – Que razões são essas, então?_

_Shura encolheu os ombros._

_- Basicamente? Quero me tornar cavaleiro pra proteger as pessoas que me ajudaram a chegar onde eu cheguei. Quero me tornar um cavaleiro por essas pessoas, que fizeram a diferença pra mim._

_Shura ficou envergonhado por dizer tais coisas. Podia ser uma razão nobre, mas dita daquela forma, parecia apenas brega. Ele encarou seu amigo, esperando uma gozação, mas ela não veio. Carlo o observava sério, como se refletisse sobre o que o espanhol acabara de lhe contar._

_- É...? – ele fez, fitando o relógio entre os dedos entrelaçados – Pra mim, você foi o único aqui que me ajudou a chegar onde eu estou agora._

_Carlo levantou os olhos cheios de significado para Shura. O espanhol apenas sorriu-lhe em resposta._

Alguma coisa muito suave tocava o rosto de Shura, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Ele fez um muxoxo – _daquele_ sonho ele não queria acordar de maneira alguma. O toque na sua bochecha, entretanto, persistia em importuná-lo. Shura abriu os olhos resignada e vagarosamente, apenas para fechá-los em seguida.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a dor em todo o seu corpo. Em seguida, percebeu a superfície lisa e fria do chão onde aparentemente adormecera. Seus músculos, rijos, demandaram alguns segundos antes de obedecer aos seus comandos. Lentamente, o cavaleiro se levantou sobre os cotovelos, a perna esquerda levemente flexionada. Alguém estava chamando o seu nome, mas seus ouvidos ainda estavam despertando, então não conseguiu reconhecer o bem-feitor. Para evitar a luz do sol, estreitou os olhos e estendeu uma mão a fim de bloquear a claridade. Seus dedos se emaranharam em uma madeixa de fios dourados no meio do caminho.

- Auch – Shura ouviu, enfim, a pessoa reclamar, puxando os fios para longe de seu alcance – Cuidado!

De todas as pessoas que podiam tê-lo encontrado adormecido no chão da casa de sagitário, era Afrodite quem o encarava naquele momento! Shura se sentou repentinamente, mas se arrependeu: foi acometido por uma tontura incômoda.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou o capricorniano, as mãos massageando as têmporas.

Afrodite suspirou de olhos fechados e acenou com a cabeça.

- Dormir na casa de sagitário é outro dos seus rituais agora? – o pisciano perguntou, agachando-se ao lado do companheiro, seus belos olhos parecendo curiosos – Será que não ficou doente?

Shura tentou lembrar por que achava que deveria estar zangado com Afrodite – o cavaleiro era geralmente reservado e inofensivo, se deixado em paz. Contudo, quando abriu os olhos e focalizou o rosto do belo sueco, seu olhar deslizou até uma marca roxa em seu pescoço, e Shura franziu o cenho, olhando para o lado. Acabara de se lembrar por que a presença daquele cavaleiro o irritava.

- Eu estou bem – ele murmurou apático – Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

Afrodite levantou as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso, mas não perdeu a classe.

- Eu ia descer para a cidade hoje, mas senti um cosmo na casa de sagitário enquanto passava – explicou o sueco na sua voz melodiosa – Resolvi dar uma conferida. Às vezes aparecem uns servos depravados por aqui, achando que podem fazer o que quiserem só porque o templo está vazio. E eis que eu encontro esse belo espécime de espanhol dormindo no chão.

Sua voz denotava brincadeira, mas seus olhos se estreitaram na direção de Shura. O garoto enfrentou o olhar do pisciano como se estivesse prestes a rosnar para ele.

- Eu sinto muito por preocupá-lo – Shura disse, sem parecer sentir coisa alguma – Vou voltar para o meu templo agora.

O garoto se levantou, olhou uma última vez para o ramalhete no chão e partiu. Ficou bastante irritado quando ouviu passos leves atrás de si.

- Você não tinha que ir até a cidade? – Shura perguntou sem olhar para trás.

- Eu tenho tempo – Afrodite respondeu, subindo a escadaria atrás de Shura – É que eu fiquei curioso. Você tava dormindo com uma cara tão tranqüila. Com quem você tava sonhando?

Shura se voltou para o outro, um tanto apreensivo.

- Por que, eu disse alguma coisa?

Afrodite parou sua marcha, olhando Shura com atenção.

- Não... – fez ele desconfiado.

O espanhol exalou o ar, sentindo-se aliviado.

- Então, não – estava prestes a retomar a caminhada, quando a voz de Afrodite chamou sua atenção.

- Pensando bem, devo ter ouvido alguma coisa – ele comentou capciosamente, observando as reações do cavaleiro de capricórnio – Acho que você tava chamando o –

Num ímpeto, Shura agarrou a frente das vestes do cavaleiro, empurrando-o até uma pilastra tombada. Imediatamente, soltou-o, não acreditando no que acabara de fazer. Estava agindo de forma completamente irracional por conta do que Afrodite dizia.

- Não estou errado, não é mesmo? – Afrodite indagou, sem se levantar – É por isso que age feito um ignorante comigo. Não gosta do fato de ser eu a pessoa que se deita com ele.

Shura xingou em espanhol, enquanto Afrodite se levantava sem se abalar.

- Por que não admite logo? – ele continuou, como quem está cansado de ver uma criança tentando alcançar algo numa prateleira muito alta – É triste só de ver. Faça um favor a si mesmo, a não ser que você queira que eu continue dormindo com ele no seu lugar.

Shura deu um passo em direção ao pisciano, muito corado.

- Fique longe dele – disse, antes que pudesse se conter. Como Afrodite ainda parecesse confuso, acrescentou em voz baixa, um pouco constrangido – Máscara da Morte. Fique longe dele a partir de agora.

Para sua surpresa, Afrodite sorriu.

- É a primeira vez que alguém diz isso – ele explicou – Pelo menos, é a primeira vez que alguém diz isso por outra razão que não o medo.

Shura se manteve calado. Sentia que já dissera o bastante para ter de se envergonhar ainda mais na frente do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Você podia passar na casa de câncer hoje à noite – Afrodite sugeriu, aproximando-se do espanhol, a voz baixa – Eu não sou como algumas pessoas que têm ciúmes e descontam nos outros. Se você for, eu tenho certeza de que vai ser muito bem vindo.

Talvez Shura tivesse passado uma impressão bastante intimidadora, a julgar pelo seu semblante sério e inflexível, não fosse o fato de continuar bastante ruborizado. O que era bastante compreensível para alguém com o mínimo de pudor que vivesse rodeado de gente que não se importa muito com a própria privacidade.

Mas Afrodite tinha razão. Era preciso tomar logo uma atitude a respeito dessa fixação pelo cavaleiro de câncer, antes que acabasse fazendo mais alguma coisa idiota. Ele detestava aquela sua atitude irresoluta diante do pisciano, mas tinha de admitir que precisava colocar em pratos limpos os próprios sentimentos, nem que para isso tivesse que se abrir com Máscara da Morte. E se a sua determinação não fora abalada pelas suas outras decisões, com certeza seria testada pela perspectiva de se abrir com o cavaleiro mais maligno do Santuário.

Parecia que não havia saída fácil de qualquer ângulo que se observasse a situação. Shura olhou Afrodite nos olhos, desta vez lhe falando com menos hostilidade.

- Não sei que tipo de relação você tem com ele – o espanhol começou a dizer como se tirasse um peso das próprias costas – Mas imagino que tenha exigido bastante esforço da sua parte vir me dizer isso tudo.

O sueco suspirou novamente, o olhar oblíquo, como se considerasse a afirmação. Pouco depois, surpreendeu Shura com o sorriso mais encantador que já lhe dirigira.

- Acho que vale a pena – ele disse, um discreto tom de desânimo na voz – O Santuário anda precisando de alguns motivos pra se rejubilar esses tempos.

Ok, aquilo estava ficando estranho.

Era normal que Shura estivesse sentindo o coração apertar só por causa da expressão no rosto do seu companheiro? Ou que tivesse a repentina sensação de que deveria abraçar o garoto até que sua tristeza se dissipasse?

- Ahn... Desculpe... se eu estiver interrompendo alguma coisa...

Ambos Shura e Afrodite viraram a cabeça para deparar com o cavaleiro de escorpião, que os observava meio desconfiado, meio apreensivo.

- Não está interrompendo nada – o pisciano deu de ombros.

- Está tudo bem – Shura disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Afrodite.

Eles se olharam, surpresos, e sorriram discretamente.

- Era só isso que eu queria te ouvir dizer – Afrodite virou as costas, começando a descer os degraus e cumprimentando Milo com um aceno – Espero que dê tudo certo pra vocês.

Shura levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, meio sem jeito, enquanto Milo olhava dele para a figura de Afrodite, que se afastava aos poucos. Parecendo ligeiramente preocupado, perguntou:

- Ele não tava falando de nós dois, certo?

Shura levantou as sobrancelhas para o escorpião, que o mirava ansioso.

- Pode ter certeza que não.

Milo nunca lhe parecera tão aliviado.

O fato é que o cavaleiro de escorpião subira até aquele nível das doze casas justamente para falar com o espanhol. Tinha de ir ao Cazaquistão dali a dois dias, mas precisava de alguém para substituí-lo nos treinos da semana seguinte, quando pretendia visitar o cavaleiro de aquário na Sibéria.

- Por favor, Shura – Milo praticamente implorou – Uma semana. Eu te cubro quando você precisar.

- O que é que tem na Sibéria, fora aquele monte de gelo, pra você querer tanto ir pra lá? – Shura indagava, pasmo. Nunca fora homem de inverno.

- Aqui está _chato_ – ele respondeu, chutando inconscientemente uma pedra, enquanto subiam até capricórnio.

Shura bem sabia o quão apegados Milo e Camus se tornaram ao longo dos anos, e sempre se admirava do esforço que ambos depreendiam para manter a amizade forte. De acordo com o próprio escorpião, Camus _queria_ que ele fosse para lá também (e _disso_ Shura duvidava um pouco). De todo modo, os dois não perdiam o contato nem mesmo durante a ausência de um ou de outro. _"É como Mu, Aldebaran... e Aiolia"_, o espanhol ponderou.

Durante suas viagens, quando pensava no Santuário, Shura sentia alívio e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Alívio porque dessa forma conseguia colocar em ordem as próprias emoções. Tristeza porque sempre parecia ter deixado uma parte de si na Grécia. Ele pensava que fosse a parte correspondente a Aiolos, mas pensando bem, não era só isso. Era um conjunto de saudades de pequenas coisas que deixara para trás – o sabor da comida mediterrânea, o vento que trazia a maresia, seus servos tão gentis, as pessoas da cidade, Saga, Shion e todos os seus companheiros...

E um em especial.

Shura parou de repente. _Sempre _atribuíra toda aquela saudade, aquela tristeza à falta que sentia de seu querido amigo. Não havia pensado nas coisas separadamente até então. _"Estou sendo tão burro!"_, ele pensou, começando a correr escadaria abaixo_._ É certo que sentiu falta de várias pessoas, vários amigos. Só que analisando melhor seus sentimentos, percebeu que havia uma pessoa com quem gostaria de ter mantido contato em suas jornadas. Uma pessoa a quem teria recorrido sempre que se sentiu sozinho ou deprimido, uma pessoa em quem pensava quando estava feliz, e cujo paradeiro lhe interessava saber.

"_Será que ele também pensou em mim em algum momento?"_, Shura quis saber, mas sacudiu a cabeça. Não importava. Saber aquilo agora não era prioridade. Shura passara tempo demais sem saber o que era aquele sentimento, sempre o carregando para onde quer que fosse, nunca conseguindo se desfazer dele. _Agora _ele entendia. Agora que sabia, não queria perder mais um segundo com preocupações secundárias. Queria, _tinha_ que chegar à casa de câncer e falar com Máscara da Morte.

Tão concentrado nos próprios pensamentos, teve a impressão de que chegara mais rápido do que de costume ao quarto templo. A tarde caíra rapidamente, e já se podiam ver algumas estrelas no céu. Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, mordendo o lábio, o som do seu coração acelerado em seus ouvidos. Passou pelo portal da casa com os passos mais lentos, deixando fluir o cosmo, de maneira que sua presença fosse facilmente notada pelo guardião do templo. Não demorou muito, Máscara da Morte apareceu sem camisa à porta, o olhar definitivamente confuso correndo de Shura para a escadaria de onde viera.

- Que diabos...?

Máscara da Morte se calou. Shura, ainda recuperando o fôlego, estendera uma mão pedindo silêncio.

- Eu fui egoísta – ele disse, inspirando o ar com força – Senti sua falta.

* * *

DM: *stare*

SHURA: Quit that.

DM: Quit what? *stare*

SHURA: This "I told you-look" you have right now. Stop it. It's annoying.

DM: But I told you…

SHURA: I know that much already! *jumps DM kissing him nonstop*

DM: V ( * 3 * )

Só pra constar: "ovelha" é uma piada interna dos dois. Todos sabemos a diferença entre uma cabra, uma ovelha e um carneiro... (na verdade, eu sei o básico para não errar).

Não sei dizer por que cargas d'água 'ovelha'. Sei que estava sem muita criatividade e queria um apelido que ficasse só entre eles. Talvez um dia eu tenha uma idéia e escreva uma side story explicando, mas ainda não sei.

Enfim, a título de curiosidade, esse foi o capítulo de que menos gostei até agora, por alguma razão.

Aviso desde já: próximo capítulo tem conteúdo caliente. Quem for puritano ou simplesmente não for into yaoi, pule-o, sem problemas. Tentarei fazer com que o próximo capítulo, fora esse próximo capítulo (...), seja uma continuação normal para quem não curte muito slash. Tentarei...


	11. Chapter 11

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Post duplo de capítulos, hoje! As férias estão acabando, por isso quero ver se termino de colocar a fic toda logo =(...

**AVISO: Se você não é maior de 18 anos, não sabe o que é lemon/yaoi/slash, não gosta/não suporta/tem ódio de lemon/yaoi/slash, é contra sexo entre dois caras, enfim, NÃO LEIA MAIS NADA DESSA PÁGINA e vá embora o quanto antes. Não vou me responsabilizar depois de tantos alertas. É a velha história: eu respeito sua opinião, você respeita a minha. Ou quando um não quer, dois não brigam, e por aí vai. **

Para quem é maior de 18 anos, sabe muito bem o que é lemon/yaoi/slash, e gosta de/adora/ama tudo isso, fique à vontade para comentar.

É meu debut em lemon. Espero que esteja decente (vocês entendem...). Posso não ter acertado o tom, exagerado em algumas coisas, mas por absoluta falta de prática e não por desleixo. Por isso já deixo avisado!

Estou cruzando os dedos agora!

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

- Eu fui egoísta – ele disse, inspirando o ar com força – Senti sua falta.

Máscara da Morte levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender. Pelos breves segundos que se seguiram, ele correu os olhos vorazes pelo corpo de Shura, seus olhos negros, vivos e decididos, seu peito arfante e seu pescoço, que brilhava de suor. Acabou parando por aí.

- Essa é a história toda? – os olhos dele relutaram em voltar ao rosto do capricorniano – Porque eu estou achando que perdi alguma parte.

Shura deu um passo à frente, com uma determinação que não sabia que tinha.

- Eu deveria ter te procurado muito antes. Achei que sair do Santuário era o mais certo a fazer, mas eu estava errado – Shura finalmente retomou o controle sobre a respiração. Estava levemente avermelhado devido à corrida, mas jamais sentira tanta certeza de algo antes – Eu senti sua falta o tempo todo. Eu não sabia antes, mas eu tenho certeza agora. Eu só queria você comigo...

Em sua cabeça, Shura teria acrescentado "todo dia" logo em seguida, mas não teve tempo, de qualquer maneira. Máscara da Morte o puxou pela cintura com um braço e com o outro, trouxe a cabeça de Shura para mais perto de seus lábios, que logo encontraram os do espanhol. Shura fechou os olhos, sentindo a temperatura em torno deles aumentar gradualmente, conforme o beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto de Máscara da Morte, passando a imprimir o próprio ritmo ao beijo, o que lhe valeu um gemido de surpresa do canceriano. Shura se sentiu repentinamente muito excitado. Ousado, aumentou a pressão de suas mãos, exigindo o controle sobre a boca quente do italiano, mas este não se daria por vencido tão facilmente.

Shura deixou escapar um gemido baixo de insatisfação quando Máscara da Morte tomou suas mãos e rompeu o beijo.

- Quem te ensinou a beijar desse jeito? – o canceriano perguntou extasiado, quase tocando os lábios de Shura, mas sem permitir que ele os alcançasse até obter uma resposta.

Shura mal podia pensar, queria de volta o calor da boca talentosa do seu amigo.

- Você – ele disse com pressa, os olhos fechados e as mãos tentando voltar ao rosto do outro para um segundo beijo.

Mas Máscara da Morte não iria se deixar ser comandado mais uma vez, não depois daquele sussurro tão sensual do espanhol. Puxou as mãos de Shura, empurrando-o contra a parede ao seu lado e pressionando sua coxa entre as pernas do cavaleiro de capricórnio. Shura não conteve um gemido de prazer.

- Não faz isso – Máscara da Morte alertou lascivo, sua respiração sobre o pescoço de Shura – Eu esperei demais...

Uma de suas mãos segurava o pulso do espanhol contra a parede, a outra abria caminho por baixo de sua camiseta, sentindo os músculos do seu abdômen se contraírem com o toque. A boca do italiano se ocupou em arrancar pequenas exclamações de Shura ao morder-lhe a pele delicada do pescoço.

Com o que pareceu ser um esforço sobre-humano, Máscara da Morte se afastou de Shura, deixando-o ofegante, as costas na parede.

- Mas não aqui – disse em voz contida, puxando-o novamente pelo pulso, caminhando para dentro do templo, os passos rápidos quase fazendo Shura tropeçar atrás de si.

O garoto girou os olhos, surpreendentemente impaciente.

- Deu pra ficar com medo de público agora? – ele murmurou, descontente pela interrupção e por ser puxado daquela forma.

Máscara da Morte aumentou a pressão em torno do pulso de Shura.

- Não quero que ninguém te veja – ele respondeu, sem olhar para trás – As pessoas vão querer um pedaço de você se te virem com essa cara sexy.

_"Que m...!"_, Shura corou, atônito. Ele puxou a mão com força, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu se soltar. Então Máscara da Morte andava por aí seminu e era _ele_ quem as pessoas iam querer? O espanhol mirou as costas bem trabalhadas a sua frente e mordeu os lábios, que já estavam um tanto vermelhos e inchados. O italiano exalava um frescor de quem acabara de sair do banho, e seus cabelos claros estavam ainda um pouco úmidos.

Sabe-se lá como ou quando chegaram às portas do quarto do guardião da quarta casa zodiacal: o fato é que todo o percurso até lá era algo como um borrão na memória de ambos. Shura adentrou a câmara, observando o seu interior sem prestar muita atenção. A única coisa que notara na escuridão fora a grande cama a alguns passos de si, mal iluminada pela luz fraca de uma lamparina sobre a mesa-cabeceira. Um clique atrás de si indicou que agora estava a sós com Máscara da Morte em seu quarto.

Orgulhoso, Shura se lembraria mais tarde de que, apesar da tensão que sentira naquele momento, não deixara transparecer nenhum traço de nervosismo sequer. Ele fitou Máscara da Morte nos olhos, sereno diante do sorriso enviesado do italiano. O próprio Shura estava encontrando sérias dificuldades em conter sua euforia e o seu desejo, por isso sabia muito bem o motivo daquele sorriso voluptuoso nos lábios do outro. Impaciente, disse em voz baixa:

- Se você só ficar aí parado, vou ter que te buscar – em outras palavras, _"venha até mim"_, pensou Shura, mordendo o lábio inferior novamente.

O canceriano umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, o sorriso mais perverso do que nunca.

- Eu estava pensando... Pra onde foi que levaram o Shura bem comportado que eu conhecia? – ele explicou numa voz rouca que fez Shura se arrepiar – Mas não sou louco de te contrariar agora.

As pernas do espanhol não sucumbiram com aquilo, mas foi por pouco. Máscara da Morte caminhou em sua direção e não parou até que os joelhos de Shura estivessem entre ele e a cama. No mesmo instante, tomou a boca do espanhol novamente, as mãos invadindo o interior da sua camisa. Shura se apoiou nos ombros do italiano, sentindo-o acariciar seu tórax até chegar a seus mamilos, e não pôde evitar outro gemido durante o beijo. Máscara da Morte murmurou algo contra seus lábios em aprovação. Ou talvez tivesse apenas sugerido que aquela camisa deveria sumir.

Sem delongas, Shura se livrou dela, agora em pé de igualdade com a seminudez de seu companheiro. Só se deu conta de que haviam se deitado quando o italiano iniciou uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, impedindo-o de se levantar.

- Me deixe... – Shura ensaiou, tentando erguer o corpo, mas Máscara da Morte tocou a sua ereção por cima da calça, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás, em arrebatamento – Ah!

- Isso – ele ouviu Máscara da Morte dizer, a voz excitada – Eu quero ouvir mais, agora.

Com maestria, desabotoou o cós da calça do capricorniano, expondo seu membro ereto. Shura deixou escapar um suspiro curto antes de conter a voz ao sentir a boca quente do italiano envolvê-lo.

- Oh, droga – ele exclamou, ofegante. Ele mal conseguia falar, sentindo o movimento da língua de Máscara da Morte levando-o à loucura – Não...!

Shura suprimiu a voz, mas não pôde controlar a respiração entrecortada no momento em que sentiu que atingira seu limite. Era simplesmente pedir demais que conseguisse resistir por mais tempo aos estímulos vigorosos do seu companheiro. Máscara da Morte limpou a boca com as costas da mão, o olhar depravado fitando o rosto afogueado do capricorniano. Ele passou mais uma vez a língua pelos lábios e voltou a atacar os de Shura.

Ele sentiu o próprio sêmen na boca, quase sem acreditar no que acontecia, mas Máscara da Morte não estava lhe dando muito tempo para se habituar ao seu ritmo. Shura experimentou se levantar, desta vez encontrando menor resistência: o italiano tentava desabotoar a própria calça com uma mão, enquanto a outra mantinha o rosto de Shura ao alcance do seu. O espanhol se ajoelhou na frente do companheiro, levando uma das mãos ao membro dele.

Shura quase gozou novamente só por ouvir o gemido contido que escapou dos lábios de Máscara da Morte, quando ele começou a estimulá-lo com os movimentos de vai e vem da sua mão. O italiano o puxara para mais perto de si, a respiração curta no pescoço do capricorniano, tão excitado quanto o outro. Shura só hesitou quando sentiu uma mão deslizar pelo seu quadril até se alojar entre suas nádegas.

- O que tá fazendo? – ele disse, rompendo o beijo e levando a mão àquela que o tocava, recobrando um pouco do seu pudor. Ele deveria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas calou-se diante dos movimentos dos dedos do italiano naquele local, que o instavam a suspirar em aprovação.

- Eu não vou esperar mais – ele ouviu Máscara da Morte dizer com a voz rouca, a respiração ainda falha.

Shura piscou algumas vezes antes de protestar:

- Não mesmo – ele disse, resistindo teimoso às tentativas do italiano de deitá-lo novamente – Nem pensar.

Shura estava alarmado. Não havia lhe ocorrido que o papel de submisso seria seu, e ele não iria facilitar a vida do italiano se ele estivesse pensando que poderia fazer o que quisesse. Mais uma vez, tentou se desvencilhar, mas Máscara da Morte o prendeu, posicionando-se logo acima dele.

- Pára de ser teimoso – Shura ouviu a voz colada ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer – Você vai gostar, não se preocupe.

O espanhol insurgiu novamente, mas foi pego de surpresa pelos lábios quentes do canceriano, que aproveitou a oportunidade para derrubá-lo de vez sobre a cama. Sem equilíbrio, Shura caiu de costas para Máscara da Morte, que o prendeu firmemente abaixo de si, uma mão resvalando sobre o mamilo do espanhol. A guarda baixa, Shura gemeu de prazer, arqueando as costas. O italiano içou o quadril do espanhol sem penetrá-lo ainda, mas apenas atiçando-o para vê-lo estremecer por antecipação.

- Já chega, agora – Shura voltou a dizer, ainda que sua voz soasse contida.

O golpe de misericórdia viera, enfim, quando o italiano levou sua mão ao membro ereto de Shura, fazendo movimentos compassados, ao mesmo tempo que lhe marcava o torso com pequenas mordidas. O espanhol cedeu, caindo sobre os cotovelos, uma mão tentando deter, sem empenho, os movimentos cadenciosos do outro.

- Eu vou entrar – Shura ouviu a voz de Máscara da Morte soar terna.

Por alguns segundos, o espanhol não soube dizer se seus gemidos eram de dor ou de prazer. Pouco a pouco, entretanto, os movimentos do italiano dentro de si deram início a uma nova onda de prazer, muito mais intensa do que havia sentido até então. Não conseguia ver o rosto do seu companheiro, mas a julgar pela respiração rasa e pelos suspiros não disfarçados que sentia sobre seu pescoço, podia apenas supor que Máscara da Morte estava tão excitado quanto ele mesmo.

O ritmo do italiano se acelerou um pouco, com o consentimento de Shura. O garoto não podia sequer manter os olhos abertos, sem forças para esboçar qualquer resistência. Foi então que sentiu o membro de Máscara da Morte atingir um ponto muito sensível dentro de si, e ele deixou escapar pela sua garganta o gemido mais indecente que jamais imaginara poder emitir. Shura estava à beira de um orgasmo mais intenso do que parecia capaz de agüentar.

- Ah...! Ca... ah... ahn...

O espanhol sentiu a respiração de Máscara da Morte falhar atrás de si.

- Que você disse? – sua voz, muito próxima ao ouvido do capricorniano, soou libidinosa e cheia de surpresa.

Shura estendeu uma mão trêmula, na tentativa de tocar o rosto do italiano. Sabia que estava quase chegando ao seu limite, e então, muito embora sua voz fosse apenas um sussurro, ele chamou o nome do cavaleiro de câncer. Inesperadamente, Máscara da Morte perdeu o fôlego.

Naquele momento, ambos gozaram, os corações finalmente batendo em uníssono.

* * *

DM: :D~

SHURA: ... What?

DM: 8D~

SHURA: ... Seriously, stop that.

DM: No. 8D~ I can't. 8D~

SHURA: Dude, you're freaking me out.

DM: How can I _possibly_ freak you out when you've just had hot sex with me? On your free will, I mean.

SHURA: DON'T say that out loud ever again! *red*

… E então?

Eu posso explicar!

Tem uma razão para esse capítulo parecer tão corrido ... mas achei que ficou relativamente bom. Levando em consideração o fato de nunca ter escrito lemon. É sério, antes eu tinha um bloqueio, não conseguia escrever. Quem sabe daqui a um tempo, eu não leia isso e diga algo como "Pfff, que tosco. Estou tão melhor agora!"

Quem dera, hein.

Shura jogou a cautela pro alto agora! Ele não estava muito a fim de obedecer ninguém, mas sabem como é o Máscara da Morte... Ele tinha que fazer as coisas do jeito dele. E parece que conseguiu o que queria.

Agora vem o dia seguinte... quero ver como eles lidam com isso.

Próximo capítulo – apesar de eu já ter dito que não vou fazer propaganda deles nos comentários finais, cá estou novamente – as coisas voltam ao nível hormonal de sempre. Os mais recatados podem voltar a ler! ó_ò por favor!

ps: Pessoal, como sou só eu revisando os capítulos, me avisem se eu deixar passar algum erro de concordância/pontuação/continuidade, ok?

Até lá!


	12. Chapter 12

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Apesar da minha demora, mais um capítulo surge das cinzas.

A todos que seguem comentando a fic, MUITO OBRIGADA! O capitulo anterior mexeu um pouco com a minha confiança, mas o retorno que me deram foi muito encorajador (como sempre, só que um pouquinho mais, devido às circunstâncias)!

Este capítulo é lemon free, ainda que não seja totalmente desprovido de momentos "românticos", eu acho. Então, fica o aviso.

A bem da verdade, tem mais um pouquinho de história aqui, mas devo dizer que essa fic vai acabar nos próximos dois posts, se tudo der certo. Não sei precisar quando farei esses posts, mas com certeza será o mais rápido que eu puder (ou que a faculdade me permitir). Com certeza acabarei a fic, não sumirei antes disso.

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

Apenas uma pequena fresta de luz que invadia o quarto pela janela podia indicar que já era dia. Shura abriu os olhos com cuidado, uma vez que estavam adaptados à escuridão, e levantou a cabeça vagarosamente.

Estava deitado de lado, a janela semiaberta diante de si. _"Que bom, hoje não tinha compromisso logo de manhã"_, ele pensou grato. Ainda um pouco sonolento, ele se levantou sobre um cotovelo, olhou a sua volta, estranhando o silêncio que imperava no quarto escuro. Por cima do ombro, reparou que seu amigo o observava calado antes de se erguer, alongando os braços.

- Acordou, hein – ele disse, num bocejo preguiçoso, massageando o ombro – Achei que não fosse levantar nunca. Quase perdi meu braço.

O italiano dobrou dramaticamente o braço sobre o qual Shura descansara a cabeça durante parte da madrugada.

- Bom dia – Shura o lembrou, sentando-se e passando as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados. Como sempre, Máscara da Morte agia de modo teatral – Podia ter tirado o braço quando quisesse, sabe?

- Nah, você teria acordado – ele respondeu como se encerrasse a questão, abrindo e fechando a mão várias vezes, para estimular a circulação do sangue. Shura o observou, sorrindo inconscientemente, um calor envolvendo seu coração. Por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse, Máscara da Morte tinha um lado generoso que mostrava a poucos – ainda que fosse necessário agüentar muitas de suas idiossincrasias ao longo do percurso até ser merecedor de sua gentileza.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, Shura diria que valia a pena – e dessa vez, o espanhol não estava pensando somente na parte moral da coisa toda. Afinal, nunca – jamais – em toda a sua vida até então tivera a chance de se sentir no céu como se sentia naquela manhã.

- Já tá pensando em fazer de novo? – veio a voz sarcástica do cavaleiro de câncer junto ao seu ouvido. Shura virou o rosto, desejando que os lábios do seu amigo estivessem lá para receber os seus, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sentir a respiração dele no seu rosto, enquanto se afastava, risonho – Por mais que eu queira, vai ter que esperar mesmo. Preciso ir. Já estou bastante atrasado... Com certeza vão pegar no meu pé de novo.

Ele havia se levantado, enfiando-se numa calça e procurando com os olhos as sandálias, os protetores e a camiseta pelo quarto. Os olhos do espanhol se arregalaram, e ele retesou as costas, ainda sentado na cama, apertando o lençol nas mãos sobre o seu quadril.

- Carlo, hoje era o seu dia de puxar o treino? – Shura perguntou, um leve tom de pânico em sua voz. O mencionado cavaleiro confirmou com a cabeça, não antes de arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa e corar de leve ao ouvir o seu nome. Shura olhou pela janela novamente, e caiu em si – Já devem ser quase umas onze horas!

Máscara da Morte coçou a cabeça, enfiando com uma mão seus pertences numa bolsa.

- Vou lá ver se não cancelaram essa sessão – ele disse despreocupado – Se ainda estiverem lá, eu continuo.

Shura bateu a palma da mão na testa, começando a se sentir levemente escandalizado. Máscara da Morte seria repreendido pela irresponsabilidade, e ele, Shura, era parcialmente responsável por mais essa pequena transgressão do canceriano. Ele contornava a cama em direção à saída do quarto, a mochila em um dos ombros, mas parou a meio passo e se voltou para o espanhol em sua cama.

- Antes, uma coisa... – ele disse, os olhos abertos como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo importante.

Shura notou que o outro se aproximava, pensando que seria ótimo se pudessem sentar e conversar sobre a noite anterior naquele exato instante, mas ao mesmo tempo seu lado responsável lhe dizia que Máscara da Morte tinha de se apressar. Estava prestes a dizê-lo, quando uma das mãos livres do italiano puxou o lençol que cobria o capricorniano, revelando a nudez de suas longas pernas e suas partes íntimas.

...

- Pra que foi que você fez isso! – Shura exclamou, repentinamente corado, dobrando as pernas e se cobrindo novamente. Máscara da Morte não o impediu, mas um olhar safado substituiu a expressão de ingênua curiosidade que tinha no rosto segundos atrás.

- Só estava checando – foi a resposta maliciosa que o espanhol recebeu, antes de o canceriano virar as costas mais uma vez e abrir a porta, com um grande sorriso no rosto – Nós nos falamos mais tarde. É até melhor se você nem sair daqui.

- Vai logo! – o espanhol mandou, ainda desconcertado, enquanto o seu amigo sorria de lado, fechando a porta.

.

Ele ainda estava aborrecido com o guardião da casa de câncer quando abandonou o quarto. Não tanto por conta do seu atrevimento, porque, sinceramente, já estava razoavelmente acostumado ao jeito espontâneo dele. Shura estava mais contrariado consigo mesmo. Pensando bem, não tinha tantos motivos para se aborrecer com Máscara da Morte quanto tinha para se embaraçar com as próprias atitudes.

Ele tencionou tomar um banho antes de deixar a casa, mas acabou tendo dificuldades em executar essa simples tarefa. A começar pelo fato de que seu corpo doía demais e andar era bastante difícil na sua situação. Depois encontrou problemas para se banhar no chuveiro do canceriano, impregnado de seu cheiro, de seus pertences e do seu perfume. Acabou se excitando mais do que esperava e, por mais gelada que estivesse a água, foi obrigado a se tocar durante o banho para aliviar o próprio corpo.

Para piorar as coisas a seu ver, percebeu que a camiseta do seu uniforme fora danificada (poderia usá-la sem problemas, pensou, se não houvesse manchas suspeitas em todo o seu tecido) e ele não se sentiu à vontade para marchar até o seu templo seminu. Ele correu os dedos gelados pelo peito, perto de uma constelação de pequenos hematomas, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

O espanhol acabou pescando uma das camisetas de Máscara da Morte de dentro de uma gaveta, corando intensamente. Uma das servas da casa de câncer lhe dirigiu um olhar acusatório, que o fez apertar o passo em direção à saída do templo. Os demais servos que encontrou pelo caminho, para o seu alívio, pelo menos tiveram a decência de fingir desinteresse por sua pessoa enquanto passava por eles.

Seus pensamentos mudaram rapidamente assim que atingiu o salão de entrada daquele templo. Não havia parado para observá-las antes, mas finalmente podia ver as cabeças das vítimas de Máscara da Morte dispostas nas paredes do hall. Milhares de cabeças e rostos em sofrimento o encaravam em silêncio por toda parte.

De repente, a saída do templo pareceu muito distante, por mais rápidos que fossem os seus passos, ecoando pelo saguão. Aquelas cabeças nada faziam, além de permanecer pregadas à parede, ele pensou, então era besteira se sentir tão incomodado com elas. Pelo menos foi o que disse a si mesmo, tentando se convencer a manter a calma.

Máscara da Morte era o único cavaleiro de ouro que não estremecia diante do fato de ter exterminado várias pessoas em nome da justiça. Todos os demais companheiros de ouro preferiam não pensar nos próprios 'crimes', como se isso os acalantasse os corações e aliviasse o peso em suas almas. Não o Máscara da Morte. Até onde podia entender o amigo, Shura sabia que o italiano prezava a clareza dos fatos, nem que isso significasse decorar as paredes de seu templo com os rostos agoniados das pessoas que assassinara em suas missões ao longo dos anos. Como ele havia lhe contado, queria ver todos aqueles rostos na hora do juízo final, e somente assim poderia se sentir em paz. Somente assim poderia se lembrar das razões que o levara a cometer aqueles assassinatos.

Shura se surpreendeu ao perceber que começava a entender a atitude de seu amigo diante daquela situação e – por que mentir? – até mesmo a concordar com ela. Passara _anos_ evitando sequer pensar na morte de Aiolos, e tudo o que conseguira foi viver uma vida miserável e infeliz, em busca de missões, esperando que elas o esgotassem o suficiente para fazer sua mente se entorpecer e deixar de pensar. Foi apenas quando Carlo – quer dizer, Máscara da Morte – chamou sua atenção para o fato de que deveria encarar aquela morte de uma vez por todas que Shura finalmente pôde começar a superar o passado.

Em paz consigo mesmo, o espanhol olhou para o portal de entrada do quarto templo zodiacal, uma mão protegendo os olhos contra a forte luz do sol. Mirando o caranguejo imponente que brilhava magnífico no alto do beiral, Shura não conseguia entender como pudera ser tão cego a respeito do seu amigo. Nunca duvidara de seu potencial como um honrado cavaleiro de Atena, conhecia a força de seu cosmo e sabia que ele havia passado por um treinamento diferenciado, que talvez o tivesse traumatizado quando era apenas uma criança. Mesmo assim, fora um egoísta por nunca ter dito nada disso para o seu amigo pessoalmente.

- Assustador, não é? – o espanhol virou o corpo e viu um velho servo subindo as escadas, uma pequena sacola na mão. Ele estremeceu ao espiar dentro da quarta casa, sorriu para Shura e continuou o seu caminho a passos lentos.

O capricorniano franziu o cenho, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

- Está enganado, senhor – ele murmurou para as costas do velho, que se distanciava. Alcançou-o em poucos passos e gentilmente lhe tirou a sacola das mãos – Ele é mais um dos dozes mais fortes defensores da Terra.

- Mas ele coleciona _cabeças, _Mestre Shura! – o velho lhe disse, como se contasse um segredo abominável – Com certeza é maligno! Não é como o senhor, que é um cavaleiro que protege as pessoas – ele completou, agradecendo a bondade de Shura com a cabeça.

Desnecessário dizer, o espanhol não se sentiu nem remotamente lisonjeado. Seu coração palpitou com tristeza ao ouvir aquelas palavras, pois sabia que os servos pensavam nele como o herói que matara o traidor Aiolos.

- Não, o senhor está enganado – Shura procurou corrigi-lo com pesar – Nós somos todos iguais... O Mestre de Câncer é como qualquer outro cavaleiro de Atena, assim como eu.

O velho assentiu com a cabeça, claramente demonstrando aprovação apenas para não desagradá-lo. Shura suprimiu um suspiro de frustração. As pessoas tinham uma idéia muito errada a respeito umas das outras, era uma condição natural do ser humano...

- Mas o senhor está todo machucado, Mestre! – o velho disse, observando o pescoço e o lábio feridos de Shura, que escondeu rapidamente uma das várias marcas de beijo em seu pescoço – Aconteceu algum acidente, hein? Eu tenho curativos, quando chegarmos à casa do meu Mestre, eu posso...

- Ah, não precisa – fez o espanhol. _Então era um corte aquilo que tinha nos lábios?_ Ele não se lembrava de quando Máscara da Morte havia feito aquilo. Naturalmente, a pele sensível de sua boca sofrera com os beijos selvagens que trocara com o canceriano na noite anterior...

- É mesmo, senhor? – o velho continuou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado – Eu vejo que o senhor está vermelho, parece febril. Tem certeza mesmo...?

- Eh, sim, não se preocupe – Shura se apressou a dizer, um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Aquele não era um tema seguro, ele pensou, correndo a língua sobre a ferida no lábio – Pra onde você está indo? Quer dizer, quem é o seu mestre, senhor...?

- Abadir, me chame de Abadir, Mestre Shura – o velho bateu a mão espalmada no peito, ainda desconfiado da aparência do espanhol – Meu Mestre é o senhor Aiolia, da próxima casa zodiacal.

_Oh._

Shura olhou para a sacola em sua mão, o desconforto invadindo-o novamente.

Quando se deu conta, estavam os dois diante do portal da casa de leão. Shura não fugiria, mas esperava não precisar encontrar com o guardião daquele templo tão cedo. Para seu azar, logo divisou à distância dois vultos que se aproximavam, um muito alto, que deveria ser Aldebaran, e outro mais baixo, que certamente era o cavaleiro de leão.

- Abadir! – Aldebaran cumprimentou-o jovial e então ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver Shura, parado e sem jeito ao lado do homem – Shura...

A tensão instalou-se sobre aquele pequeno grupo. O espanhol avançou, levantando a sacola para o leão, a fim de abreviar aquele momento constrangedor. Será que seria ignorado novamente?

Aiolia tomou o objeto das mãos do capricorniano sem encará-lo. Shura, inquieto, acenou com a cabeça para eles, em sinal de despedida, e retomou a subida antes que pudesse ouvir o som da sacola sendo largada no chão ou atirada longe pelo cavaleiro de leão. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Obrigado – Aiolia disse, sem se virar.

Shura estacou, virando os olhos arregalados para os três homens que deixara para trás. Aldebaran lhe sorriu por cima do ombro em silêncio. Aiolia estava de costas e começara a descer os degraus, no que logo foi imitado pelo cavaleiro de touro.

Era a primeira vez em anos que Aiolia lhe dirigia a palavra.

Shura curvou a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer nada, e correu escadaria acima, um sorriso no rosto, sem saber por que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas num momento como aquele.

* * *

Shura feliz!

Nesse 'morning after' eu decidi que o Shura não deveria ficar muito acanhado, muito reflexivo (não sei se foi o que pareceu para vocês, mas era essa a intenção). Shura tinha um pouco de noção de onde estava se metendo, então não é como se fosse ficar se repreendendo demais por ter gostado do que fizeram no capítulo 11. Sei que muita gente espera para ver as reações do 'uke' nessas horas, mas andei lendo umas fics por aí e percebi que pode não cair bem para o personagem machão do Shura. Ele é caracterizado um tanto bobinho e ingênuo nesta fic, mas não quero que seja só assim o tempo todo. Gosto do Shura mais agressivo também e vou tentar retratá-lo assim nos próximos capítulos.

Ademais, o Deathmask não disse "Nós nos falamos mais tarde"?

Então eles ainda vão ter uma conversa...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

E a faculdade começou! E com ela, a demora nas postagens dos capítulos remanescentes da fic. Estou me esforçando para postar o mais rápido possível, though.

_Enjoy your flight!  


* * *

_

Um dia, quando tudo aquilo houvesse terminado, Shaka, Milo e Camus lhe contariam o quão assustadoramente animado estava seu cosmo naquela manhã, enquanto subia as escadarias. E o quão estranho era perceber tanto ânimo vindo de um cavaleiro normalmente taciturno como o Shura daqueles tempos.

O espanhol subia as escadas da casa de virgem para a de libra muito rápido (_"Por Zeus, Shura! Eu que ando de olhos fechados e é você quem não olha por onde anda?"_, foi o que Shaka lhe disse ao passar), sem notar os olhares assombrados em sua direção. O mesmo aconteceu na medida em que o cavaleiro atingia a casa de escorpião e sagitário que, pela primeira vez, não lhe dava calafrios nem trazia más lembranças. Ao contrário, ao passar pelo templo de seu querido amigo Aiolos, Shura sorriu ainda mais, simplesmente feliz pelo pequeno gesto de reconhecimento de Aiolia. Será que a relação entre eles um dia poderia ser reatada? De sua parte, Shura pensou, a amizade entre os dois poderia recomeçar naquele mesmo instante, se assim o leão quisesse.

Perto do próprio templo zodiacal, Shura diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, sentindo a presença de um cavaleiro. O cosmo daquele visitante lhe pareceu um tanto quanto surpreso, talvez tão surpreso quanto o seu próprio ao deparar com o espanto daquele cavaleiro em especial.

- Afrodite? – Shura chamou, franzindo o cenho, respirando com força devido ao esforço de galgar os templos – Está de passagem de novo?

Já passava do meio dia e Shura não conseguia ver a expressão no rosto do pisciano por conta da forte luz. Imediatamente, ele levou uma mão aos olhos e pôde distinguir um movimento de confirmação da cabeça do outro. Seu semblante estava sereno novamente.

- E você? – Afrodite perguntou, descendo os poucos degraus que os separavam, num tom apático de dar inveja ao cavaleiro de aquário – Pelo visto seguiu meu conselho.

Todo e qualquer vestígio do sorriso que tomara seus lábios havia desaparecido com a chegada do misterioso sueco. Shura tinha a constante impressão de que cada uma de suas palavras era um preparativo para uma grande armadilha, e sempre adotava uma postura de alerta quando próximo àquele cavaleiro. Não estava acostumado a lidar com pessoas como ele.

Não obtendo qualquer tipo de réplica ao seu comentário, Afrodite olhou rapidamente para o pequeno corte na boca do capricorniano antes de lhe falar, mirando os olhos negros mais uma vez.

- Achei que seria ele mesmo – ele adicionou, misterioso – Mas era difícil dizer, você também pode ser tão selvagem quando quer—

- Isso não é problema seu.

Sem perceber, Shura avançara um passo em direção ao companheiro. Desagradava-o a idéia de Afrodite sempre ser aquele quem sabe tudo quando se tratava de Máscara da Morte. Mas ainda assim não conseguia odiá-lo. Por mais que se irritasse com os comentários do pisciano, havia nele algo de atraente, que o impedia de lhe dar uma resposta mais atravessada. Os olhos azuis esfumaçados do sueco se estreitaram em direção aos seus.

- Ele já te disse...?

O capricorniano esqueceu sua raiva por alguns instantes, a confusão estampada no rosto.

- Me disse o que? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Ele disse – Afrodite o encarou, parecendo repentinamente atônito, mas suspirou, como se inconformado – Ah, que besteira. Vocês nem devem ter conversado.

Ele meneou a cabeça, sem olhar para Shura, como se dissesse _"Idiotas"_. O espanhol tentou não demonstrar muita curiosidade.

- Do que você tá falando? – ele perguntou – O que ele deveria me dizer?

Afrodite o encarou, o cenho franzido em descrença, mas de súbito, seus olhos se estreitaram para sua esquerda, como um felino que reconhece a presença de sua presa. Shura não estava entendendo o companheiro.

- Que m...

- Esquece isso, me beije – Afrodite disse ao mesmo tempo que levava as mãos ao rosto do espanhol, trazendo seus lábios para si.

Suas bocas se uniram, fazendo o corte na boca do capricorniano arder por um breve momento antes de Afrodite correr sua língua por ele delicadamente. Shura não conseguia pensar – não sabia dizer se, ou mesmo por que, aquilo estava acontecendo. Não pôde se questionar por muito tempo, entretanto. Pouco a pouco, os movimentos do pisciano o convenciam de que ambos queriam continuar aquele contato, e Shura pousou suas mãos na cintura do cavaleiro, sentindo-se eufórico.

A excitação que sentira na noite anterior despertara, levando o espanhol a intensificar o beijo e a empurrar o pisciano até uma parede. Afrodite tencionou dizer alguma coisa, mas Shura, em um momento de inexplicável agitação, não permitiu que qualquer palavra deixasse os lábios do sueco. Sua língua invadira a boca daquele cavaleiro, explorando-a voluptuosa, no que era imitado pelo seu parceiro, de uma forma suave diferente de qualquer outro beijo que já experimentara.

Aquilo era algo totalmente diferente do que tivera com Máscara da Morte, ele pensou, mas tampouco menos prazeroso. Havia algo de irresistível no cavaleiro de peixes, que o fascinara e o impedia de parar. Era um encanto quase feminino que o sueco emanava, que confundia e excitava seus oponentes em batalha para depois fazê-los mergulhar em pavor diante de seu poder. Shura fora seduzido por seus lábios, sua pele perfumada e seu jeito de beijar intenso e ao mesmo tempo terno. Como se quisesse protegê-lo, levou as mãos à cabeça do pisciano, os dedos se emaranhando às madeixas platinadas com todo o cuidado que pôde reunir.

Subitamente, sentiu que era puxado sem qualquer delicadeza pelo braço direito.

- Eu não sabia que você estava aqui... – Afrodite disse, a voz inexpressiva, repelindo com uma mão graciosa um lampejo de energia disparado pelo recém-chegado.

- Que porra é essa? – Máscara da Morte perguntou enraivecido, sem soltar o braço de Shura, o olhar nunca encontrando o dele. Sua chegada não fora percebida até o último instante.

- Espera um pouco, Máscara da Morte – o espanhol atalhou, tentando controlar a situação, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se desvencilhar da mão que o segurava – Pra que diabos você fez isso?

Mas o jugo do italiano não cedeu. Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de _olhar_ para Shura, ou mesmo demonstrara tê-lo escutado.

Diante daquilo, Afrodite limpou a boca com as costas da mão tranquilamente, e com a voz baixa respondeu, antes de virar as costas e sair em direção à casa de sagitário:

- Acho que eu deveria ir.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em silêncio e foi embora, sem que qualquer um dos outros dois cavaleiros pronunciasse palavra. O coração de Shura batia acelerado, e ele manejou se soltar com um puxão, que não encontrou resistência alguma. Era como se Máscara da Morte estivesse repentinamente muito absorto em seus próprios pensamentos para se importar em conter o braço do companheiro. Os dois ficaram muito quietos por vários segundos antes de Máscara da Morte se voltar para a saída do décimo templo, os passos rápidos – nunca encarando o espanhol.

Aquilo já era demais para Shura.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ele perguntou, alcançando o italiano e impelindo-o pelo ombro com força para forçá-lo a se virar para si. O garoto percebeu que o cosmo do seu amigo se tornara bastante agressivo.

Veloz, Máscara da Morte levantou os dois braços, empurrando Shura para trás com igual força, seus olhos fulminando os do espanhol, enquanto se aproximava dele novamente.

- Agora tá a fim de brigar, é? – ele retrucou, a voz mais venenosa do que nunca, erguendo um braço e empurrando-o no peito – Quem você pensa que é?

- Já chega! – Shura exclamou levantando um punho afiado ameaçadoramente – Larga mão, Máscara da Morte! Já não basta atacar o Afrodite do nada, vai querer puxar briga comigo agora?

Se o espanhol não o conhecesse, teria ficado paralisado de medo diante da aura maligna que o cavaleiro de câncer revelou. Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado, os olhos muito abertos, quase assassinos.

- E daí se eu ataquei? – ele disse, a voz soando perigosamente baixa – Que te importa, aquele peixe?

Shura não soube responder, por isso foi quase um alívio quando Máscara da Morte avançou para ele, iniciando uma luta corpo a corpo das mais intensas. O espanhol estivera prestes a dizer que Afrodite não tivera culpa, que fora ele quem desejara beijá-lo... Porque sentira uma atração incontrolável pelo pisciano naquele momento, porque ele lhe parecia tão suave que era ridículo tentar achar razões para justificar o que fizera. E porque, por mais excitado que aquele beijo o tivesse deixado, Shura não conseguia esquecer os lábios rudes do cavaleiro de câncer.

Ele estava ficando mais irritado com o canceriano a cada segundo, e por isso atingiu-o com força no rosto quando surgiu a primeira oportunidade. Sabia que em parte fora seduzido pelo sueco, mas também tinha outras razões para ter feito o que fez. Era assim que o inabalável Máscara da Morte fora atraído pelo cavaleiro de peixes? Era daquela forma que ele o beijava, quando dormiam juntos? Era porque Afrodite tinha aquela aura irresistível e única em torno de si?

- _Cazzo_! – o canceriano disse entre-dentes, logrando torcer o braço direito de Shura para trás, fazendo-o exclamar de dor e cair sobre o joelho – E o que vai ser agora? Vai chamar o peixe pra sair?

- Que besteira! – Shura ofegou, os olhos fechados enquanto seu braço continuava preso dolorosamente. Por que é que parecia que ele estava se justificando para o italiano? – Foi só um beijo! Não era pra ter acontecido... não era nada!

_"Por que é que eu tenho que dizer isso pra ele? Não é ele quem vai pra cama com o Afrodite?"_, Shura pensou, amargurado.

- E agora você quer _foder_ aquele cara, não é? – Shura o ouviu murmurar sarcástico perto de seu ouvido. O espanhol estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e voltou a tentar encarar Máscara da Morte.

- Chega! – ele disse, ao passo que era inesperadamente libertado pelo outro, de forma que conseguiu se sentar, os joelhos dobrados, a palma no chão.

Então tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. O espanhol só conseguia ouvir o som do próprio coração em seus ouvidos, enquanto sentia um par de lábios se encontrando bruscamente com os seus, fazendo-o se desequilibrar para trás. Uma mão pousou em sua cabeça, protegendo-o do choque contra o chão, enquanto uma outra moldava seu rosto com leveza.

Shura esperava sentir a língua agressiva de seu amigo invadir sua boca, morder-lhe o lábio com força o suficiente para machucá-lo ou fazê-lo gemer de dor. Ele pensou que Máscara da Morte não o permitiria sequer respirar, talvez almejasse matá-lo daquela forma... Mas ele não esperava que o italiano o beijasse com tamanha delicadeza.

Ele abriu os olhos, surpreso. Seus lábios eram acariciados pelos do italiano com vagar e doçura inesperados, a mão em sua face movendo-se lentamente. O coração disparado, Shura não se conteve ao notar os olhos fechados de Máscara da Morte, completamente concentrado naquele beijo singelo, e levou a própria mão ao rosto do amigo.

Havia momentos em que Máscara da Morte tentava acelerar o ritmo, mas logo se continha por alguma razão. Tão cálidos quanto os de Afrodite, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes, aqueles deliciosos lábios faziam o espanhol perder o que restava da sua noção de tempo. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Máscara da Morte, cruel e agressivo, fosse capaz de um gesto tão doce quanto aquele. Era uma sensação tão prazerosa que corria o risco de se tornar insuportável, na medida em que seu coração palpitava cada vez mais rápido em seu peito.

Shura rompeu o contato, mas segurou firme a gola da camiseta do canceriano, mantendo-o muito próximo de si, sem permitir que se afastasse. Tal medida se provou desnecessária, uma vez que o italiano, tão compenetrado em observar a boca avermelhada de Shura, não esboçara qualquer intenção de se mover nem mais um milímetro do lugar onde estava.

Depois de algum tempo, o espanhol começou a se sentir inquieto e quis se levantar, mas seu amigo não parecia disposto a sair de cima de si.

- _Mi piaci tu_. _Mi piaci tu _– Máscara da Morte disse, a voz baixa e o olhar finalmente encontrando o do espanhol. Sua expressão estava perturbada – Não me faça repetir. Eu não sou o Afrodite, não posso dizer nada do jeito que você quer ouvir, mas...

- Mas não precisa – o capricorniano interrompeu, um calafrio percorrendo o corpo ante as palavras inesperadas do italiano – Por que você tem que ser igual ao Afrodite? Que besteira é essa?

Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar. Shura sorriu, sem perceber que o fazia, enquanto se levantava, as mãos nos cabelos claros do amigo. Seus lábios quase tocavam os do canceriano, cuja respiração se tornara rasa.

- Acho que te conheço – Shura murmurou, um sorriso excitado no rosto – Acho que te conheço bem pra saber que você não é igual a nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Eu só preciso de você do jeito que você é, Carlo.

O espanhol imaginou que não tivesse dito nada além do óbvio, mas a julgar pelos olhos arregalados do seu amigo, talvez não fosse bem assim. Contudo, ele não estava interessado em discutir mais nada, então tomou os lábios de Máscara da Morte enquanto empurrava-o para o chão.

- O que você pensa que tá fazendo? – Máscara da Morte sorriu contra a boca do capricorniano, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro. Lá estava o velho Máscara da Morte novamente.

A boca do espanhol deslizava pelo pescoço de seu amigo com cuidado, os olhos fechados.

- Revanche – ele respondeu, a voz rouca.

Máscara da Morte riu. Acabara de despertar alguns dos instintos adormecidos do espanhol e agora teria de se responsabilizar por eles.

* * *

Well, este capítulo demorou para sair, sim. Não entendo o que os professores da faculdade pensam quando despejam zilhões de trabalhos nas costas dos estudantes que estão fazendo TCC. Eles pensam que nós somos o que?

De qualquer jeito, minha forma de me rebelar (e relaxar) é escrever qualquer coisa TCC/papers unrelated – tipo uma fanfic. Então, eis mais um capítulo, fruto da minha revolta pacífica contra esses professores malignos sem noção!

Afrodite, para variar, aparecendo e desaparecendo quando bem entende! Que será que ele quer?

E Shura e Deathmask, para variar, entre tapas e beijos.

Pessoal que estiver curioso, é só jogar "mi piaci tu" no google. Eu não falo italiano, espero que seja a mesma tradução que eu imagino!

Mais um chapter light, e creio que o próximo será o último dessa fic.

Até mais!


	14. Chapter 14

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Ok, **não é o último capítulo**. Acabei errando a conta, acho que tem mais um a caminho, enfim.

**Este capítulo contém insinuações LEMON/SLASH/YAOI. Não era planejado que tivesse, mas acabei não achando um jeito de incluir alguns detalhes da história sem isso, então me desculpem, leitores que não amam muito tudo isso ú_ù'. Podem pular esse capítulo, se não é muito fã de lemon. Talvez haja um pouco de perda da história, mas quanto a isso não tem como fazer muita coisa, infelizmente. Mesmo assim, agradeço aos leitores que acompanharam até agora a fic. Suas reviews me encorajaram muito, já disse, né?**

_Enjoy your flight!  


* * *

_

_Eu pisquei várias vezes._

_Achei que você não podia estar ali de verdade, mas você não desapareceu. Acho que eu fiquei mais tempo do que eu esperava só te olhando: você fez uma cara confusa adorável, então eu entendi que estava agindo como um idiota. _

_Seu quarto, eu nem vi direito como estava. Provável que estivesse organizado, óbvio. Você é o sujeito mais ridiculamente organizado que eu conheci na vida, desde pequeno, seguindo as regras à risca até virar o cavaleiro mais chato desse lugar. Ha, mas eu revirei tudo aquilo que você arrumou com tanta meticulosidade, pelo menos, na sua cama, naquela hora._

_Esse cavaleiro tão correto, rigoroso e exigente que você é, eu sempre quis estragar de alguma forma. Eu sempre quero estragar tudo isso que me parece forte, constante, sereno e ao mesmo tempo ingênuo e sensual. E você, meu amigo, deu o azar de ser tudo isso, aos meus olhos. Você deu muito azar de eu ter sido a primeira pessoa a notar você desse jeito._

_Por alguma razão, você parecia querer todo o controle naquela tarde. Além de tudo, Shura, você é teimoso – nunca entende que 'não' é 'não'. Com esse seu jeito, poderia muito bem seduzir qualquer mulher que quisesse, ou qualquer homem – duvido que alguém resistisse ao seu domínio – e você não precisa nem tentar pra me fazer sair do sério. Mas você teima em não entender que quanto mais você insiste, mais aumenta minha vontade de te possuir. _

_Você nem se surpreende quando eu venço a batalha e te empurro sobre sua própria cama. Você é orgulhoso também, por isso insiste até o fim, mas não dá o braço a torcer e não contesta. Eu vejo nos seus olhos que você ainda quer me dominar, como se só estivesse esperando a oportunidade pra me pegar desprevenido. Pois bem, isso sempre é interessante de ver, porque só torna as coisas mais excitantes._

_Você é um cara muito atraente, até o idiota do Aiolos reparou. E ver você desalinhado, seu corpo sob o meu, esse olhar irresoluto no seu rosto ofegante é mais do que eu posso agüentar. Arranco suas roupas sem que nenhum de nós se dê conta disso, você é distração demais pra eu reparar em qualquer outra coisa. Seu pescoço parece mais convidativo do que nunca, e eu sou obrigado a intervir com algumas mordidas e deixar sua pele corrompida. E você geme de dor – ou de surpresa? – exatamente do jeito que eu queria ouvir. É assim que você me mata, e você não tem idéia de que faz isso comigo, não é?_

_Eu sempre quis corromper alguém como você até que te encontrei. E agora eu me surpreendo cada vez mais com as suas respostas às minhas provocações, porque eu quase não me esforço pra profanar seu corpo e sua mente, você é quem parece buscar se sujar. Você interrompe meus toques e me beija com vontade, e eu sinto uma mão nos meus cabelos e a outra deslizando até o cós da minha calça. "Tira", você diz de um jeito tão decidido que eu rio, enquanto sinto sua mão invadir a minha calça e me tocar, e eu quase perco o fôlego. Isso é maravilhoso... Quem diria, hein? Shura de capricórnio se sujeitando e perdendo a compostura com o 'escória' do Máscara da Morte?_

_Mas pra piorar, eu ainda me lembro da época em que nós éramos amigos, dois pivetes que nem cavaleiros eram. E você era meu refúgio secreto, o apoio que eu nunca tive, a pessoa que se preocupava comigo quando nem eu mesmo me importava. Aos poucos, você se infiltrou na minha mente, como nunca havia acontecido antes, e não saiu mais. Eu não conseguia te tirar da cabeça. Eu não _queria _te tirar da cabeça. Eu comecei a ficar obcecado com você. _

_E você, naquela época, não percebia que eu queria te monopolizar. O Aiolos percebeu. Ele _sabia_ e foi aí que eu entendi que não tinha sido a primeira pessoa a querer sua atenção incondicional. Mas você falava dele o tempo todo, ficava enaltecendo o idiota na minha frente, me deixava louco. Só que então Saga assumiu o poder sobre o Santuário e denunciou o traidor. Você matou Aiolos e ficou em pedaços. Perdeu sua referência de certo e errado e se isolou, se puniu e não deixou ninguém te ajudar. E justo quando eu comecei a querer a sua presença cada vez mais, não como amigo, você sumiu sozinho pelo mundo por vários anos._

_Me disseram uma vez que nós podemos até cobiçar a beleza, nos apaixonar por ela e querê-la pra nós mesmos. Nós podemos até amar a beleza com os olhos, com o corpo, mas não com o coração. Eu não acreditava em nada disso, então não levei Afrodite a sério, continuamos dormindo juntos apesar de tudo. Só com o tempo eu fui perceber que aquele vazio nunca desaparecia. Que Afrodite tinha razão. Que a única pessoa que talvez fosse capaz de aplacar meu coração era você._

_Eu me contenho como posso quando você passa sua língua quente pela minha ereção, e eu posso contemplar uma das cenas mais belas que eu já vi até hoje. Você está debruçado sobre as pernas, as costas bem trabalhadas à mostra e seus olhos fechados em concentração, a boca me envolvendo hesitante. Você fez aquele som entre um gemido e um suspiro, e foi o suficiente pra me fazer perder o controle. _

_Na verdade, foi Afrodite quem disse que eu deveria te contar essas coisas, já faz muito tempo. Por isso eu não entendo por que vocês dois estavam se beijando aquela hora. E ver o prazer estampado no seu rosto quando você beijava aquele cara me deixou paralisado por vários segundos, com medo, com ciúmes, com raiva. É porque você é um idiota, que não consegue entender nada se eu não te disser com palavras. Um idiota exigente, rígido e correto demais, e cego por não enxergar o quanto mexe comigo do seu próprio jeito..._

_Você limpava o rosto com as costas de uma mão e não esperava que eu o empurrasse de novo contra a cama, te beijando sem delicadeza alguma e me preparando para penetrá-lo. Suas unhas me arranharam os ombros e acredito que, dessa vez, aquele seu gemido que meus beijos abafaram continha mais de dor e surpresa do que eu gostaria de ter ouvido. Mas mesmo assim eu não quis parar, e você também não. Embora ofegasse, o cenho franzido, você colocou um braço em torno do meu pescoço e disse meu nome outra vez, e eu mal posso acreditar que você consiga me deixar na palma de sua mão apenas com isso, mesmo sem ter a menor idéia de que o faz._

_Eu perdi pra você. Não podia ser mais claro do que já tinha sido, não podia dizer mais nada, só esperava que você fosse diferente de Afrodite, que tivesse mais razões pra estar comigo do que simples comodidade. Você tinha? Eu não queria perguntar, com medo da resposta. Se você não tivesse me entendido, se pra você não significasse nada, eu teria que aceitar. Mas eu sei que seria o fim do cavaleiro de câncer como todos conheciam, e talvez o que tivesse me restado de humanidade acabaria, talvez eu fosse expulso da ordem._

_Foi quando eu vi que você, em meio a respiração curta, disse alguma coisa muito baixo, eu não consegui ouvir. Eu pergunto o que era, mas parece que você já estava sem forças pra repetir, então virou a cabeça pro lado, para eu chegar mais perto. Aproveitei pra morder de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha e senti seu corpo se contrair num espasmo, me levando aos céus. E foi quando você disse ao meu ouvido, de novo, aquelas palavras que até hoje eu consigo escutar. Meus olhos arderam de um jeito estranho. Seu rosto sedutor, suado e corado, seu sorriso confiante, a respiração descompassada no meu pescoço e aquelas palavras tão cheias de significado quase fizeram meu coração explodir, e eu coloquei uma mão entre suas pernas, te provocando. _

_Você é o melhor. Nós dois atingimos o ápice naquela tarde juntos, de um jeito que eu jamais experimentara na vida toda. Eu te abracei no final, escondendo meu rosto de você, porque nunca te deixaria ver a expressão patética que eu não conseguia evitar. Eu pisquei várias vezes outra vez, mas enfim, permaneci de olhos fechados. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro, mas tive medo de que, ao abrir os olhos, não fosse você quem estivesse nos meus braços, mas Afrodite, com um olhar distante, repreendendo minha covardia por não te dizer logo aquelas mesmas palavras._

_Mas você disse meu nome mais uma vez, e foi sua voz que eu ouvi, oscilante, sensual, uma mão tocando meu torso. Então abri meus olhos, te apertei nos meus braços um pouco mais, finalmente seguro de que eu não havia sonhado com aquilo, que era real. Era você quem estava comigo, outra vez, dizendo as mesmas coisas que eu deveria ter te falado há muito tempo. Eu me recompus. Virei a cabeça e beijei o canto do seu olho com todo cuidado que pude._

_Era tudo que eu queria pro resto da minha vida. Era só o que eu queria até agora, depois da morte._

**_oOo_**

_ Eu me lembro que naquela tarde nós dois entramos no meu templo e só saímos do meu quarto quando já era praticamente noite. Meus joelhos, meu pescoço, acho que todo o meu corpo estava tão machucado, tão cheio de marcas que se eu mesmo não soubesse o que andei fazendo, teria acreditado que estive numa luta corpo a corpo com um tanque de guerra._

_ Lembro de olhar para o seu rosto – um pequeno hematoma logo abaixo do seu olho direito, onde eu o golpeara no dia anterior – e contar que Aiolia finalmente falou comigo e o quão aliviado eu ficara em ouvir dele aquele simples "obrigado". Você deu risada e balançou a cabeça, me chamando de idiota (de novo). Você disse que eu era rígido demais, principalmente comigo mesmo. Disse que, se eu tivesse ficado mais tempo no Santuário, Aiolia teria me procurado antes, mas que eu preferi carregar aquele problema nas costas sozinho. Achei seu jeito de pensar muito diferente. Eu não estava sendo só egoísta, fugindo aquele tempo todo? O que é que você via em mim que te fazia pensar desse jeito tão mais gentil?_

_ Eu lembro de ter ficado sem graça e ter te perguntado sobre o treino que você perdeu, apenas para mudar de assunto. Você só deu de ombros, disse que Shaka ralhou com você, aquele velho discurso sobre como Máscara da Morte é o cavaleiro mais irresponsável da confraria, mas você não prestou atenção em nada, e disse pra mim que estava tudo bem. Eu balancei a cabeça, contrariado. Conversaria mais tarde com o Shaka, com o Mestre, com quem precisasse pra dizer que a culpa não era só sua... e que todos tinham uma idéia errada a seu respeito. Eu sei que você não ligava pra nada do que os outros pensassem ou dissessem de você, mas eu não agüentava ouvir aquelas acusações injustas sem fazer nada._

_ Eu lembro que os anos que se seguiram foram os melhores na minha vida. Acho que nunca passei tanto tempo perto de você quanto naquela época e eu sou muito grato por todos aqueles momentos. Por algumas vezes, até éramos mandados juntos pra algum país em algum canto do mundo, e era sempre excitante (ou tão excitante quanto podia ser uma viagem ao lado do cavaleiro de ouro mais peculiar do Santuário). Afrodite de peixes se tornou uma companhia constante nas doze casas, o que não suscitou nenhum sentimento negativo em mim ou em você. Pelo contrário, acho que acabamos nos tornando o trio mais comentado entre os cavaleiros de Atena. Ninguém podia entender porque eu, "o mais fiel de Atena", perdia meu tempo com você, sinistro cavaleiro de câncer, e Afrodite, inalcançável e misterioso, mas isso não importava. Eu sempre tive muito orgulho de ser amigo de vocês dois. Sempre tive muito orgulho de você..._

_ Também lembro que a vida no Santuário parecia mais normal do que jamais fora. De alguma maneira, eu havia separado Aiolos em dois: o Aiolos que eu amava como meu melhor amigo no Santuário e o homem que traiu Atena, o homem que eu matei. Dessa forma, eu consegui voltar a viver uma vida normal, por mais estranho que pareça. Era impossível acreditar que aquelas duas pessoas eram uma só, e era muito mais fácil simplesmente ignorar o fato de que eu não podia escolher qual delas era real. E foi isso que eu fiz._

_ Somente quando Mu aparecia ou quando Aldebaran o mencionava eu sentia minha confiança se abalar. O ariano nunca voltava para o Santuário por mais de um dia, e quando estava lá, era como se julgasse a todos nós com aquele olhar misterioso de quem sabe mais do que está disposto a revelar. Era como se tivéssemos voltado no tempo e tivéssemos acabado de ouvir sobre a traição de Aiolos. A única pessoa que não era recebida com a apatia de Mu era Aiolia. Mu sempre era gentil com ele, por razões que só agora consigo entender._

_ O próprio leão deixara de ser tão taciturno como na época em que eu havia retornado. Até me incomodava o fato de ele conseguir me olhar nos olhos e dizer que Aiolos não merecia outro destino, enquanto fosse tido como traidor de Atena. Aquela frieza não lhe era característica, mas entendi como um mecanismo de defesa seu. Assim como eu criara dois cavaleiros de sagitário para eximir minha culpa, Aiolia dizia que seu irmão merecera a morte para tentar reaver o controle sobre as próprias emoções. Aquilo não estava certo... eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse estar falando sério._

_ Camus e Afrodite se distanciaram de todos os demais, com a exceção dos amigos mais próximos. Os dois eram muito inteligentes, mas não compartilhavam seus pensamentos com ninguém. Era normal encontrar Afrodite pensativo na casa de peixes, ou Camus, na casa de aquário, sem que se pudesse descobrir o motivo daquela reflexão toda. Quando nós dois estávamos com Afrodite, no entanto, parecia que nada havia que o pudesse preocupar. Assim era com Camus, quando Milo estava com ele ou quando estava na Sibéria, com seus discípulos – segundo o que nos contou o escorpião. _

_ Bom, Milo continuou sendo impulsivo e orgulhoso, apenas mais apegado ao Mestre e às suas funções como cavaleiro quando não podia seguir Camus na Sibéria. Ele ainda não sabia encarar Aiolia, mas pelo menos não o ignorava na maior parte do tempo, como Shaka fazia. Não sei por que, mas naquela época, Shaka se tornara mais introspectivo e seus encontros com Aiolia eram na maioria das vezes frios, quando não até mesmo um pouco hostis. Pensando agora, assim como Aldebaran, Shaka não conseguia conciliar a verdade sobre Aiolos com a amizade que nutria pelo leão. Era um sentimento comum a maioria de nós, mas os dois não conseguiam encontrar um jeito de sair desse impasse. A diferença é que Aldebaran sempre fora mais delicado que Shaka nesse sentido, e nunca ferira os sentimentos de Aiolia._

_ Só você parecia completamente imune a essa situação envolvendo Aiolia e o seu irmão. Só você conseguia seguir em frente com clareza, com determinação, sem pestanejar diante das missões, sem se importar com sentimentalismos e outras coisas mundanas. Você era tudo aquilo que eu queria ser, decidido, destemido, fiel aos próprios princípios, não se importando com a realidade. Até hoje, não sei de onde você tirava tanta confiança, tanta tranqüilidade pra viver sem se abalar com as intrigas do Santuário. Tudo o que sei é que essa calma era inspiradora e sempre que eu me sentia inquieto, eu te procurava e me deixava dominar por aquele efeito tranqüilizante que você sempre teve sobre mim._

_ É claro que notei que você tinha se tornado mais intenso, e em vários aspectos. Você uma vez me disse que nunca mediria esforços pra proteger aquilo que jurara proteger quando se tornara cavaleiro. Eu perguntei, meio que brincando, se você queria proteger Atena tanto assim, e você sorriu daquele seu jeito característico, meio de lado, sem dizer nada. Então eu finalmente entendi que talvez Atena não fosse a única pessoa por quem você faria qualquer coisa, e eu fiquei sem palavras. E você começou a treinar com mais afinco, desenvolvendo suas habilidades psíquicas a níveis cada vez mais impressionantes, chegando a assustar muita gente no Santuário. Entendeu? Não sei como eu serei capaz de um dia te dizer o quão orgulhoso de você eu estou..._

_ Não tardou a chegar o dia em que tudo mudaria. Aqueles cinco jovens, tão novos, tão ingênuos e cheios de determinação chegaram aqui e causaram uma revolução no nosso modo de viver. Embora nós os acusássemos de traição e os atacássemos sem piedade alguma, eles continuaram avançando, em nome daquela garota que nós desconhecíamos. E finalmente, aqueles cinco cavaleiros de bronze foram capazes de fazer o que nós, dez cavaleiros de ouro, teríamos falhado em conseguir em seus lugares: eles salvaram a verdadeira Atena dos males que a ignorância trouxera ao Santuário. Eles expuseram a mentira na qual vivíamos da forma mais violenta e justa que puderam, e desmascararam nossos medos e nossas covardias diante da verdade. Aiolos não era o traidor, ele era o herói que salvara a pequena deusa da morte certa. Os verdadeiros traidores éramos nós..._

_ E ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava entender tudo isso, lembro que senti seu cosmo desaparecendo para sempre. Você sempre ia à entrada do mundo dos mortos, era uma habilidade única do cavaleiro de câncer, mas você não voltou daquela vez. Você levou o dragão até o Yomotsu Hirasaka e quis impedi-lo de continuar a caminhada pelas doze casas a qualquer custo. Você pagou caro por aqueles momentos de intransigência. Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de sentir tanto medo de deixar um inimigo avançar para além da casa de câncer, mas você me surpreendeu novamente. Só que dessa vez, não houve tempo de fazê-lo entender que estaria tudo bem, comigo e com Atena e com todo o resto. A armadura dourada de câncer te deixou por alguns instantes, mas foi o suficiente para que o cosmo inflamado do dragão te tirasse a vida. E você, claro, nunca mais voltaria. _

_ No fim, você se esqueceu de que sua função maior era lutar por Atena e protegê-la, você sequer procurou ouvir os argumentos que Shiryu tinha sobre a garota Saori Kido, e lutou até a morte pela realidade em que acreditara por vários anos. Você, Carlo... deveria ter deixado Shiryu passar. E então eu não teria cometido o mesmo erro que você. Sua morte me influenciou de um jeito que eu não esperava. Perdi a razão na luta contra aquele mesmo garoto que lhe tomara a vida algumas horas antes e somente no fim pude entender que estávamos lutando por uma causa perdida, eu e você. A verdade não era aquela em que acreditáramos por tanto tempo, mas já era tarde demais para nos perdoarmos. Num último gesto de reconhecimento, deixei minha poderosa armadura com o dragão e parti para o sono eterno._

_ Por isso é uma surpresa tão grande pra mim, como acredito que é para todos os demais, despertar agora, no mundo dos mortos. Saga acaba de nos explicar o plano que Shion tramou contra a divindade da morte e está negociando nossas almas com aquela mulher, representante de Hades. Já não nos resta mais do que alguns minutos para digerir todo o significado desse plano astuto para alertar nossa amada deusa Atena no mundo dos vivos. Não há mais tempo para nos lembrarmos de mais nada.  


* * *

_Estamos quase acabando.

Afrodite ainda parece muito mau? E o Máscara da Morte?

Shura e ele estão mortos agora.

Rigidez rumo ao seu grand finale no próximo capítulo!

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram até agora!

Até lá!


	15. Epílogo

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre os protagonistas: dois caras. Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

_**EDIT (03/04/11): Apesar de não conhecê-la, creio que devo creditar a autora Pipe pelo nome utilizado nesta fic para o Cavaleiro Deathmask, Carlo. Desde já peço desculpas por não tê-lo feito logo no segundo capítulo desta fanfic, mas o motivo foi pura ignorância de minha parte. Que fique, doravante, registrada dessa forma a autoria desta ficwriter em relação ao nome "Carlo", bem como minhas sinceras desculpas por não me informar sobre a origem do nome.**_

_**Falando em nome, vou tomar a liberdade de recomendar uma fanfic interessante. A história se chama The Nameless, pode ser encontrada no seguinte endereço: **_**www . saintseiyayaoi . livejournal . com / #ctid1**_** . Não sei se propagandear é proibido e, se for, por favor, avisem-me para que eu tome as providências necessárias e remova o link e a propaganda! **_

_**De qualquer forma, adorei a história! O autor é realmente muito bom com as palavras! Vou procurar saber mais sobre ele!**_

_**/EDIT (03/04/11)**_

Então oficialmente, esse é o fim de Rigidez! Agradeço a todos os leitores desta fanfic por 'perderem' parte do seus tempos com essa história. Agradeço, fundamentalmente, as seguintes pessoas:

**keikoku89 **- mesmo não falando muito o português, suas reviews me animaram bastante! Obrigada!

**Orphelin's **- como dizer, cada um dos seus reviews eram como um presente pra minha autoestima como ficwriter! Espero que a história te deixe pensando por algum tempo nos personagens, no jeito de cada um. De coração, obrigada pelas reviews e pela atenção com a história! E se um dia eu souber de uma boa fic com um DM bottom, eu te falo!;)

**Nagase Doll Collins** - eu sinceramente espero que a história tenha ficado do seu gosto, com o passar dos capítulos! Obrigada por comentar e ler!

**Virgo Nyah **- Seus comentários me fizeram rir! Mais uma vez, agradeço o seu tempo por comentar a história!

**Gemini Sakura **- ver as suas reações nas reviews é muito legal! Obrigada pela paciência com a fic - até nas partes onde o Afrodite aparece - e, acima de tudo, obrigada pelo incentivos _sim-você-pode-escrever-lemon-FORÇA-NA-PERUCA oriented_. Tudo bem que no capítulo passado não houve um 'lemon' propriamente dito, mas depois dessa fic, já vejo muitas portas lemon se abrindo no meu mundinho estranho de ideias... Obrigada, again!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx **- aprecio muito, muito mesmo o seu entusiasmo com Rigidez, then again, mesmo que não seja o seu gênero favorito de fic. Espero sinceramente que a história tenha lhe agradado! E aproveite pra relembrar italiano ;)!

**JP. Obito** - vou arrebanhar algumas ideias para contribuir com o crescimento do fandom Shuxmask (ou que nome tenha), que oferece tantas possibilidades legais aos ficwriters. Mesmo sendo pouco usual, espero que tenha gostado dessa história!

**Mag Prince** - é uma pena que você tenha descoberto a fic só agora no fim, caso contrário, creio que poderia ter dado algumas contribuições a respeito do Afrodite, por exemplo (é, eu não sabia muito bem como encaixar a personalidade dele na história), mas fico muito feliz em ver que você acompanhou a fic até aqui!

Por comentarem os capítulos e contribuirem com elogios, observações e de certa forma críticas também, muito obrigada! Todas as reviews me estimularam de alguma maneira, seja me fazendo pensar nos personagens, no desenrolar da história, na elaboração de possíveis side stories ou simplesmente me animando o suficiente para eu escrever capítulos mais rápido.

A todos os leitores anônimos, que mesmo sem deixar comentários, continuaram acompanhando a história do Shura e do Máscara da Morte até o fim, meus sinceros agradecimentos! Espero ter conseguido contribuir com o crescimento da 'literatura' SS em fanfics.

_Enjoy your flight!  
_

* * *

_"Não há mais tempo para nos lembrarmos de mais nada."_

Essa era a verdade que pairava na mente do capricorniano, naquele lugar obscuro e inquietante, em que ecoavam lamentos e choros dos mortos. Seus olhos estavam fechados já há vários minutos - ou assim lhe pareceu - em seu direito passivo de não contemplar o mundo das sombras, ainda que não pudesse deixar de ouvir as lamúrias de seus habitantes com pesar. De repente, a aproximação do cosmo de uma pessoa em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

Shura olhou para trás, reconhecendo a presença do cavaleiro de câncer de pé a alguns metros de si.

- Desde quando você está aí? – ele perguntou, o esboço de um sorriso no rosto pálido.

Câncer encolheu os ombros, aproximando-se do espanhol. Ele estava sentado de frente para o horizonte negro daquele mundo hostil ao qual nenhum deles pertencia.

- Você sumiu depois daquela conversa toda – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo – E agora, aqui está você, de novo, pensando bobagens.

O italiano sorriu debochado, mas Shura não retribuiu o gesto, desviando o olhar, o semblante sério.

- Por que você tem que ir primeiro? – ele perguntou, falhando em disfarçar o tom de mágoa na voz – Você _sempre_ tem que ir na minha frente. É perigoso, sabia? Só vão estar você e o Afrodite no inferno, contra centenas de espectros, antes mesmo de chegar _perto_ do castelo de Hades. Nós deveríamos ir todos juntos.

Shura se sentiu levemente irritado ao constatar que o sorriso sarcástico não deixara o rosto do italiano.

- Eu preciso ir antes, você ouviu o Saga – Máscara da Morte respondeu, fitando o horizonte sombrio – Mu desconfiaria logo de cara, e o plano iria por água abaixo.

- Isso é loucura – o espanhol sentenciou, contrariado – Um cavaleiro de Atena ter de se passar por traidor desse jeito.

- É, mas eu sou um bom ator – o canceriano comentou entediado – É preciso, tá legal? Ponto final. Cansei dessa conversa.

Shura teve ímpetos de bater no amigo – como ele podia ser tão pragmático assim? – mas se resignou a baixar a cabeça e esconder o rosto nas mãos, cansado. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, antes de acrescentar, em voz baixa:

- Eu senti tantas saudades de você.

Uma mão pousou sobre os cabelos negros, acariciando-os, enquanto o canceriano pressionava a boca contra o topo da cabeça do espanhol.

- Mas não precisava ter vindo pra cá tão rápido só por isso – Máscara da Morte acrescentou, num tom que evidentemente pensou que fosse descontraído – Eu entendo que você tinha que ajudar aquele pirralho, o dragão... mas preferia que você tivesse vivido.

A mão do italiano que ora descansara sobre os cabelos de Shura se alojou em torno do seu ombro. O espanhol não discutiria aquele assunto, que ambos bem sabiam, já estava encerrado há muito tempo. Sem querer, os dois deixaram escapar um suspiro resignado em uníssono, e se encararam, os sorrisos de volta em seus rostos.

- Todo mundo está morrendo de medo daqui – Shura comentou, os olhos negros nos olhos acobreados – Menos você, claro.

Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos brevemente.

- Medo daqui? Pra quê? Já estamos todos fodidos mesmo – ele disse despreocupadamente – Eu tenho medo de outras coisas. O plano pode não dar certo, ou Atena pode não entender...

Por alguns segundos, o italiano permaneceu em silêncio, mas logo sorriu para Shura e aproximou-o de si com o braço que envolvia seus ombros.

- É por isso que você tem que ir com o Saga – ele sussurrou ao ouvido do espanhol – As pessoas acreditam em você quando você fala com elas.

Shura voltou o olhar para o canceriano e foi tomado por um sentimento pesado que ele não conseguiu identificar de imediato. O fato de Shion usar da má fama de Máscara da Morte para dar veracidade àquela encenação lhe pareceu apenas cruel. Por tudo que mais amara na vida, não queria que Máscara da Morte saísse do seu lado nunca mais! Queria poder ficar sentado com ele, juntos para sempre, mesmo que no inferno, e esquecer-se de tudo mais que estavam prestes a fazer. Já não bastava terem sofrido tudo o que sofreram em vida, teriam que ser humilhados até na morte? Mas dali a pouco teriam de partir. E como que para provocá-lo, logo quis o destino que Argol, o cavaleiro de prata, aparecesse, dizendo que já era hora de partirem. Máscara da Morte finalmente exibiu uma expressão de pesar e apreensão no rosto geralmente impassível, e fez menção de se levantar.

_"E eu nunca mais vou vê-lo"_, Shura pensou.

Nunca mais o veria. Nunca mais sentiria o calor reconfortante de suas mãos no seu rosto. Nunca mais ouviria a sua voz sarcástica, ou sua voz doce e todas as nuances de tons que só ele sabia reproduzir. Nunca mais sentiria seu corpo e o seu cosmo ardente. Era assim que teria que ser?

Num átimo, Shura se levantou e puxou Máscara da Morte pelo colar de sua armadura – mera imitação do traje dourado de câncer – fazendo suas bocas se encontrarem no que julgava ser o último beijo. E se aquele era realmente o último beijo, faria o impossível para nunca deixá-lo acabar.

Ele não ouviu quando Argol pigarreou alto antes de voltar por onde viera, nem se deu ao trabalho de entender os murmúrios espantados de Máscara da Morte, e tampouco se importou com as lágrimas que escapavam dos seus próprios olhos. Shura queria sentir a presença de Máscara da Morte como jamais poderia sentir novamente, e não ia se importar com qualquer coisa que se colocasse diante do seu objetivo.

Shura quase perdeu o fôlego ao sentir a firmeza de duas mãos lhe segurarem a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que seu beijo era correspondido com a ferocidade típica do canceriano. Não havia tempo para provocações, ambos sabiam, e por isso, quando um dos dois fazia menção de romper o contato, o outro avançava, capturando novamente os lábios do parceiro, a língua invadindo sem cerimônias a boca quente que tanto amava. Não havia como saber quanto tempo durara o beijo, não naquela terra desconhecida e soturna, mas não estava nem perto de ser o suficiente para o espanhol, que baixou o olhar.

Máscara da Morte, então, levantou o rosto dele com as mãos, o polegar percorrendo o contorno dos lábios avermelhados do capricorniano. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o italiano pareceu não saber o que dizer, os olhos estranhamente brilhantes.

- Você sempre chora, não é? – ele zombou, a voz embargada. Sem avisos, puxou o espanhol para um abraço tão inesperado quanto intenso, e assim permaneceu por mais alguns instantes, antes de murmurar ao ouvido do outro – Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo antes de tudo isso acabar.

Aquelas palavras soaram menos como uma afirmação e mais como um desejo aos ouvidos de Shura. Ele não podia ver o rosto do italiano para saber se ele expressava tanta confiança quanto acreditava poder transmitir, e isso deixou o espanhol terrivelmente frustrado.

- Com certeza – ele acrescentou confiante, na tentativa de confortar o canceriano, sem saber se aquilo realmente daria certo. Ele sentiu os braços em torno de si aumentarem a pressão e retribuiu o gesto – Só poderemos derrotar Hades se estivermos todos juntos.

Em outras palavras, _teriam_ de se encontrar novamente, pois o contrário não era uma opção. O espanhol sentiu Máscara da Morte concordar com a cabeça em silêncio sobre seu ombro. Shura o abraçava com tanta força, que seus dedos pareciam perder a sensibilidade contra as costas da surplice do cavaleiro de câncer.

Subitamente, o espanhol deixou escapar um gemido de dor: Máscara da Morte acabara de morder a pele sensível de seu pescoço perto de sua orelha e agora beijava a região agredida, como que se desculpando pelo ataque. Eles se afastaram, o canceriano com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Shura expressando incompreensão, uma mão verificando o machucado no pescoço.

- Pronto – o italiano disse, voltando ao tom normal de sua voz arrastada e dando as costas para o espanhol – Nós devemos ir, já estamos atrasados.

Quando voltaram a se reunir com o restante dos cavaleiros, Shura já reassumira a postura firme que lhe fora característica em vida. Apesar dos cosmos ansiosos, todos os companheiros, fossem os de prata ou os de ouro, aparentavam determinação renovada em sua união em torno do plano de Shion.

- Por Atena, mais uma vez – a voz do ariano ressoou convicta, e os grupos se separaram de acordo com o que havia sido combinado.

Shura mal terminara de se cobrir com o manto negro que Saga lhe entregara quando uma belíssima rosa vermelha voou em sua direção. Por reflexo, o espanhol apanhou-a no ar precisa, porém delicadamente, e olhou na direção da pessoa que a arremessara. Afrodite sorria sob seu próprio manto e, ao seu lado, Máscara da Morte o observava, ambos distantes do capricorniano.

- Vocês não podem falhar – Shura ameaçou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer ao pisciano naquele momento, a rosa segura com firmeza em suas mãos.

À distância, Máscara da Morte sorriu maroto para o espanhol.

- Relaxa, Shura. Nós somos espectros. Não precisa ser tão rigoroso com a gente!

Shura não disse nada, apenas acenou.

Aquelas não seriam as últimas palavras de Máscara da Morte para ele. Elas estavam impregnadas pela certeza de que eles voltariam a se encontrar, mesmo que no inferno, e Shura acreditava como ninguém nas palavras do cavaleiro de câncer.

Camus chamou seu nome, e o capricorniano voltou toda a sua atenção para o que Saga lhes dizia. Os dedos sobre o pequeno hematoma que se formara no seu pescoço e a rosa na outra mão, Shura caminhou ao lado dos dois companheiros, rumo à última batalha de que ele participaria como defensor de Atena.

_"When you start to know someone, all their physical _  
_characteristics start to disappear. You begin to dwell in _  
_their energy, recognize the scent of their skin. You see only _  
_the essence of the person, not the shell. That's why you _  
_can't fall in love with beauty. You can lust after it, be _  
_infatuated by it, want to own it. You can love it with your _  
_eyes and your body but not your heart. And that's why, when _  
_you really connect with a person's inner self, any physical _  
_imperfections disappear, become irrelevant." *_

Fim.

* * *

* Texto postado na internet por uma pessoa que atende pelo nome liquidvelvet, embora eu não possa assegurar se é de sua autoria ou não. Não é de minha autoria, isso é certeza.

É assim que eu me despeço de Rigidez! Estou à disposição de quem tiver perguntas e comentários a respeito da história!

Creio que eventualmente irei escrever side stories para complementar o que parece ter ficado pendente nesta fic, principalmente com relação aos demais cavaleiros de ouro.

Particularmente, adorei escrever uma história com o Shura. Existem tão poucas... que quero continuar a escrever mais sobre ele e Deathmask. O Shura sofre tanto - aliás, não só ele, todos os douradinhos! É uma pena que eles sejam preparados durante a vida toda para morrer na flor da idade. É um desperdício de homem, fala sério! Hehehe!

Vou responder com calma os comentários individualmente, não vou negligenciá-los de maneira alguma!

Nos vemos por aí!


End file.
